


Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: Little bits and pieces of anything and everything sometimes makes life complete. A Zoro x Nami one-shot collection.





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot #: 1 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: I really want to try writing something for this pairing. I just find Zoro and Nami’s interactions really cute and entertaining. They really have a dynamic and rather explorable relationship and I can’t help but try to exploit it.

He lazily opened an eye. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head before shifting into a sitting position.

That was a damn really good nap.

Zoro yawned again and his good eye scanned the area in front of him. This is definitely not the Thousand Sunny’s deck.

Where is he again?

It took him a full minute to survey his surroundings. Another two to realize that he had been walking in town earlier with the others and he turned towards the direction where the bars are supposed to be located (Usopp mentioned that the bars are in the West part of the town), then he lost sight of them and ended up here—under the shade of a tree, on top of the hill, in the middle of who-knows-where.

Why do the others get lost so much, he really had no idea.

He decided that it was about time to go back to the ship before the sun sets. He’s not really looking forward to a mouthful of yak-yakking from their orange-haired navigator about his sense of direction—or lack thereof—once he comes back on the ship later than that.

He stood up, inserted his swords in his red sash and started walking along the road which he thinks will lead him back to town.

Half an hour later, the former pirate hunter is lost. Again.

He scratched his head. Damn it to hell and back! Where the hell is the road leading back to the town? Or better yet, to the ship?!

Groaning in frustration, he glanced to his left and right. He knows he is in a different place than where he had indulgingly taken his nap. He hadn’t been here before… right?

Right. There was no field of flowers on the left side of the road in the previous place where he had come from; nor the view of the mountains from afar at the right side.

Choking back another groan he started walking again. The sun was about to set now; the sky’s colors settling into a much warmer hue. He continued strolling along the road when his eye caught a flash of orange. He tilted his head towards the direction where he saw it.

Red, gold and orange colors tinge the vast sky giving out an illusion like the sky was on fire. Zoro found himself smiling at the view. It’s rare to see the sun setting on the horizon of a field again since he spent his time mostly in the sea. He finds the view quite refreshing.

His gaze fell into the plants growing across the field. He realized that he was actually staring at a sunflower farm. The golden and red rays of the sun played with the yellow petals of the flowers creating a beautiful hue; creating an impression that the flowers don’t have yellow petals but orange…

He approached the flowers and stared at it for a while. He reached out and touched one as gently as he can.

And suddenly he realized why his attention was caught by it. The orange color reminds him of their fiery, hot-tempered navigator.

That witch… he thought vilely.

He continued staring at the flower and found himself smiling a little despite himself.

That stupid, irritating, frustrating, adorable witch…

And she will surely, definitely rebuke him for being late, lost or anything she can think of just so she can raise that ridiculous debt of him once he gets back on the ship.

He gazed again at the field for a moment basking at the warm glow of the setting sun and the warm colors playing across the sky, reminding him of a certain nakama.

“Well finally! One of our idiots decides to show up!” Nami announced in a mocking tone as she saw the swordsman slowly climbing up on the Sunny. “Where the hell have you been, Zoro?! We were looking all over the place for you!” She shouted as she leaned on the railing of the ship.

When the swordsman did not answer, Nami frowned and rested her hands on her hips. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Zoro to finally make it aboard so that she can give a good whack on that thick head of his.

She muttered a vile stream of curses under her breath. She is so damn annoyed with him right now and his silence is not helping. “Of all the idiotic things to… ARGH!” She stomped her foot exasperatedly. He got lost again. For the umpteenth time. That’s the only possible explanation for this.

“Ne, Zoro,” Chopper called. He was standing on the top of railing looking down at the green-haired lad. He was there for obvious reasons. From the way Nami was pissed off at their friend, she might decide to choke the life out of him and it’s his duty as the ship’s doctor and friend to save Zoro’s life. They couldn’t do very well in battle if they lose one of their strongest fighters, right?

“Where have you been?” The reindeer asked; his eyes round and big with wonder. “Dinner won’t start without you and we were worried something happened to you. Are you hurt?”

Zoro smiled at their smallest shipmate as he boarded the Sunny. “Just strolling,” he answered and patted the reindeer’s head lightly.

“You don’t need to worry about him Chopper,” Nami said in a surly manner. “I’m sure he can kick the ass of anyone who will try to attack him.” She frowned at the swordsman again.

“Hmph.”

That response only served to make the navigator’s temper flare more.

“Leave us Chopper!” Nami ordered and the reindeer automatically jumped off the railing to go somewhere else as long as it’s far from Nami (who was now emitting a rather dark aura), forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place.

Zoro’s eye followed the reindeer as he ran as fast as he could towards the sanctuary of the kitchen where the rest of the Straw Hats are.

“Oi, you don’t have to scare him.”

Nami choose to ignore his statement. “Where the heck have you been?” She asked again in an annoyed tone that is bordering to dangerous.

“What are you fretting for woman? I’m here already!” Zoro said exasperatedly. Nami really had a knack for getting on his nerves most of the time. “Quit your yawping!”

Nami exploded. “Of all the inconsiderate things to do Zoro! We were supposed to go out and shop for supplies! I asked you to come along so that you can help carry some of it and you just had to go and get yourself lost! Again! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me and Usopp to lug all that stuff around! I’m going to charge you for this you numbskull! Expect additional belis in your debt you idiot! Oh for the love of— “

Her outburst was cut off when Zoro shoved three sunflowers in front of her face.

A small choke of surprise escaped Nami’s lips as her rant was brought to a halt abruptly by sheer shock. Time seemed to stop. Words were not forming in her head and her voice somehow disappeared. She felt her hands automatically reach for them as Zoro walked past her, mumbling something that made her blush before heading towards the galley for dinner.

Nami vaguely realized that she now alone in the deck as she continued staring at the flowers in her hand.

What did Zoro say about them earlier when he whispered in her ear?

“They reminded me of you when the sun was setting. It made them look like they have orange petals. Same color just like when sun plays with your hair.”

Nami brought the flowers near her cheek to feel their softness, feeling her anger slowly dissipating at the unexpected display of affection from the green-haired lad.

That infuriating, stupid, always lost swordsman!

He got her. He really got her this time with that nonchalant attitude of his…

… with a twist of sweetness. Drat.

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t add any additional belis in his debt tonight for this.

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	2. Curiosity Will Not Kill The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say curiosity kills the cat but I doubt if it will kill a dorobo neko here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 2 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible.
> 
> Rating: T (Suggestive)

* * *

“Why are you staring witch?”

Nami clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disapproval at the tone of the man in front of her.

“And again I ask you, why are you staring witch?” Zoro repeated the inquiry in a much irritated tone when he did not receive any answer from the orange-haired girl. He moved his head to the right so that he can look at his shipmate’s face.

Nami just smirked at him in response. The Straw Hat’s first mate is currently working up a sweat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with his oversized weights. For whatever reason, the green-haired lad seems to be tired of the usual view inside the Crow’s Nest that he decided to do his exercise on the deck.

The navigator took her sweet time in answering his question. She walked towards the railing of the Sunny’s deck, resting her back against it as she crossed her arms in front of her. The night is not-so-young and she can hear different snoring coming from the male quarters. Not a single soul was outside the Sunny’s deck except for them. She idly flipped her hair back as she watched the frown on the swordsman’s face deepened with each passing second.

“What have you been doing these past two years Zoro?” She queried, ignoring the fact that Zoro had ask her a question first.

That got her a raised eyebrow and a rather startled expression.

She tapped a finger on her chin as if she was thinking. “I haven’t gotten the chance to ask you that since we’ve been so busy from the moment we got reunited. But now…” she explained. “So, what have you been doing these past two years?”

Zoro glowered at her. “Tch, isn’t it obvious woman? I was training.”

“For two whole years?”

“Hnnn…”

“Every day for two whole years?”

“Yes…”

Nami smiled cheekily. “All work and no play makes Zoro a dull person,” she teased.

Zoro scowled. “How about you woman? I don’t think you’ve spent two whole years prancing about and doing nothing.”

“Of course not! What do you take me for?”

“I figure that much,” he muttered. “Now go away you witch. You’re distracting my training.”

The navigator pouted. Two years and he still hasn’t changed a bit… still humourless and boring as ever.

“Must have been hell of a training you had Zoro.” Nami commented after a few minutes of silence. Does he think he can easily dismiss her? Nuh-uh.

“Hmph.” The swordsman grunted as he continued lifting his weights.

“Is that the reason why you are more… buff?”

Zoro stopped his movement. “More… buff?” He repeated uncertainly. “Huh?”

“What I meant is more muscular than before,” Nami explained. “You seemed to be made of more muscles now…”

The swordsman just stared at her. What would be the appropriate response for the statement that Nami made?

Nothing. Silence would be the best option. And hopefully silence will also make her go away so that he can resume his training peacefully.

“You have like muscles over muscles over muscles…” Nami’s voice trailed off as she observed him, casually tapping a finger on her cheek every now and then.

Zoro gritted his teeth. “Seems like I won’t be able to do any training here,” he muttered in an annoyed tone. He stood up and decided to go back to the confines of the Crow’s Nest. There he can train peacefully without Nami grinning like a witch that she is and infuriating him to no end.

He shouldn’t have left that place earlier. Damn.

“Can I touch them?”

“Huh?” His head snapped at the direction of the navigator.

“Your muscles,” Nami repeated. “Can I touch them?”

A rather awkward silence engulfed them. What an absurd request! Zoro didn’t know what to make it. Touch his muscles? What the hell? What the hell is she thinking?!

There’s no way in hell she would have said that. She’s joking right?

But judging from Nami’s expression, she is actually serious.

“I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Zoro coughed to clear his throat, glancing away from his so-called nakama.

Why the heck is his face heating up?

Nami straightened from her position. “I asked if I can touch your muscles,” she repeated firmly with a raised eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Yes! Zoro wanted to shout at her face. There is a thousand, no, a million reason why her request is so wrong!

He should have known that Nami’s bound to get crazy sooner or later. Did she hit her head too hard when she landed after Kuma sent her to Kami-knows-where?

This is the first time somebody ask him if SHE can touch HIS muscles.

It’s so wrong in many, many levels.

“Is there a problem Zoro?” Nami queried with a frown on her pretty face.

“N-no-nothing.” Zoro managed to sputter. Damn it. Two long years and this woman can still make him look and feel like a fool.

“Because you are so close to freaking out right now.” The navigator pointed out.

She did not just observe that!

“I didn’t know you can be such a girl,” Nami shook her head with a laugh. “So much for being the demon pirate hunter.”

That got his composure and tongue back. “Oi, you should hear how your request sounded. It’s really weird.”

Nami just shrugged. “What’s the big deal? I’m just curious.” She raised an eyebrow again and peered at his now red face. “Unless perverted thoughts are currently running in your mind right now… is that why you’re blushing?”

Zoro was taken aback as Nami teasingly and suggestively grinned at him.

“I’m not that damned ero-cook!” He retorted, trying to save his face in this very awkward predicament. Damn Nami to hell and back!

“So can I?” Nami asked again. “I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much. No perverted shit. I’m not going to molest you or anything…”

Zoro nearly choked. Molest him? HIM?

“…so you can wipe off that blush on your face and face it like a man!”

He scowled irritably at her. “You’re a pain in the ass woman!”

“Just a touch! It’s not like I’m going to rape you or anything.”

A low growl escaped Zoro’s lips. Can he choke the life out of her right now? They can just get a new navigator, one who will not bully him with debts and threats. One who is not like this mikan-haired, evil incarnate witch.

But then Luffy and the rest of the crew will have his hide. Tch.

“Just a touch witch!” He barked at her. He should’ve have known he’s going to fold and give in to her whims just to shut her up and get this over with. Why is he so adamant about it? A touch is just a touch. And she did say she was doing it out of curiosity right?

Maybe because he knows with Nami, it’s never been black and white. And in the end there will always be a catch or something that would definitely leave him in a rather disastrous predicament.

Nami grinned cheekily at him. “Yep. Just a touch. Come over here so that I get to feel them.”

He hesitated for a moment before approaching the navigator. He stood in front of her, his good eye trying to intimidate her into changing her mind.

“Quit glaring at me you idiot. It’s not going to work on me.” Nami said as she reached out to grab his hand to pull him closer to her.

If only he had that blasted Conqueror’s haki, he would have made her topple over so that he can get away from this embarrassing situation.

“Kami why do you sweat so much?” Nami complained as she saw the beads of perspiration rolling down his arms and chest. “Care to dry yourself first before I touch you?”

“If you’re complaining that much then don’t touch me!” Zoro snapped. He grabbed the towel around his neck and started drying himself.

“Such a good boy Zoro-kun,” Nami cooed teasingly, enjoying the scowl that appeared again on the swordsman’s face.

“Go to hell witch.” Zoro replied through gritted teeth.

Nami just laughed at him, enjoying the fact that she can get on his nerves but still make him do the things that she wants him to do. Who’s wrapped around her little pinky again?

“So… where do you want to touch?” Zoro growled, flinging the towel on the ground near his weights. He tilted his face a little so that Nami wouldn’t see the current shade of his face.

Where exactly? Nami had no idea.

All she knows is that the moment she had set her eyes on him training on the deck alone, lifting those ridiculous weights of his, seeing the taut muscles of his back, of his arms… she’d been wanting to touch him. Eer… his muscles to be exact.

What would they feel like under her fingers?

She didn’t bother answering him as her hands moved to touch the strong muscles on his arms. Softly and delicately she ran her palms on them; touching, feeling the curves, feeling their hardness.

These were the results of all that remarkable lifting of heavy weights and heavy objects and all the heavy things they have on their ship that the swordsman usually include in his daily regimen. She fought the urge to grip them just so she could feel them much better.

“My, you are a fine specimen Zoro-kun,” she teased.

“Shut your trap and finish it already.” Zoro hissed at her. Her touch was making him shudder and there’s this tingling sensation lingering in every part she touched.

She’s probably going to be the death of him.

Her hands found their way to his chest; the well-formed pectorals, hard and still glistening with light sweat. She traced the long scar that marred his body, ending up on the set of rock-hard abs that had caught her eyes the first time she laid eyes upon them.

She touched them, gingerly, as if trying to memorize their feel on her hands, on her palm, on her fingertips.

Every where she touch, she can feel the tight and hard muscles. For the first time in her life she found out that these—his muscles—and him, would be enough to drive her crazy.

She couldn’t get enough of him.

“You really are pure muscles Zoro,” she whispered with an amused smile as she moved to his back to touch the muscles there.

Zoro steeled himself as her hands caressed every available area on his back. He fought the shiver that was threatening make its way on his being, a result of what Nami is doing to him. Screw it! It wasn’t just a touch anymore like she originally said. It was more like she was stroking him; igniting every single part of his body, making him alive and aware of her effect on him.

He clenched his teeth when he felt her hands on his lower back, touching his love handles.

Damn. Her.

“Why so stiff Zoro?” Nami whispered, her breath caressing his ear. “Relax.” She purred and he realized that the witch is deliberately messing with him.

And he got it. Why he was so adamant with the thought of Nami touching him…

… because it will stir emotions and reactions that he didn’t want to awaken and had been trying to control for so long.

One touch from her would be enough to make him wild.

“You should loosen up more often you know,” Nami suggested; continuing her ministrations on his back, aware that his body was responding to her touch. How she loves to tease him. Just to see a crack in his usual cool and controlled expression. She deliberately ran her hand back on his abs and down to the edge of his pants, flicking it playfully.

Zoro was aware of her breasts pressing against his back and where her hands are deliberately positioned.

He was already running out of swear words to use for this witch. Argh!

She was chuckling behind him. Enjoying his current predicament.

“That’s enough.” He snarled, grabbing her hands before she decides to go much further down. Oh he knows the extent of what she can and will do just to rattle his nerves.

Nami laughed. “Chill Zoro. No need to be upset.”

His good eye slanted dangerously at her. She’s enjoying this too much. Far too much than he prefers.

She tapped his cheek with her finger. “You have damn good muscles there Zoro.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” He growled out, feeling his temper rising.

“Not that much.”

“Oh really? Seems to me like you don’t want to stop touching me.”

Nami snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself too much idiot swordsman.” She faked a yawn, hoping to escape their conversation before he finds a way to get even with her. “That’s it. Thank you for letting me touch your muscles,” she said with a wink. “I better go to bed now. Oyasumi.”

“Not so fast you witch,” Zoro grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and escaping him. Trust Nami to just suddenly high-tail it out of there after causing trouble for him. In one swift move he had her pinned against the railing, imprisoned between his arms.

“You had your fun already?” He asked with an evil smirk. “It’s not fair you know.”

“Huh?”

“Two can play the same game Nami.” She already had her fun teasing him and making him feel uncomfortable.

Time to turn the table.

“Not fair that you were able to touch me and had your fun. While I don’t get anything.” Zoro muttered with a serious expression on his face. “I’m at the disadvantage here.”

Nami continued to stare at him as he moved his face closer to hers.

“Where are you getting at?”

“It’s only fair that I get to touch you too.”

Nami’s eyes widened in disbelief. Oh no. He’s not going to…

But she knows she’s doomed as the swordsman will not let her escape without getting some sort-of-revenge on her.

“Don’t you dare touch me you moron!”

“Sshhh. Not so loud.” Zoro placed a finger on her lips to silence her. “We don’t want the others waking up and finding us in a rather compromising… position.”

By this time Nami’s eyes are as wide as saucers.

“I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much.” He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. Nami felt a shiver running up and down her spine.

Blasted, pathetic, third rate swordsman. He’s using her move against her! This is a taste of her own medicine…

And dear Kami it would probably work on her too!

“No perverted shit. I’m not going to molest you or anything…” he repeated her words as his breath ghosted over the sensitive spot behind her ear and just above her neck.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

“Well… not until you ask me to,” he whispered roguishly, smiling suggestively at her. “And I’ll make sure you WILL ask me to.”

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	3. What's Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite that rough and tough exterior, she knows that even a guy like him has a soft spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 3 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: This was loosely inspired by episode 57 (where Zoro helped Apis with the rope)

* * *

He wore a scowl on his face.

A very familiar scowl that she was quite acquainted with after seeing it every day, every time while they are on board the Thousand Sunny in their pursuit of making their dreams come true.

She knew (precisely by experience), that the scowl plastered on his face would deepen as seconds passed by. Knew that his eyebrows will meet together in a sort-of-grimace that will scrunched up his face and eventually make him look meaner.

And that deep scar on his left eye is not really helping in softening his features. It made him look more dangerous.

He always had… the most intimidating face in the crew. And the expressions he had on it most of the time just strengthened that opinion of hers.

Not that he intimidates her. Hell will froze over first before that shit happens.

Besides, she KNOWS him well enough and she KNOWS how to push his buttons and make him do most of her demands or orders despite initial protests, shouts, insults and name-calling.

She likes to think that it was HER that can intimidate HIM, not the other way around.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she rested her back against the cold, red brick wall of the building behind her. Folding her arms in front of her, she observed the scene before her with unbridled amusement.

The Strawhats’ navigator watched the green-haired swordsman turn around to glare and scowl at a little girl. The girl, who is no more than 6 or 7, is following the tall lad with a look of admiration in her face and eyes.

Nami let a chuckle escape her lips. She knows that the scowling swordsman had save that girl earlier. Some intoxicated and rather stupid street thugs were bullying her and were forcing her to give them her hard-earned money.

She recognized the little girl. She remembered seeing her selling home-made jams and jelly on the street when she was shopping earlier.

Well, little girl or not, those pathetic excuse-of-human-beings were going to beat her up since she was so adamant in not giving up her belis.

Nami would have intervened. She maybe a coward at times but heck, she will not stand aside and watch that girl be abused by those hooligans (besides a nice dose of thunderbolts might help clear their heads, ne?); but then she saw that Zoro had already stepped into the scene and idiots turned their attention to him.

Tough luck. It’ll be fortunate of them if they got away with a few bruises and scratches. But since they’re up against Zoro, she doubted it.

You never piss anyone from the monster trio and expect to come out in one piece.

Those bakas got what they deserved. Kami save their soul.

After kicking the asses of those thugs, Zoro nonchalantly sheathed his swords and walked away leaving the little girl staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in surprise.

Then the girl snapped out of her trance and moved to follow Zoro to thank him. But she only got a shrug from the swordsman.

Any normal person would stop in their tracks with that kind of cold response. But Nami can see how persistent the girl is. She just kept following the former pirate hunter; eyes filled with admiration and cheeks slightly flushed.

Nami’s grin widened. Would you look at that? Someone has a crush on Zoro. Of all people!

Well that was expected. Any normal, young girl would fall for that a-prince-saved-my-ass shit.

Zoro continued glowering at the girl. He said something Nami didn’t quite catch. He was probably trying to get the girl off his back. She only shook her head as Zoro’s scowl deepened, his face darkening to deep shade of red.

Obviously, whatever it is that the little girl is saying to him is enough to make the marimo’s head explode in embarrassment.

Suddenly there was a change in Zoro’s expression. She saw him sighed in defeat and in a move that surprised her, he took the girl by the hand and started walking again.

Nami’s eyebrow arched up but then a small smile graced her lips. Zoro never fails to surprise her sometimes.

The navigator pushed herself off the brick wall and decided to follow them.

A few minutes, turns and houses away… the two stopped in front of a small house. Nami was sure that if Zoro is alone he would definitely, surely get lost. Maybe holding that kid’s hand had an advantage after all.

The girl said something to Zoro and he crouched down. Nami had to bit her lip hard to keep herself from laughing out loud. The little girl kissed Zoro on the cheek and the expression on the swordsman’s face was just priceless!

Nami gazed at the scene before her with absolute mirth. The little girl happily took a step back, opening the door of the house. She waved goodbye to Zoro, saying her thanks again with so much enthusiasm. Zoro returned the wave awkwardly, red hue tinting his cheeks before walking away.

Kami! Zoro can really be a sweetheart when he wants to. She always knew that he had a soft spot despite that tough and rough exterior. That’s the reason why he saved that little girl earlier; in a rather princely way that would even make Sanji proud.

Regardless of what most people say about Roronoa Zoro being a scary, intimidating man or a demon pirate hunter who enjoys slicing people up… she knows the truth.

He has a big heart and a kind soul. Just like everyone in their crew.

Nami smiled fondly as her eyes followed the green-haired lad as he disappeared around the corner. A few seconds later he appeared again and ended up right where he came from.

The second time it happened… she decided to interfere before the madness starts.

He may save damsel-in-distresses but surely he cannot save himself from this insanity.

His sense of direction just might be the death of him… strongest swordsman or not.

“Tch.” Nami sounded out as she approached him. “A little lost aren’t we?”

Zoro immediately scowled when he saw her. “I am not lost woman! The road is—”

Nami cut off his retort with a wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah. The road is moving and changing as well as the houses. They are playing tricks on you again. I get it.” She rolled her eyes at him, earning a growl from the swordsman. She just grinned cheekily as a reply. “Let me help you out. But do expect additional belis in your never-ending debt.” She winked at him as he stared scathingly at her.

“Never doubted that for a moment, gracious one.” Zoro muttered sarcastically. “What the hell are you doing here, you witch? This is far from the shopping district. Are you lost?”

A vein popped out on Nami’s head and she bonked his head.

“Damn it!”

She stared at him as he rubbed the side of his head where a lump was starting to form. He seriously had the nerve to ask her that?!

“I’m going to personally drag your sorry ass to hell you evil witch!” Zoro growled at her and she just scoffed at his threat, ignoring it completely.

Nami’s eyes darted towards the house where Zoro had left the little girl a while ago and then back to the still frowning swordsman. “Seems like some drops of chivalry rubbed at you from all that fighting with Sanji-kun.” Nami teased him as he continued rubbing his abused head. She saw his face turned red instantly. She doesn’t need to explain what she know and saw.

“Saved another damsel-in-distress huh?” She snickered, playfully jabbing his cheek.

He lightly slapped her hand away. “Tch.” He grumbled. “Don’t compare me to that shitty love cook idiot. I don’t run around calling myself prince while spewing out stupid praises about your beauty.”

The orange-haired girl chortled at his statement. “Of course you don’t! You prefer to keep that opinion all to yourself.” This time she poked him on the chest.

“Hmph,” Zoro muttered.

The navigator laughed at his response. Of course he’s not going to admit that one out loud. He was still Roronoa Zoro after all, the rough and tough swordsman with no weaknesses or soft spots.

But she knows better…

“Come on,” she coaxed, grabbing his hand. “Before you get lost again you stupid swordsman.”

“Stupid witch.”

Nami stood on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She will not admit in outright to him but it warms her heart to see him help someone out. To see him protect someone outside his nakama. It made him more appealing to her.

She knows despite that perpetual mean looking exterior… he’s really a sweetheart inside.

Maybe that is just one of the reasons why she had fallen for him.

“Your stupid witch, stupid swordsman.” She said with a smirk, interlocking her fingers with his.

“I agree with that.”

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	4. Tequila and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they discovered a new drink to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 4
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible.
> 
> Rating: T (Suggestive. Very.)
> 
> Note: One-shot title came from Kenny Chesney’s song, Tequila and You. Credits to the singer and the song-writer, I’m just borrowing it.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey!” A voice cajoled him in a sickeningly sweet, sing-song tone. “Wake up, come on, wake up!”

He grunted a little but did not open his eye.

“Wake up!” The voice repeated again. “Wake up you sleepyhead.”

Roronoa Zoro ignored the all-too-familiar, highly-irritating voice of their witch-of-a-navigator. He opted to feign that he was in a deep, deep sleep so that she will go away and leave him alone.

He faked a very loud and convincing (or so he thinks) snore.

“Wake up you lazy ass! I’m not buying that crap!” A dainty foot connected on his midsection with enough force to knock the breath out of him.

“Oooffhh!”

Zoro immediately sat up from his position, trying to catch his breath.

What the hell is with this woman?! Does she really have this nasty habit of abusing him?

“Damn it Nami! What the heck was that for?!” He growled out while clutching his stomach, coughing a little.

Nami blinked innocently at him. “Eeh? I was just trying to wake you up.”

He gritted his teeth and snarled. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“How can you think of me that way?” Nami said in a mock-hurt tone with one hand resting on her cheek and an obviously fake innocent expression on her face.

The swordsman glared at her.

She stared back at him, the faux innocent expression still on her face.

Then she smirked. Feigning innocence with this crewmate of hers is a waste of time. He knows her too much.

“For someone covered with a lot of muscles, I wasn’t even sure that my kick will affect you.” The orange-haired girl said in a matter-of-fact tone, flipping back her hair nonchalantly. “I always thought those abs of yours are… rock-hard.”

Zoro scowled at her, his expression shifting into a more menacing one.

Nami smirked at him. She is standing in front of the swordsman, who’s still sitting on the floor of the Crow’s Nest. It gave her enough leverage to somehow intimidate the man, knowing that if Zoro stood up; he would tower over her and their roles will reverse.

And with that rather threatening expression on his face…

“What do you want Nami?”

The navigator did not miss a beat. “For you to actually pay all the _belis_ you owed me.”

Zoro’s good eye widened. “The fuck are you talking about you greedy witch?!” He exploded. “I already paid all of my debts to you! Why the hell do I still have one?”

“ _Demo_ ,” Nami pouted cutely. “I have to charge you for my effort to wake you up.”

“WHAT?!”

She just continued pouting at him.

“I get a kick and I also get a fucking debt?!” Zoro stood up now, growling. “Is this your new form of torture?”

“ _Hai._ ”

“This is ridiculous Nami!” Zoro rubbed a hand on his face exasperatedly. “Maybe I should just throw you overboard you evil witch and be done with this crap forever!”

Nami waved a finger in front of his face. “You don’t want to do that Zoro- _kun_. Then who will navigate Sunny if you go and feed me to the sharks?”

“I don’t care!”

“You’re a cruel man Roronoa Zoro.”

“And you’re a pain in the ass!”

The navigator’s lips curled into an amused smile. Oh how she loves teasing him. She really likes that close-to-exploding-because-Nami’s-irritating-the-hell-out-of-me-look on him.

Her hands reached out to grab the front of his dark-green coat, pulling him closer to her. She stood on tip-toes, planting a soft kiss on his scowling lips.

“……”

“I was only pulling your leg, pirate hunter.” She murmured, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly.

“Tch.”

Nami laughed and pinched his cheek softly. “Stop scowling. I have something for you.”

“Huh?”

“I said I have something for you,” Nami repeated in a rather patient tone. “Are you deaf now?”

Zoro scowled again. “You violently woke me up to tell me that?”

“Violently?”

“Yes.”

“Spoilsport.” Nami stuck her tongue out at him.

“Your idea of fun differs from mine.” Zoro muttered.

Nami poked his chest. “Your idea of fun is limited to cutting everything in two or more pieces while smiling like a maniac.”

“Well-said witch.” He stepped away from her and headed towards the bench. “You said you have something for me?” He plopped down casually as Nami remained standing in front of him.

“Yeah. Since you’ve been a very good boy and guarded the Sunny all alone while we explored the island. Thought you deserve a reward.”

An eyebrow quirked up at that. “Oh really,” Zoro drawled. “And how much is that gonna cost me?”

“Nothing.”

“You want me to believe that you twisted _onna_?”

This time, it’s Nami’s turn to scowl. “Be nice Roronoa!”

“I can be nice,” Zoro said condescendingly. “But I doubt it if YOU can.”

The navigator pinned him with her most venomous glare.

And Zoro wisely kept his mouth shut, though maybe it’s already too late. Knowing Nami’s tendency for violent outbursts, their so-called ‘playful’ bickering can turn into a full-blown fight in a matter of seconds. And he would rather not get a huge lump on his head or get struck by lightning.

Suddenly Nami’s fist collided with his head.

“ _Ite…_ ”

“That’s 100,000 _belis_ in your name again you stupid swordsman!” She declared with a crack of her knuckles.

The swordsman rubbed his head, wincing slightly. “Never doubted that,” he said with a sigh. He knows he had it coming… he’ll just never learn. “If my debt hits 120 million _belis_ , you can just surrender me to the marines and get my bounty.”

“Don’t worry. I was actually planning to.” Nami countered with an awfully evil smile on her face.

He snorted in response. As if she can really do that. Still rubbing his abused head, he opted to finally finish their conversation so that he can go back to his nap (before Nami decides to abuse him more. Seriously, what the heck does he see in this vicious woman?).

“So what and where is this something that you have for me?” He inquired, yawning widely. He shifted from his position so that he is now lying on the bench, an indication that he is ready to doze off… again.

The orange-haired girl smiled at this. “I’ll give it to you tonight,” she said. “You’ve got the second watch right?”

“Why tonight? Why not give it to me now?”

“Because patience is a virtue,” Nami replied cryptically, which only pique Zoro’s curiosity. “I have the first one so I’ll just wait for you here ok?”

“You disturb my nap just to tell me you’re giving me something tonight?”

Nami rolled her eyes at him. “Yes. And for your information, you were not asleep earlier!”

“Hmph.”

The navigator bent down so that her face is close to his. “Stop scowling. You can go back to your beloved napping now. I promise I won’t disturb you.” she smiled cheekily at him.

“Just try and die witch.”

Nami laughed and kissed his cheek before heading towards the Crow’s Nest exit. “ _Ja mata ne_ , Zoro.”

And she got a snore as an answer.

* * *

“You sure took your sweet time,” Nami complained petulantly when Zoro finally arrived at the Crow’s Nest almost half an hour late for his shift. She narrowed her warm brown orbs at him. “Don’t tell me you got lost on your way here?”

“I don’t get lost you freaking witch!”

“Right.” Nami huffed in disbelief.

The tall swordsman glared at her. “I took a bath, oh evil one. Weather’s a bit hot tonight.”

She made a face at him, looking down at her bikini top and skimpy jean shorts. “Of course it is. We are anchored in a summer island after all.”

Zoro plopped down beside her on the bench. “So what do you have for me?”

“Tch! Impatient as ever aren’t we?”

He frowned. “Quit your dilly-dallying. You already made me wait a good half a night to know whatever it is so make sure what you have for me is worth all this trouble!”

She beamed a smile at him. “Oh you are going to like it. Very much.”

Zoro merely raised an eyebrow at her as she reached inside the brown paper bag beside her.

“Sake?” He queried when she handed him a bottle.

Nami grinned. “Nope!” She watched as the ex-pirate hunter studied the bottle with keen interest; the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk.

Oh, he already likes it. There is never a doubt on how much this guy loves booze.

“I got this back at the town. Thought you might like it. It’s strong stuff or so they say.” Nami explained. “Though I doubt if there is any ‘strong stuff’ for you.”

Zoro scrutinized the drink. “Never had this one before,” he stated. Not wasting any second, he opened the bottle and was about to guzzle it.

“ _Chotto matte!”_ Nami shouted. Without a second thought, she shoved her fingers inside his mouth to stop him.

“Gwaark!” 

“Don’t drink it like that you brute!” The navigator screeched, hitting his head with her other hand. She made a face a she pulled her fingers from his mouth, wiping it on his pants.

Zoro was coughing, his eyes bulging out. “What the heck was that you sadistic witch!” He almost roared out when he regained his composure… voice.

“Don’t drink it like that!” Nami bonked him on the head again. “You’re going to ruin the fun!”

“FUN?! WHAT FUN??!” Zoro retorted scathingly. “You mean shoving your damn hand inside my mouth?!”

“Sheesh. Quit whining.”

“I don’t whine you wicked witch!”

“Well sorry… I guess.”

“Sorry my ass!”

Nami took the bottle from him, setting it down on the floor. “Geez, I’m sooo sorry, Zoro _-sama_. I know you’ll forgive me though, because I’m cute.”

Zoro answered her with a string of profanities.

She ignored it and instead, made a grab for the neatly folded blankets she brought earlier. She spread it on the floor and turned to stare at the still glowering swordsman.

“Come here and sit.” She ordered, totally refusing to acknowledge the fact that Zoro is still glaring daggers at her.

“Zorooo,” she sweetly called his name when he did not move. She flashed him a mischievous smile, patting the empty space beside her.

The swordsman reluctantly relented with a sigh. She was never the one to be intimidated or affected by his glares. He strode over to her and sat himself beside her. He might as well give in to her whims rather than have her bitch at him for the rest of the night

“I promise you this’ll be fun.” Nami assured him when he sat down beside her. She crawled closer to him to kiss him.

“Trying to make it up for shoving your hand inside my mouth huh?” Zoro asked against her lips, with one eyebrow raised questioningly at her.

“Oh please,” Nami made a face at him.

“Just hand me that bottle and let me enjoy my drink and you’re forgiven.”

Nami shook her head. “No.”

“No?”

“We are not going to chug it down ‘til the bottle’s empty pirate hunter.” Nami smiled playfully at him.

“Why not? I like to drink that way.” Zoro retorted.

“Come on Zoro,” Nami pinched his cheek, hard. “Humor me ok?” She moved away from him to grab the paper bag from the bench. Zoro frowned when she pulled out a small salt shaker (obviously from their kitchen) and a small plastic box with lemon slices in it.

“What’s that for?” Zoro queried not really understanding the need for them.

Nami grinned. She grabbed the bottle and handed it to him. “They call this Tequila. And these…” she motioned to the salt and lemon. “We need them so that we can drink it.”

“Can’t we just drink that stuff normally? Like bottoms up, then winner takes all?””

“You’re no fun!” Nami pouted. “Rules in drinking this stuff are: lick, shot, suck.”

“There are rules in drinking this?” Zoro stared at her in disbelief, as he opened the bottle.

“Yes.”

“Why the hell would I want to lick, shot and suck when I can just drink it all?!”

Nami smirked and the green-haired lad merely raised an eyebrow again. There is that mischievous glint in her eye—the one that promises him he is going to certainly enjoy what she had in mind.

“I’ll show you why,” she murmured, taking a slice of lemon from the box. “Take your shirt off.”

The corner of swordsman’s lips twitched up at that. When she put it that way…

He obligingly pulled his black tank top over his head, throwing it aside and watched the orange-haired girl moved closer to him with a sensual smile on her face.

She kissed him full on the lips before placing the lemon slice between his teeth, the smile never leaving her face. Then she moved to lick the spot above his collarbone slowly, teasingly. His earrings tinkled against each other when her head brushed against them. He watched, fascinated, as she pulled away only to sprinkle a bit of salt on the wet spot before licking it again.

He could only stare at her when she took a swig from the bottle, licking her lips when she’s finished before diving into his mouth, taking a bite from the lemon she had placed there.

Instinctively, Zoro pulled the lemon out and crushed his mouth into hers; tasting the alcohol she just recently drank, tasting the tanginess of the lemon she had just bitten, mixed with just a hint of saltiness and her own sweet, unique taste…

 _Kami_ (even if he doesn’t believe in one), booze combined with Nami’s taste is more intoxicating than anything he’d ever tried.

Nami pulled away for air. Panting, she rested her forehead against his; loving the way he was staring at her… as if he’s going to devour her right there.

She gave a shaky but amused laugh. “Do you get it now, swordsman?”

Now he finally understands why she wants to play this little game. “Got it.”

The navigator smiled naughtily at him. “Your turn,” she said invitingly, pulling at the strings of her bikini top.

Zoro’s smirk is unrivaled.

_“Cause you and Tequila make me crazy_

_Run like poison in my blood…”_

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	5. Red is the Color of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 5
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible.
> 
> Rating: T

* * *

“I can’t believe you just went full idiot on me!”

The orange-haired beauty complained with a huff as she made her way across the street in angry strides, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly against the pavement.

The street was completely empty and rather dark despite the lamplights lining it, but Nami did not mind it a bit. Sure in normal circumstances (aka situations where she’s not in a downright pissed mood), she would not traverse this road without any companion (which most preferably, would be one of the monster trio); especially after Robin warned them earlier that the place is a favorite leisure spot of some notorious pirates, ruffians and even the marines.

But who the hell cares?! Damn it. Let them come and try to attack or arrest her. She’s in a very foul mood right now; her hands are itching to hurt something…

… or better yet, someone.

“Can’t you move much faster than that?!” She spun around sharply to face her companion who was walking ever so slowly behind her. “I swear your still-to-exists grandkids are already up to their ears with their debts to me!”

“Shut up woman!” Zoro snarled. He had enough of her bitching these past few minutes. It was making his head throb painfully.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” Nami fumed, marching towards him with an expression on her face that she meant to choke the life out of him right there and then.

Zoro did not even bother to evade her fist as it hit the side of his head with a much stronger force than usual. Maybe it’ll help lessen the dull ache in his head. Another pain to numb the other pain.

He watched as Nami’s face scrunched up into a much more furious expression when he just took her abuse with a straight face. _Ah_ , he mused. _Zoro, one point. Sea witch, still bitching._

She turned away from him without another word and started walking again, heels creating angry clicking sounds that echoed along the silent street.

He moved to follow her and winced slightly when he felt pain on his side. He muttered a curse as he clutched the spot, feeling the blood seeping through his _haramaki_. Damn it! Was he really that preoccupied earlier that he did not noticed he got nicked?

He shook his head, silently berating himself for not concentrating enough that he let a really weak enemy get the better of him.

Why is he in this predicament again? All he wanted was to have a relaxing night with some booze in some nice bar on this nice town…

And now he is stuck with a bitchy and totally-furious-at-him Nami.

Damn his luck!

Suddenly there was a prickling sensation on his nape. He tilted his head a little, listening intently. It was faint but he can’t be wrong.

Footsteps!

_And too many not to be THEM_. He thought irritably.

Using _Kenbunshoku Haki_ , he was able to sense that ‘them’ are not too far from where they are.

_Kuso!_

He realized that Nami was nearing the corner of the street, right where their enemies are coming from. If she turns the corner she would be face to face with them and…

He did not bother finishing his train of thought.

Moving as fast as he can, he ran towards Nami. The crazy woman probably couldn’t hear the footsteps coming because of the sound her equally crazy high heels are making.

When he reached his feisty crewmate, Zoro grabbed her swiftly by the waist and shoved her towards the dark alleyway on their left.

“What the—?!”

“Ssshh…” Zoro shushed her, not even bothering to give her a glance. He was staring back at the street. “They’re here.” He muttered curtly and beckoned at her to move farther down the shadowy part of the alley. 

The cat thief groaned inwardly. Damn! Those guys were fast and persistent. And here she thought they already defeated them earlier.

Still, thanks to their lucky stars (if they have any), that it’s not the marines that are pursuing them but just a bunch of trained ruffians who knows how to handle people who tries to swindle them.

Well, at least they are the lesser evil of the two…

The sound of running feet filled the air. Nami heard a familiar voice ordering the men to search the vicinity for the two pirates. 

“Quickly!” The gruff voice barked above the noise. “They still haven’t gotten that far. Find them!”

Nami sighed inwardly. What a drag. She had high expectations that she’ll be coming back to the Sunny with a lot of cash on hand from gambling and conning some gullible players. _Kami_ knows how badly they need to re-stash their ship’s treasury. Especially since shopping for food—meat, to be exact, and lots of it—for their gluttonous captain is bound to reduce them to being flat broke… for a long time.

She was doing so damn fine mooching a lot of _beli & _jewelries from some awestricken patrons whom she managed to charm and captivate. She was about to hit the jackpot (the vault itself) with the help of a totally enthralled gambling house manager—a rather lewd man—whom she managed to wrapped around her pinky with false promises of giving him the best night of his life.

It had been such a good plan, but when the despicable fart started wrapping his arms around her to smooch her…

All hell broke loose.

And right in the middle of it is the demon pirate hunter himself.

There goes her plan down the drain. Zoro single-handedly wiped out the whole area much to Nami’s surprise and delight. And the best part of it all was that he unintentionally destroyed the vault, leaving all the riches inside it for Nami to take.

It should’ve ended with the two of them hauling sacks of treasures back to the ship instead of running away from incessant pursuers, empty-handed.

They didn’t expect the manager to be able to call for back-up immediately. The gambling house is ready for all kinds of disturbances and attacks and has a special security unit to take care of such problems. Before Nami can even touch one, single _beli_ from the vault, Zoro was already clashing swords with them.

Unexpectedly, the members of the security unit are quite skilled, that even Zoro—monster that he is—had a bit of a trouble taking them down.

And she was damn sure she electrocuted them enough to render them unconscious until the next day before dragging Zoro away from the skirmish.

Damn them and their persistence. They must have realized that the troublemakers are actually wanted pirates and was determined to catch them for the bounties on their heads.

Beside her Zoro shifted and she realized that he was tying his bandana around his head.

“Hmph,” she sniffed haughtily. “Just make sure they’re not going to get up and start chasing us again.”

“Be quiet woman and just stay there.”

“I’m still not finished with you. Just wait ‘til we get back to the Sunny you moron.”

“Whatever witch.” The swordsman growled at her before stepping out of the shadows.

“ _Kokujo O Tatsumaki!_ ”

* * *

Nami opened her eyes and sighed. She silently watched the steam coming from the tub rise towards the bathroom’s ceiling. It had been a long day.

A long and arduous day.

Finally they were able to get back to the Sunny Go without any other disruptions after Zoro successfully dispatched their pursuers. The moment they boarded the ship, she gave him her most venomous glare before walking away. She ignored all questions and greetings directed at her (mostly from their captain and the cook) and headed straight to the girls’ room, banging the door close behind her.

She was mad—correction—she was livid. And she can’t stay in the same room with that _baka_ pirate hunter without feeling the need to scratch his remaining eye out.

The Sunny’s navigator stomped her feet on the water and watched it splashed around her.

Why in the world does Zoro need to stick his stupid head into her business?

To say that he was lost and accidentally found his way to the gambling house where she was might be reasonable.

But to cause an uproar just because of… what exactly?

Nami didn’t have time to think about it earlier. She was far too busy trying to get her hands on the money while thinking of a good escape plan to even contemplate the reason.

Their swordsman doesn’t really have this weird penchant for starting any scuffles unless provoked. And as far as she knows, there is nothing in the gambling house that might goad him into tearing down the area into bits and pieces.

So why?

There was a soft knock on the door and a voice belonging to their archeologist called her name.

“Nami?”

“ _Hai!_ ” She answered wearily.

Robin opened the door just enough to poke her head in. “Sorry to disturb you but cook- _san_ prepared some tea and snacks.” A small smile of amusement was on her lovely face. Nami understood the underlying message of that smile. Robin just saved her from their resident peeping Tom’s antic. “He was hoping you’d join us,” she added. “It might help you feel better.”

Nami nodded with a smile of her own. “Will do.” She moved to stand up from the tub.

Robin was about to close the door but hesitated slightly. “Oh, and Nami?”

“Yes?”

The _Hana hana no Mi_ user threw a not-so-small bag on the bathroom floor.

“Zoro told me to give this to you.” Robin explained. “It’s yours he said.” She gave her a meaningful smile before closing the door.

Nami approached the bag and picked it up. Her eyes automatically lit up when she saw what’s inside it. But then, she noticed something unusual with bag.

_That idiot!_

* * *

It was rare for her to go and visit the men’s quarters as she knows that the place reeks too much of sweat and testosterone, not to mention that the boys have this nasty habit of leaving their discarded clothes piling up not only in the laundry basket but on the floor. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before opening the door. She didn’t bother knocking. It’s not like all of her male crew mates are currently there.

She stepped inside and saw someone lounging on the low sofa on the left side of the room, a bottle of _sake_ in his hand.

“What do you want?” Zoro asked rather curtly when he saw the orange-haired woman entered the room.

Nami glowered at him for a full minute. She honestly thought Chopper would confine the stupid swordsman inside the infirmary for the whole night. But here he was, relaxing and drinking to his heart’s content.

Zoro eyed her warily when she did not answer before bringing the bottle to his mouth, downing its remaining content. His bare feet were propped up on the sunken table, boots discarded and left haphazardly beneath him. His swords were on the sofa across him and his _haramaki_ and _yukata_ were missing.

A half-naked Roronoa Zoro is always a sight in the eyes, except when he is sporting a white bandage around his midriff.

“Oi,” he called out to her again when she just continued staring at him. “What the hell are you spacing out there for woman? Like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

That made the navigator scoffed. “Puh-lease. I’m not here to ogle at you.”

Zoro smirked, expecting an answer like that. “Then why are you here? If this is about the recent increase in my debt, I’m sure the bag I gave you can cover all of it.”

As if on cue Nami threw the bag, aiming at his face. Zoro raised a hand to catch it without so much a glance.

A cocky grin appeared on the swordsman face. “What is this?” He queried in an amused tone. “You’re throwing them away just like that? I thought you worship this stuff.” He tossed the bag on the table and its contents spilled out. Valuable jewelries, precious gemstones and gold coins littered across the table.

“Still not enough for you, you greedy witch?” Zoro asked with a sneer. If he was not mistaken the contents of the bag would be enough to clear all his debts with Nami and still keep him debt-free for some years.

Though knowing how cunning and greedy the _Mugiwara’s_ navigator is, he’s sure she will still find a way to keep him indebted to her for the rest of his life.

“I could’ve brought back much more than that!” Nami snarled at him. “But you just had to appear and ruin everything you big oaf!”

Zoro’s good eye narrowed dangerously. No surprises with this. Nami is the type of person that when you offer your hand, she will not accept it but rather will demand for your whole arm.

“Tch,” he sounded out. “Not good enough for you huh, you wicked _onna_?” He stood up, deciding he needs another bottle of _sake_ for this conversation. “The least you could do is say thank you for that bag. But gratitude just isn’t in your vocabulary right?”

Nami crossed her arms in front of her. “Thank you for the bag Zoro!” She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. “If you weren’t such a big idiot, we would’ve taken much more than that!”

“You’re welcome woman.” Zoro shot back in the same tone. “And while you’re at it, you can also thank me for saving your damn ass!”

“Arrrgh!” Nami shouted in frustration. “That’s just it you blockhead! I didn’t ask you to save me! You didn’t need to save me! What the hell are you saving me from anyway?!” She yelled at him, stomping one foot on the floor to displace all her aggravation.

Outside they could hear footsteps moving hurriedly away from the room. The guys must’ve heard Nami’s angry shouting inside and decided it’d be much better (and safe) to stay somewhere else for now.

“That damn disgusting manager is groping you for crying out loud!” Zoro exploded. “What am I supposed to do? Clap my hands or something?! My job is to protect your ass woman! I don’t give a shit if you’re not happy about it! Just suck it up and deal with it!”

“That’s just utterly stupid Zoro!” Nami growled at him. “I was seducing him so I can get the vault’s combination and do away with the money!”

“No sea witch! He was forcing himself on you and you’re trying to push him away!”

That stopped Nami. Was it…?

“Don’t tell me you’re really planning to go all the way with that revolting piece of shit!” Zoro inquired with so much spitefulness that it shook the former thief to the core. “Well sorry for worrying about your stupid ass!”

Everything just suddenly clicked into their right places for Nami. So that’s the reason why their monster of a swordsman brought devastation to that poor gambling house.

“You are jealous,” she murmured.

Zoro’s head snapped towards her. “What?!”

Nami let a small, wry smile appear on her lips. “You are jealous Zoro.”

“Wha-what the heck?! No I am not woman!” Zoro snarled at her. “I am not jealous. Where the hell did you get that idea?!”

“Zoro—” she said name with a hint of amusement.

“Listen Nami,” Zoro cut her off. “It’s my job to protect you and everyone else in this crew! Jealousy has nothing to do with it!”

“If it’s only that Zoro, then there’s no need to literally obliterate the gambling house!”

“Witch!” Zoro growled at her. “Even if Luffy or that _ero_ -cook is the one who found you in that situation, I am damn sure that that place will still be destroyed!” He plopped down on the sofa again. This whole goddamned conversation is depleting his strength.

“Nami,” the swordsman grunted. “If you are not happy with all this me-saving-your-ass-shit, then you can just go damn straight to Luffy and tell him to order me to stop protecting you.” His good eye stared straight at her brown orbs.

_Stop protecting her?_

That made Nami bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She was used to Zoro losing his temper with her, what with all the bantering and blackmailing they’ve been doing from the moment they sailed together. But this… this is different.

She may not admit it—not even to herself—but she always kind of love it when the swordsman comes to her rescue.

Silence filled the room as the both pirates avoided looking at each other. Nami can feel the heat rising on her face as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Out of all the arguments she had with the former pirate hunter, this was probably the worst one.

It made her feel rotten when she realized that despite everything she did to the green-haired man, he still wants to protect her. He saved her earlier from that lewd manager, fought the enemies so they could escape, managed to snag a bag filled with treasures and gave it all to her… he did all this without so much a complaint and with an injury that she wasn’t aware of because she was far too busy bitching and grousing at him.

He deserves some gratitude for everything and all she did was bitch at him again and accuse him of being jealous.

“If I ask Luffy and he did order you… are you going to obey him?” Nami asked quietly.

Zoro stared at her for a moment. Luffy will not be amused by that request. To him, they should all protect each other, no matter what. He broke into slight smile. “What the hell are you talking about woman? As if Luffy will agree to that.”

His answer made her smile. “Yeah, like he will.” She heaved a small sigh of relief. “He won’t budge even if I blackmail him.”

Zoro glanced at navigator; he could tell earlier she was so close to tears. Knowing that he was the cause makes him want to bang his head against the wall.

He shouldn’t have said that.

He stood up and approached the orange-haired girl. She looked up to meet his eye.

“Nami, I…” he paused, looking like he was not sure if he should say what is on his mind.

“I’m sorry Zoro,” Nami apologized. “I’m really a bitch.”

That made the him laugh. “You are always a bitch.” That earned him a punch on his arm. “You’re forgiven. Just take that damn bag of treasures and let’s just call it even ok?”

She nodded in agreement. “I’ll just find another way to make you indebted to me again.”

“Never doubted that sea witch.”

Nami smiled at him. “Aren’t you going to apologize too Zoro? That was rather nasty of you, you know…”

The swordsman’s face turned slightly red. “You’re nastier.” He took a deep breath and extended his hand. “I’m sorry too Nami. Truce?”

She eagerly took his hand to shake it. “Truce.”

When they let go, he turned and grabbed the cloth resting on the sofa, slipping it on. It was a red version of his usual _yukata_. Sans the sash.

Nami gazed at him with surprise. “What happened to the green one?”

“Huh?” Zoro looked down at what he was wearing. “Oh it’s in the laundry; it’s got blood on it.”

“Even your _haramaki_?”

He nodded.

It was just unusual not to see their swordsman without his usual green _yukata_ and _haramaki._

“You should take care of yourself more,” Nami chided him. “If I hadn’t seen the blood stains on that bag,” she motioned at the sack resting on the table. “I wouldn’t have known you were injured earlier.”

“I’m ok. A wound like this won’t kill me.” Zoro patted the bandaged area confidently. “Besides Chopper had already seen it and patched it up flawlessly.”

Nami snorted. “I won’t say it twice. Just don’t forget that it is your job to protect me.”

The smile Zoro gave her made her heart flutter. “That’s something I won’t forget woman. Or you’ll charge me even in the afterlife. Now, kindly go back to your room and get some rest.”

“And where are you going?”

“I need my _sake._ That conversation we had is exhausting.” He answered while shoving his feet inside his boots.

“Yeah I’ll probably do that.” Nami agreed, feeling glad that they were able to patch things up in the end. “But not before I collect my stash!” She leapt forward to gather the scattered treasures, placing them back in the bag.

“Good night Nami,” Zoro said before walking towards the door.

“Good night Zoro,” she answered back. “By the way…”

Zoro turned his head to look at her.

“Red looks good on you,” Nami commented.

A teasing smile appeared on the green-haired guy’s face. “It does?”

The pretty navigator nodded. “Red looks good on you,” she repeated. “As long as it’s not your blood, Zoro.” The look she gave him was so intense that it made him want to reach out and touch her face.

He understood what she was trying to convey to him. Everything was there in that simple line she uttered so earnestly.

He nodded back and gave her a smile, silently telling her that he will take care for himself because she asked him to.

She answered him with a grateful smile and murmured a soft ‘thank you Zoro’.

“Nami?” He called out and she lifted her head to gaze at him.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to see _red_ again.” He said and watched with fascination as the navigator’s eyes widened with the realization of the implication of his statement.

He chuckled before stepping out of the room to grab another bottle of _sake_ in the kitchen, much to the chagrin of their resident love cook.

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	6. If Looks Could Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 6
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: One-shot. PWP (not the M one).

* * *

“Seriously?”

A pair of brown eyes slanted dangerously as the question came out in a snarl.

Not the one to be deterred, she met his gaze with a fierce glare of her own.

“Well yeah. Seriously too?” She shot back, hands finding their place on her hips.

Ooooh. If looks could kill, somebody’s already splayed out on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny… dead cold.

“Whatever witch,” the green-haired swordsman huffed angrily, turning around so he can walk away from the infuriating and bratty navigator.

“Don’t whatever me you ass,” Nami growled. “And don’t you dare walk away from me.”

“Conversation’s over.” Zoro muttered as he descended the Sunny’s foremast stairs. His booted foot hit each floorboard heavily, as if he wanted to stomp on them until they crack to smithereens.

Nami immediately followed him. Zoro was in an unnaturally unpleasant mood. And she might just have a suspicion as to why.

“Honestly Zoro,” she sighed exasperatedly. “You’re jealous of a kid?”

The swordsman stopped dead in his tracks. It was a good thing though that as of the moment, no one is currently loafing on the deck to hear her absurd declaration.

“You are, aren’t you?” Nami probed when she receive no answer aside from the sudden stiffening of the tall man’s shoulders

Zoro slanted his head slightly towards her direction and hissed venomously. “I am not jealous woman!” He then proceeded to march across the deck, more heavy footed than before. A little more force in his stride and he’ll be putting holes on Franky’s carefully manicured lawn for sure.

“Oh really,” Nami fought the urge to snort at his denial. “And what, pray tell, do you think you’re doing if it’s not called jealousy?”

Zoro turned to face her unexpectedly that she nearly collided with him. “I am NOT.”

The navigator frowned at him. “He’s just a kid for crying out loud!”

“And a lecherous one at that! He has the makings of that _ero_ -curly brow and Brook combined. Oh and let’s not forget that perverted old samurai too!”

“What?!” Nami exploded. Seriously, what the hell is up with their swordsman extraordinaire? He was really being crabby and she’s not finding it amusing at all. Well, the fact that he can ACTUALLY be jealous, yeah she can. But aside from that he’s being difficult and surly all morning that Nami can’t help but think who is the actual brat in the Thousand Sunny.

“That kid is groping you and you are letting him!” Zoro’s tone grew dangerously low, an absolute sign that one more push and the former pirate hunter will explode.

“No he’s not.” Nami retorted stubbornly, crossing her arms as she glowered at the man in front of her.

“Oh really?” There was a sarcastic smile on the swordsman’s face. “His face is always in your chest every damn chance he got. And you actually think it’s just a hug? Are you really that dense Nami?”

“I repeat he’s just a kid,” Nami gritted her teeth to keep herself from shrieking. Where did Zoro get that idea? And honestly? He’s accusing a kid? That’s low blow anywhere she looks.

But the Straw Hats’ first mate was not done. “And you and Robin bathe with him? Oh come on!” Zoro would’ve thrown his hands up in frustration but that’s just not him.

Nami scowled. Everything was clicking into the right places. There was definitely no way she was wrong with what she’s suspecting. He IS jealous. And of Momo- _chan_ of all!

Why can’t he be normal and just be jealous of… Sanji perhaps? At least with their flirty, flighty cook it would be reasonable.

She decided to play her cards right.

“You’re just mad because you can’t take baths with me.”

If Zoro’s scarred eye can just freaking open itself from that shocking accusation, it would have done so. “What?!”

“You heard me!” She raised her chin up to meet his gaze challengingly. “And you’re also mad because Momo- _chan_ can hug me whenever he wants!”

“More like bury his face in your chest you mean,” Zoro muttered darkly.

“I’m right. You are jealous.”

“Woman, I am NOT!”

And the staring contest began. No one is backing down as it is well known in the crew that the swordsman and the navigator rank closely to the Straw Hats’ captain when it comes to stubbornness.

“You are angry because you can’t freely do whatever you want with me.” Nami taunted, daring the green-haired man to correct and deny her accusation.

Like Zoro will take her bait. He’s not going to help Nami dig a hole where he can bury himself into.

He merely sneered at her. “Whatever witch, I’m done talking here.” With that he turned and headed towards the male quarters.

“Zoro,” she called out but the former pirate hunter already entered the room and closed the door.

Nami was left alone in the deck. She exhaled loudly in irritation. Zoro was smart enough to walk away from their discussion without implicating himself.

She had known the swordsman to be straight forward and honest. Why can’t he just admit it outright that he is actually jealous of a kid?

Maybe there are just some things that even a man in Zoro’s caliber can’t acknowledge; most likely because the idiot’s to proud to admit that he can actually be riled up every now and then when it involves her.

The man doesn’t want her to realize the power she had over him. Too bad.

Oh he’ll pay for that dearly.

Regardless. This is one confrontation she’s not willing to continue until tomorrow.

She trudged towards the quarters and opened the door. None of the other male Straw Hats were inside. Zoro was already lying on his bunk at the far end of the room, his swords resting against the wall.

“Zoro,” she called out again. Softly.

He did not answer. Nami rolled her eyes. She knows he’s pretending to be asleep so that she will leave.

Not gonna happen.

“Oi marimooo,” Nami moved closer to him and poked his cheek.

He swatted her hand. “Go away Nami, I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Zo-ro,” she poked him again. Harder this time. An irritated expression appeared on his face. She sat on his bunk, nudging him. A silent command for him to make space for her.

“I said go away,” he grumbled.

Nami stuck her tongue out at him. She scooted closer, forcing her body on the small space available beside the swordsman. Zoro grunted and finally adjusted his body so she can lie down next to him.

The navigator grinned and she knows she already won the fight. She casually draped half of her body on top of the swordsman, her face a few inches away from his. She knows, of course, how to push his buttons especially when he is having his temper tantrum.

“Let me make it up to you ok?” She murmured sweetly, flicking his nose lightly.

Zoro frowned.

“I am neglecting you aren’t I?” Nami asked teasingly, amused when the frown on Zoro’s face turned into a scowl.

She nuzzled his neck, smiling when she heard a sigh escape his lips. She knew she had him.

“No more baths with that samurai kid,” Zoro suddenly muttered.

Nami lifted her head slightly to gaze at his face. Brown eyes met a lone, stern, gray one and she bit her lip. “Ok.” She readily agreed.

“No bikini tops and no hugging with his face to your breasts or I will slice him into little pieces and use him as a fishing bait.”

The _mikan_ -haired girl wanted to laugh at that. So he is NOT jealous huh? Or so he claims.

And with a kid at that.

“Nami!” Zoro’s tone was menacing.

She nodded as she settled her head against his chest. “Ok, no more hugs and baths. The only one allowed to that is you.”

“Good.”

A catty grin graced her lips. “Aren’t you a bit possessive?”

“Shut up.”

Nami shifted to settle beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Do you want to take a bath now?” She asked mischievously.

Zoro groaned not missing the not-so-subtle invitation from the naughty navigator. Pulling her closer to him, he nuzzled her hair. “No, I want to sleep.”

“Want me to sleep here?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. “This is the men’s quarters.” He reminded her.

“So?” Nami pouted. “If you are going to be a big green-eyed monster might as well let the others see that I’m yours.”

Loud laughter came from the outside of the room and the door banged open. The other crew members entered, ready to call it a day.

The laughter halted abruptly when they saw Nami and Zoro.

“Wha—wha—wha…” Was all Sanji can say while everyone else remained frozen in their respective spots.

“Nami’s sleeping here tonight,” Zoro said with a smirk, pulling his blanket over them.

Maybe it’s not a bad idea to let everyone in the ship know that they are together and that nobody—be it that pervert kid or the _ero_ -cook—can touch what’s his.

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	7. One Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swordsman and the navigator share a moment with no pretenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 7
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. Song fic.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Scenes are not necessarily happening while the lyrics are playing. My suggestion is to keep the song on a loop until you finish reading or you can just totally ignore it and just read the fic. TDs stands for tone dials. Italicized words are song lyrics.

* * *

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in  
_ _And follow my lead…_

It was Brook who brought the blasted tone dials on the Thousand Sunny after attending a music festival in a jovial island, where the Straw Hats momentarily docked to replenish their supply and stretch their legs.

Almost everyone was excited with their musician’s newest acquisition. Brook may have been a rock star during the crew’s separation but had overlooked (or deliberately _overlooked_ ) to bring any of his tone dials on board for the others to enjoy.

After a boisterous debate between the loud members of the crew, it was eventually decided to place the TDs inside the aquarium bar. And when said dials started playing, a hush fell over the rambunctious crew and even their high-spirited captain paused momentarily to listen to the melody.

Brook was thrilled with his friends’ reactions right down to the bones (since he IS only bones after all). He had personally picked the songs recorded on the dials from the artists and musicians who were at the festival and thought his _nakama_ might like it.

And like they did.

For the next days the door of the aquarium bar stayed open as the tone dials played all day long, filling every corner of the Thousand Sunny with different melodies.

_Well I found a girl_  
_Beautiful and sweet  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…_

Zoro’s ears grew accustomed to the sounds that were playing. He did not participate in the crew’s current fascination with the music. Each _Mugiwara_ had his or her own favorite and depending on what is playing, the swordsman can distinguish who’s got their hands on the TDs.

That one particularly bouncy song playing all morning ‘til noon would be Luffy’s. Said captain got hooked on it so much that he played it over and over again, subjecting the crew to a humming marathon of that particular ditty as they go about their daily tasks.

Except him, of course.

Not more than once his ever attentive ears caught Usopp or Chopper humming theirs. Twice he heard Franky singing under his breath during dinner. Even that pathetic excuse of a cook was not excluded from the madness; crooning as he prepared their meals, his feet tapping in time with the music.

Though it seemed like Robin did not get caught up in the music craze, he stand to be corrected when he heard the dark-haired woman humming while tending to her flower bed as he secretly tried to nap under Nami’s _mikan_ trees.

And the navigator was just as bad as the rest of them. When the Sunny was anchored for the night and everyone is asleep, he would hear the tone dials playing Nami’s favorite song.

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
_ _Not knowing what it was_

For three consecutive nights, he kept seeing the navigator stealthily crossing the lawn deck to head to the aquarium bar. Her long, orange hair glinting under the moonlight that it easily caught his eye.

And for three consecutive nights, he would silently follow her to check what in the world she’s up to.

A brief glance at the porthole and he would find the same scene as the previous nights: the navigator sitting on the floor with an open bottle of wine, a glass on her hand, eyes closed, singing softly.

She was totally immersed with the melody that he decided not to bother her and simply chose to walk away, letting her be alone with her wine and her song.

_I will not give you up this time_

Before the week ended, Zoro—who thought he was resistant to any influences—succumbed unconsciously and found himself humming that certain song, much to his horror.

And it didn’t help that he can actually hear it as he made his way up the ladder of the crow’s nest to relieve Nami of her watch duty.

He wisely shut his mouth to refrain himself from humming again. If she finds out about it, he’ll never hear the end of it.

He approached the open trap door and peered inside. It was the same scene as with the aquarium bar. He noted the tone dials turntable lying on the crow’s nest’s floor along with a bottle of wine and one, unperturbed navigator.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
_ _And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

Nami acknowledged his presence with a soft ‘hmmm’ and a slight tip of her head as she sipped her wine.

“That thing had been used too much,” he drawled as he made his way inside. Nami angled her head towards him, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

“It’s a wonder it hasn’t snapped in two,” Zoro continued. “Luffy’s already abused it a lot these past few days.”

“Debts and threats did the trick.” The orange-haired girl replied flippantly.

“And scheduled uses?”

Nami’s lips quirked a little at that. “Yep. Or Luffy will hog it all day.” He raised an eyebrow at her. Lately he noticed that her mood seemed to improve whenever she hears that song or whenever she hums it.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

“Well time to hit the sack, witch. It’s my shift now.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

“It’s already an hour past midnight. Don’t you need your beauty sleep or something?”

Nami laughed at that. “Gee, thanks for your concern. But I think I want to listen to this a little more.”

“You know me, always keeping an eye out after your well-being.”

That made the navigator laugh more. “Pun unintended?” She winked at him, half-teasingly and half acknowledging his scarred eye. “Of course I know Zoro,” she stated, tilting her head so she can stare at his face and see his reaction. “You always look out for me. It’s a nasty habit of yours.”

He smirked at her in agreement.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

“Now run along swordsman,” she inclined her head towards the trap door; her soft, orange curls swaying with the movement. “I’m still good here, give me a few more minutes.” She switched the TDs on and her song started playing again.

Sighing, he decided to settle himself on the floor just inches away from where she was sitting. It would actually be nice to fall asleep near her surrounded with scents and sounds he can only associate with the navigator.

Placing his hands behind his head, “Just wake me up when you’re going down.” He muttered before closing his eye.

“Sure you don’t want some first?” Nami slid the wine bottle towards him. Zoro muttered a ‘no’ and mumbled something about ‘ _sake’_ that she didn’t quite catch, before drifting off.

_When you said you looked a mess,_

Nami stole a glance at him, her pretty face lighting up in amusement when she saw what he was doing. It wasn’t really that surprising to her. Zoro must have heard the song a dozen times already, mostly from sticking his nose in her nightly business (of course she’s aware that he’s following and peeking), that it’s bound to affect him sooner or later.

He may not admit it. But apparently the usually stoic man got ensnared too by the crew’s current obsession, rather unconsciously. Because there he was, lips moving on his own accord in what one can classify as singing, albeit silently, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

But she did. She always does. Especially when it comes to him.

_I whispered underneath my breath_

She brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, breathing the salty sea air deeply. Resting her head on her knees, she basked in this rare moment where she has her music, her wine and her swordsman in one place as the Thousand Sunny bobbed lightly on the ocean.

_But you heard it,  
_ _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

* * *

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
_ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home_

A light breeze blew softly playing with the docked ships’ flags as they swayed back and forth in a steady rhythm. The night was still and the port silent as Zoro finally made his way towards where the Sunny was anchored.

The other _Mugiwaras_ were still at the town’s pub drinking and eating to their hearts’ content. It was the perfect opportunity for the swordsman to catch some sleep without his rowdy crew mates to disturb him.

He left amidst Luffy, Usopp and Chopper dancing on the top of the table, chopsticks jammed in their nostrils as the whole bar drunkenly cheered them on.

With a bottle of sake in one hand Zoro ambled towards the ship, looking forward to some time alone with his drinkand nap.

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

There was that song again, randomly playing inside his head. He winced a little knowing that he will not be able to stop himself from humming that blasted ditty. _  
_

He blames Nami for this. He thought, taking a swig from his bottle before nonchalantly making his way up the ladder leading to the deck.

_We are still kids, but we’re so in love  
_ _Fighting against all odds_

He stilled for a moment before hoisting himself up on the deck. So that wasn’t all in his head. Halfway up the ship he realized the reason why he suddenly had the urge to hum it.

The song was playing from the Sunny.

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Nami in the bar earlier after dinner.

When he finally reached the railing, he stopped short to take in the scene before him.

Moonlight bathed the lawn deck of the Thousand Sunny, making the grass glimmer every now and then. The aquarium bar door was open and from inside, the tone dials were playing the one song that’s been plaguing him day and night. Everything was kind of surreal. Like inside a dream. In the midst of the deck, there was their orange-haired navigator. Her eyes were closed and a serene smile was on her face as she languidly twirled in circles in some sort of dance, her bare feet grazing the grass.

_I know we’ll be alright this time  
_ _Darling, just hold my hand_

Zoro leaned back against the railing and watched her with concealed amazement, _sake_ momentarily forgotten and absently placed atop the railing.

It might be that to others the scene he was witnessing was kind of crazy…

But not to him.

This was Nami in her unimpeded; no walls up, no hindrances, free from the restrictions she imposed upon herself.

Nami just being the real Nami and not just the money loving cat thief.

This is her most open, her most vulnerable.

_Be my girl, I’ll be your man  
_ _I see my future in your eyes_

This is what she would’ve been if the pirate’s life did not manage to grasp her at such an early age. If she had grew up to led a normal life and enjoyed living it.

Maybe that’s the reason why she was so attached to the song. It brings back the lost childhood desires of the girl who grew up too quickly to survive the world.

Without a second thought, he pushed himself away from the railing to join her in one moment of openness.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

She didn’t flinched when he suddenly enclosed her in his arms and he realized that she had been aware that he was watching her for some time.

Instead, she tilted her head to look at him and let out girlish laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing slightly. And his hold tightened around her waist.

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

It wasn’t like he was intruding with her privacy by being there.

More so, if anyone should see this openness she rarely show, it should be him. The one who had understood who she really is right from the start.

_I don’t deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

The skirt of her yellow dress brushed against his legs as they moved. He had forfeited his _yukata_ in favor of a white t-shirt and was distinctly aware of Nami’s hands leisurely sliding up and down his shoulders and arms in a soothing gesture before entwining themselves around his neck again.

His eye studied her face carefully. She was always beautiful.

Even more so under the silvery moonlight that seemed to make her glow.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

He rested his forehead against hers and her eyes closed to bask in this rare moment with him.

They swayed languorously in a sort of dance but not quite so. The soft ocean breeze blew, playing with the long orange strands of her hair, unfurling the intoxicating citrusy smell in them…

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Zoro lifted a hand to tuck an errant lock behind her ear, letting it linger beside her cheek in the softest of caresses, the arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. A contented smile spread across the navigator’s lips as their eyes met.

No words where needed to confirm what they both know right from the start.

_I have faith in what I see  
_ _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

She tilted her face so that her cheek was resting against his. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent as he turned his head to let his lips touch her face in lightest of kisses.

_And she looks perfect_

The world around them cease to exist. There was only them, the song and this extraordinary moment of tranquility where they both wore their hearts out in their sleeves.

_I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	8. This First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swordsman and the navigator and their first night as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 8
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. PWP (not the M one).
> 
> Rating: T (Suggestive. Slightly.)
> 
> Note: This was supposed to be an entry for a challenge but RL got in the way as usual. I’m trying to get writing back in my system, so bear with me.

* * *

“Hey,”

Nami glanced up from the map she was currently working on. Her move was so sudden that her eye glasses slipped down to perch precariously at the tip of her nose.

Peering over their rim, she turned and stared at the tall figure of their swordsman as he stepped away from the ladder of the Sunny’s bathhouse.

How he was able to get inside the library and the bathhouse without her knowledge is way beyond her. But then again he IS Roronoa Zoro. He can be stealthy when he wants to… despite being a large man standing almost six feet tall.

That or she was just too engrossed with her maps and measurements to the point of being oblivious.

“Staying up late?” He asked as he casually strode towards her mapping desk where she spent the last three hours hunched over, drawing. 

Nami nodded, watching him approach while lazily running a hand through his still wet hair.

She felt her hand twitched slightly as the urge to replace it with her own coursed through her.

The corner of her lips quirked up at the familiar sensation she felt. Oh, she was used to this sudden compulsion of wanting to touch him at random moments. He had that effect on her for quite some time.

She replaced her quill on the ink bottle before lifting a hand, beckoning to him to come closer. 

He responded by reaching out to clasp it on his own before planting a kiss on it. 

“I’ve got maps to finish,” she murmured. The smile never left her face as she looked up to him. He was now standing beside her with one hand resting behind the chair while the other remained holding her own.

“So I’ve been told,” Zoro mumbled against her hand, his breath tickling her skin.

“By who?” 

“Usopp,” he answered, nonchalantly leaving another kiss on her palm before releasing her hand.

“Oh?” Nami chuckled, resting her elbow on the desk and cradling her cheek on her hand. “I take it you were looking for me then?” She asked in an amused tone. 

Zoro nodded his head in assent. “Yes,” he answered, moving his face closer to hers. “But he said you’ve holed yourself up here and no one was to disturb you. Or interests will sky rocket.”

She leaned back on her chair with a laugh; mindful of the bare skin of her back touching his hand lightly and sending pleasant warmth all over her body. “Yes, no one,” she lifted her head a bit to plant a kiss on his chin, the one place she can easily reach. 

“Not even the boyfriend?”

This time her laugh was full of delight as her eyes twinkled with mirth at the word she never, ever in her wildest dreams thought would come out from the mouth of one Roronoa Zoro. 

“Well it seems to me that the boyfriend was just as busy,” she countered. “You were holed up in the Crows’ nest yourself, I’ve been told.”

A corner of his mouth lifted slightly at that. “And who told you? Usopp?”

“The one and only.”

“Looking for me too?” He straightened up to lean against the mapping table, folding his arms across his ever delectable chest.

“Yes,” she admitted. She reached out to play with the knotted string of his pants, touching the bare skin above it absentmindedly. He was only wearing his favored dark green sleeping pants and to Nami, nothing was more enthralling to look at than her half-naked swordsman. 

He looked—undoubtedly—amused, both in what she said and what she was doing. “I was training woman,” he explained. “You were busy with your maps.” 

“And you busied yourself with your weights.”

He chuckled at her come back. “Well we both have things to do.” 

She nodded in agreement. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Zoro scratched the back of his head. “So…” he began, looking a bit uneasy. “This feels a bit weird…” 

Nami swore she could see a red tinge on his cheeks as he looked away. She removed her glasses and set it down the table carefully, frowning. “How so?”

Zoro opened his mouth to speak only to clamped it shut again. He can’t seem to put his thoughts into words.

It was so much easier when they were both still unsure of what they were feeling for each other; even when they finally realized it and were both trying to figure out what to do with it. They could just easily hide behind their constant fights and disagreements or the endless bickering and shouting matches.

Well that was until that unexpected kiss in front of Nami’s _mikan_ trees after a long and loud argument. About what, he can’t remember. But it was worse enough to drive some of their crewmates away from the Sunny for a few good hours just to escape them (though the cook had to be dragged away forcefully to prevent him from adding fuel to the fire); and almost prompted their captain to intervene when he got back with the doctor and the sniper and saw that they were still going at it. 

A gentle reminder from Usopp was the reason why Luffy chose not to be involved. Zoro might relent but surely Nami won’t. Not when they started fighting from the Crow’s Nest and miraculously managed to locate themselves at the upper deck of the ship while still shouting at each other. Nami is in for the kill and surely Luffy has this goal to achieve, _ne_?

So their captain and the others left them alone in hope that they will eventually tire out. After ten minutes, the yelling suddenly stopped and silence reigned in the Sunny. Usopp and Chopper glanced at each other in dread. If a fight like that suddenly went into a standstill someone probably—NO—definitely got maimed! Even Luffy had an unreadable expression on his normally goofy face. 

There was loud bang that almost made them jump out of their skins. A few seconds later, a totally pissed off and red-faced Nami emerged from the kitchen, stomped down the stairs and marched across the lawn deck towards the girls’ room as the others held their breaths, trying not to make any sound. When Nami slammed the door close, the three youths exchanged concerned glances but no one moved to approach the navigator’s room to inquire what happened. They like their heads attached to their necks after all. 

Zoro was still on the upper deck, rubbing a hand on his face exasperatedly. Well that ended it. 

Honestly he wasn’t sure what possessed him to kiss her. All he could remember is how radiant she looked with the setting sun glinting against her hair and her cheeks flushed red from anger and shouting. He barely registered what she was yapping about. At that moment it did not matter.

She looked irresistible—angry and exasperated—while chewing his head off. And then he realized a normal person should not find enraged people who are in the middle of their tirade endearing in anyway.

And that was when he immediately knew.

He had taken a step towards her and in one sudden move he had both of his hands on each side of her face, his lips pressed against hers in a light kiss.

That shut her up. Shut her up for a good number of days because she absolutely refused to talk to him. It took almost three weeks, a crazy adventure in a random island and a bit of man-handling before they were able to find a common ground. All because she stubbornly refused to acknowledge what happened and what she was actually feeling for him.

And now here they are. Together. Officially.

And… truth be told, he doesn’t have any idea what to do from here on. 

Nami suddenly flicked his nose to get his attention. She had stood up from her desk and was right in front of him. 

“Oi. What was that for?” He complained, rubbing his nose and glaring at her.

She had the gall to smile cheekily. “You were spacing out. Getting lost in your own thoughts?”

“I was just thinking you witch.”

“What are you thinking about Zoro?”

He made a gesture between them. “This,” he replied.

“This?” She repeated, pointing at herself, then at him and back again. “Us?” 

“Yeah.”

Nami’s brows furrowed at that. “What about it?” She stared at him as he gazed back at her so seriously. The mapmaker drew back a little with a look of apprehension on her face. “Don’t tell me you are having second thoughts?!” She almost shrieked.

“Huh?” Zoro dumbly reacted to her outburst.

“Do not give me a damn good reason to electrocute your ass right now,” she snarled at him.

“What?!” The ex-pirate hunter looked at her incredulously. “The hell Nami!” He let out an exasperated sigh. “I was just thinking—”

“Are you thinking you don’t want this?” She cut him off, glowering at him with hands on her hips.

“Oi!” Zoro retorted immediately. Talk about jumping to conclusions. “That’s not what I was thinking.” The navigator glared daggers at him. He reached for her hands so he can pull her closer to him.

“I want this Nami,” he stated firmly. His hands rubbed up and down her arms in an attempt to pacify her simmering temper. “Don’t get me wrong. This is new for me alright? I just… don’t know how to…” he seemed to be searching for the right word to use. “How to… be a boyfriend.” He finally admitted albeit glumly. 

The clenching feeling in Nami’s stomach loosened and her hand flew to her mouth when she realized what he meant. Oh _Kami_! It was not easy for a man with an immense pride as Roronoa Zoro to admit his faults or insecurities. Heck, he would rather be dead than outright confess on how pathetic his sense of direction is. 

But here he is… willingly voicing out how clueless he is when it comes to relationships. 

He wrapped both of his arms around her waist. “But I _do_ want this. I would not have dealt with all that trouble if I didn’t.”

Nami felt relief wash over her after his revelation. She cupped both of his cheeks in her hands, looking straight into his unscarred eye. “Oh Zoro,” she murmured. “You are such a lost boy. You are getting lost even in this.”

The swordsman scowled at her obviously teasing remark and released his hold on her.

The orange-haired in turn, stood on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his scowling lips. “Don’t worry I still like you,” she smiled at him affectionately.

“Hmph!”

Nami sniggered. Can he be any cuter than this? And _Kami,_ cute is not a word you associate with Zoro. But somehow seeing this formidable man turn to a naïve, 21-year-old who is still on his first brush with romance… it was just too hard to resist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Though to be honest,” Nami whispered. “I’m kind of expecting this is what being with you is gonna be like. Complete with awkwardness, uncertainty and getting lost somewhere.”

“Really?” Zoro asked, sarcasm evident in his tome. “I think you don’t know what to do either.” He callously pointed out.

Nami smirked at his statement. “Well, it’s not like I have time for romance, pirate hunter. I was busy surviving and stealing in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t.”

“But I, at least, have an inkling somehow,” Nami continued, tapping a finger on his chest. “While you are absolutely zilch. Besides what’s important is, I do know what I want to do to _you_ ,” she murmured suggestively, winking at him and making his face heat up at the insinuation.

“Na-MI,” he growled with warning in his tone.

“Well, since you are this clueless, why don’t we ask Sanji- _kun_ for tips?” She suggested flippantly, looking too mischievous for his liking.

“Hell NO!”

She laughed at his reaction.

“That _ero-kappa_ ’s not allowed anywhere near you from now on,” Zoro snarled. Trust the swordsman to lose his cool at the mention of his rival’s name.

That only served to make Nami laugh harder. _Kami_ , so the usually stoic Supernova can get jealous after all. “Sanji- _kun_ ’s not a threat and you know that.” Nami assured him.

Zoro gritted his teeth. That shitty cook may not be as Nami was his now, but he can’t help but think that when it comes to wooing, attending and flattering women with flashy gestures and flowery words, that stupid swirly brows takes the cake.

The navigator decided that that is enough teasing seeing how Zoro’s jaw was clenched tight. “Relax Zoro,” she murmured. She planted a kiss on his chin, making sure to let her lips linger longer. “I chose you. Even if you made me think that you are thinking twice about us.”

Zoro leveled his gaze at her. “When did I ever made a decision half-heartedly Nami?” He asked with so much seriousness that it stopped her.

When did he ever? He was always so strong-willed and steady. And she admired and respected those traits of his. She knows that once he makes up his mind, nothing can stop him. And he doesn’t make any important decisions out of whim. When he finally decided to pursue her, she realized that he seriously wanted to be with her, if she was willing to take him.

She stared into his lone, grey eye. He was looking at her so intensely that she can feel delicious shivers running up and down her spine.

A smile appeared on her lips and she softly ran a thumb on his lower lip, tracing it before answering. “Never,” she murmured looking deep into his unscarred eye. “You were always so decisive Zoro.”

The corner of his mouth lifted at her answer—just right where her thumb rested—before he pulled her close for a kiss to which she eagerly responded. His mouth moved gently against hers; taking his time to enjoy the softness of her lips, the taste of her mouth. It was a far cry from the usual brash and dominating way he’s been subjecting her to during their previous encounters.

Drawing back a bit, Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. “I hope that ends those weird thoughts you are having,” he muttered. He had known Nami long enough to be familiar with her uncertainties and insecurities. And he had realized a few weeks back that sometimes, the navigator needs assertion to put those to rest.

He tucked an orange strand that escaped her ponytail behind her ear and Nami wrapped a hand around his wrist. “I could say the same regarding Sanji- _kun,_ ” she countered. “Remember who I chose.”

“It’s not like you really have a choice in that matter,” Zoro answered back with his trademark smirk.

She quirked an eyebrow at that.

He stooped down a little to whisper on her ear. “You are already way deep into this,” he said smugly.

The navigator bonked him on the head.

“Damn it Nami!”

“You deserve that,” she huffed. “You are so full of yourself.”

Zoro rubbed his head, saying nothing. But the cocky smirk that reappeared on his lips again says a lot about what he is thinking.

That would have earned him another knuckle on the head but Nami decided that that would enough for tonight. She can always whoop his ass some other time. For now…

“Say, it’s quiet tonight don’t ya think?” Zoro suddenly pointed out.

Nami blinked, processing his observation. “Now that you mention it, yeah it is.”

“Probably why it feels a little bit weird for me… no noisy _nakama_ around.” He muttered while looking at her a bit suggestively.

“Come to think of it, this IS the first time that we’re alone together. Our very first night _alone_ together.” Nami sing-songed winking at him.

Zoro’s grin was huge. “Then maybe we should drink to that?”

Nami snorted at his answer. “Good to know that some things don’t change and that we’ll keep on doing the same things as before.”

“And some more,” Zoro whispered nudging her towards him. He planted a quick kiss on her lips.

“So what do we do now,” Nami murmured against his lips. “No _nakama_ around?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to just randomly jump you.”

“Why not? Feel free to do it. I’m not gonna stop you.”

This time her amused laughter echoed around the Sunny’s library. She didn’t know he had it in him. Heck, from now on, she’s gonna see a different side of the swordsman and the thought exhilarates her.

She hooked a finger on the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer to her as possible.

“What a greedy witch,” Zoro said with a sneer.

“Why yes I am.”

She squealed in surprise when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms effortlessly and guided her legs to wrap around his waist.

“Zoro!” She yelped out his name in a chastising tone, though her arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck.

“What?”

She opened her mouth but no words to rebuke him came out. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting. She merely settled into sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

He laughed, albeit lowly, his chest rumbling against hers. It was always amusing to get under the navigator’s skin. Old habits die hard after all. Just because they’re together now doesn’t mean they’d stop grating at each other’s nerves. “So what do you want to do now Nami?” He asked his breath tickling her ear. 

Nami bit her lower lip to keep herself from answering _you._ A chuckle escaped Zoro. He must’ve realizedwhat she was thinking. She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. “Well we can do something that we enjoy best.”

“You mean, drinking?” Zoro answered with a shark-like grin. “Or fighting each other?”

“Ha-ha,” Nami responded sarcastically. “I can’t believe you! Is that why you always get on my nerves?!”

“That and you are actually a bitch sometimes.”

Nami turned her nose up at him. “I beg to differ we do have moments when we are not on each other’s throats. Like tonight.” 

Zoro stared fondly at her. “Heh,” he replied. “Tonight’s different.” He said capturing her lips with his. 

And she closed her eyes, delighting at the sensation of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck as his hands lifted her up a bit to deepen their kiss. 

When they pulled apart for air, he pressed his forehead against hers, while she hummed a bit in contentment.

“Just stay here with me Zoro,” Nami murmured. “I just want to be with you.”

He smiled at her. An unspoken understanding passed between them as they gazed at each other’s eyes. For now they will just bask in this rare, quiet moment where they can finally be spend time together and revel at their newly found connection.

Zoro brushed a kiss on her temple. “How about you go finish your maps?” He suggested. “I can clean my swords while I keep you company.”

Nami’s smile is unrivaled. They are still first and foremost the swordsman and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She’s got her maps, he’s got his swords. And the thought of doing what they both take pride in while so near to each other is somehow just as intimate as any other physical interaction they can share with each other.

“Then maybe after that we can…”

There was a sudden, impatient knock outside the library door.

“Uh Zoro? Nami?” The unmistakably shrill voice of their sniper called out. “Can I use the bath now? I’ve been waiting for my turn for like an hour!”

Nami and Zoro stared at each other with wide eyes. So much for no _nakama_ around. It seems like they would have to kiss their first night alone together goodbye.

“I hope you two are done with whatever you’re doing in there.” Usopp’s voice was a bit loud for their liking. “I don’t want to see anything that will defile my eyes!” 

* * *

\- The End -

* * *


	9. A Whiff of Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to remember. She wanted to bask at the feeling of remembering the beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 9
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. PWP.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: In honor of the Romance Dawn Trio (or 2/3 of the RDT). Because they are really missed.

* * *

Nami's eyes squinted against the harsh glare of the mid-afternoon sun.

The Straw Hats had just arrived on a quaint and surprisingly peaceful island—a rare find in the tumultuous New World.

A quick survey done by their archaeologist and doctor revealed that the island is not a territory of any of the monstrous _Yonko,_ nor is it under the protection of the marines. It had most of the crew sighing in relief as they relish at the thought that they can somehow relax.

It was almost too good to be true—finding a place not touched by the turbulence happening in the New World. She had gotten used to docking on islands and getting into unwanted confrontations and fights that a brief respite seems like an unachievable dream.

She stepped into the port and perused the docks for any sign of movements or life. Robin had said something about the town’s weird practice of closing shops and businesses, stalling all work and affairs in favor of taking naps during the day’s hottest hours.

Great. An island fit for their lazy swordsman.

Even with that knowledge, the others still headed out to explore said island. Nami was about to head into town herself (shops may be closed, but hey, she can survey the place for cartography purposes); when she stopped short by the dock to take in the island’s scenic view.

The _Mugiwara_ ’s navigator lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the sun’s glare.

 _This island is beautiful_. She mused as her chocolate brown eyes surveyed the surroundings. The colors around her are so vibrant and the sun up in the sky just served to heighten their rich, natural hues—turning the greens of the forest, greener; the blue of the sea, bluer. The mid-afternoon rays also created beautiful sparkles across the ocean as if someone carelessly scattered numerous pricey jewels on it.

Somehow it feels like she’s back on Conomi Islands in East Blue.

Nostalgia suddenly kicked in. Memories of a lifetime ago resurfaced, bringing to mind images of warm smiles and soothing scents of cigarette smoke and tangerines.

There was a sudden movement at the corner of her eye and her brown orbs shifted to look at the boats bobbing idly on top of the water. Their small flags swayed with the ocean breeze, beckoning at her.

A smile made its way across her lips and she moved to approach them.

There was nothing special about the boats, to be honest. They are small, typical-looking and are probably owned by the fishermen living in the island. They don’t really look that sturdy. A strong storm will sweep it away ruthlessly and crack it to smithereens.

But somehow looking at them, another wave of nostalgia swept inside her.

This time the memory is of two ordinarily simple boats sailing side by side; one with a plain white sail and the other with a clown Jolly Roger, heading towards adventure.

 _And freedom_. She thought wistfully as she stared at the glinting sea. Life back then revolved around stealing treasures, reporting back to Arlong, and then stealing treasures again—a never ending cycle.

Or so she thought.

Then came Luffy. And then Zoro. And everything just went from bad to good and then to better.

If it weren't for that chance encounter, she and her island would still be in the grasp of that detestable saw shark fishman.

Unconsciously, she extended a foot to lightly tap one of the boats, watching it bobbed atop the water.

It was almost perfect. Just like the boats that took them to Gecko Islands where Usopp’s village lies.

All that is missing is a barrel of apples, a goofy smile under a straw hat and a haughty smirk on a face still not marred by a scar. 

Nami’s smile widened at that. They've come a long way haven't they? With lots of adventures, new found friends and a ship awesome enough to sail to the ends of the world.

Without second thoughts, she stepped into the boat just so she could remember what it feels like to be in something so simple, so little and so... exposed. She wondered what will it be like to sail this humble contraption in the New World sea—even for just a moment.

" _Oi_ Nami,"

Someone had suddenly called her and she automatically turned towards the voice, a bit peeved at the intrusion on her wistful moment.

Roronoa Zoro was standing on the dock with a serious expression on his face, one eye fixed intently at her.

"Zoro," she returned evenly, mirroring the serious countenance of her green-haired _nakama_. Gone now was the young man with the lax attitude and expression. Somehow, their journey changed them. A lot.

Especially _him_.

He used to laugh so boisterously and unrestrainedly.

The swordsman took a step towards her, a frown marring his features. Nami stayed silent as she watched him took in the boat, trying to find a reason why the orange-haired navigator was standing on it.

"You're not planning on leaving us again are you?" He asked after a few seconds of contemplation.

Nami's eyes widened at that. What the...?

And despite herself she started laughing.

What an incredulous notion! Trust Zoro to come up with something as stupid as that.

Said swordsman merely folded his arms across his chest, apparently not amused with her reaction.

"Hahaha! Where in the four seas did you get that idea?" Nami asked in between laughs. "Hahaha! Gosh Zoro, you have the weirdest sense of humor honestly. Hahaha!"

"Well given the history…" he began and Nami cut him off by suddenly grabbing at the hem of his green garb.

The tall lad frowned as Nami pulled at his robe lightly. When he didn't budge, she pulled again. "Join me Zoro," she said a bit cheekily for his taste.

He merely lifted an eyebrow at her demand.

"Come on," she tugged at him again.

"What are you doing?"

Nami sighed in exasperation. Knowing this man, it would take a loooong explanation as to why she wants him on the boat. And Zoro would take a loooong time before getting her point.

"Just join me ok?"

With a snort, the former pirate hunter surprisingly complied with her demand, more to stop her from tugging his clothes off him than anything.

"Now what?" He asked as stepped into the boat to join her. It swayed slightly from the added weight and Nami wavered a bit, out of balance, being used to the sturdy deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Automatically, the swordsman’s hand shot up to grab her arm to steady her.

She looked up to him and grinned sassily. "Thanks Zoro! Now all we need is another boat and a barrel of apples," she declared, looking around. Though she doubts if he would get it, knowing well how the green-haired idiot’s mind works.

This time, both of Zoro's eyebrows lifted questioningly. "A barrel of apples?! Hey are you experiencing a heat stroke or something?" He asked, looking at her as if she had grown two extra heads. "I can go fetch Chopper so he can look at you."

"Oh shut it, you still won't get it even if I explain it."

"OI!"

Nami dismissed his retort with a wave of her hand. "Just stop asking questions and do as I say, I'll buy you some drinks later."

That shut him up and definitely put him in a rather agreeable mood.

"Hmmm," she pondered, looking at the other boats around her. "Should I borrow another?" She tapped a finger underneath her chin as she considered her options.

Zoro decided to settle down on the boat, removing his swords from his sash. He set them beside him before resting his broad back on the boat’s side, yawning. "Isn't that called stealing?" He questioned as he languidly stretched his legs in front of him. He stole a glance at the mapmaker before placing both of his hands behind his head.

Nami glared at him. "Didn't you hear what I said? BORROWING. I'll bring it back later."

"Why do you need to BORROW a boat? Or boats?" Zoro emphasized the word ‘borrow’, looking curiously at her. "You need to sail or something? Use the mini-merry."

"Tch," she sounded out in a tone that clearly says she thinks he's an idiot.

Zoro just scoffed and closed his eye. Right now, a nap sounds just about good. He'll let Nami do whatever the hell she wants and leave her to her crazy ideas. He’s into this for the free drinks after all.

A few seconds later he felt the boat started to drift towards the sea.

He opened an eye to see Nami had just finished adjusting the small sail. The sea breeze blew lifting the strands of her long, orange hair.

He sat straight, checking if she indeed got another boat and was a bit relieved to see that she did not.

"Nami," he called her. “The hell are you really doing?"

"Just relax Zoro," she moved to sat across him, stretching her legs the same way he did and taking the space beside his own. "We're just sailing. It's a beautiful day, after all."

Zoro’s eye gazed at the enthralling blue of water in front of them before shifting towards her warily. “You’re not planning to drown me in the middle of the sea, are you?” He just had to blurt that one out.

Nami’s eyes narrowed at his allegation and she glared at him with enough coldness to freeze the entire New World seas.

“That is actually a good idea,” she replied scathingly. “One less mouth to feed and drink the booze barrels dry.” 

“You mean it’ll help you save some money, you stingy _onna_ ,” Zoro countered. Swiftly, he moved his leg out of the way before Nami can give it a good kick.

“So?” Nami huffed. She stopped trying to kick his leg once his hand was able to catch her ankle. “My stinginess put clothes on your back and food and booze in your mouth.”

The green-haired lad grinned sardonically. “And you have my gratitude, really.”

Nami pulled her leg out of his grasp, sticking her tongue out at him before shifting her attention towards the bow. He only grinned widely at her childish response. It’s nice to rile her up every once in a while. He finds it oddly relaxing… that is if she did not manage to pull him into a shouting match that seems to become a source of entertainment for some of their crewmates.

The wind blew her long hair back and Zoro noted that there was this certain warm smile on her face as he watched her keenly. They’ve been reunited for some time now but he rarely gets the chance to look at her up close since most of the time they are screaming at each other’s faces or there would be too much _nakama_ around them or too much happening around them or all at the same time.

He followed her example and watched the boat’s front bobbed up and down the waves. Occasionally the sea water sprayed over them, salty and stinging.

If he had known he’ll be doing this instead of spending the day sitting inside one of the town’s taverns with a mug of beer in his hand, he would’ve brought some fishing tools. Fishing sounds absolutely good right now and the weather’s rather perfect for it too.

He nudged Nami’s leg with his, to get her attention.

“Where are we really going?” He questioned again once she had her gaze on him.

“Nowhere in particular,” she replied with a smile too enigmatic for Zoro to just dismiss.

“Na-mi,” he said her name a bit exasperatedly. She knows how he hates asking questions repeatedly.

She rolled her eyes at his impatience. She’s not really bothered with it and was used to it. His idiocy on the other hand, is another thing.

“I just want to head out to the middle of the sea Zo-ro,” she explained, using the same tone he used when he said her name.

“Why?”

Nami groaned. “Just indulge me. I did promise you free beers.”

“I’m sure you’ll be wiggling out the payment for my ‘free’ beers from some gullible, lascivious townsfolk,” Zoro muttered.

The navigator just smirked at him. “Do not patronize my ways pirate hunter,” she languorously settled both of her legs on top of his. She crossed her arms on her chest and smiled smugly at him. “I’m a pirate after all.”

Zoro snorted. “You didn’t want to be one when I met you.”

That stilled the mapmaker. Then her smirk turned into an amused smile. “Yeah I didn’t want to be.” Her eyes seemed to dance with merriment at the memory. “You remembered.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You hardly remember people you fought with before or some other events we’ve experienced.”

“That’s because they’re insignificant.” 

His answer made her smile reach her eyes.

“Besides,” he continued. “Luffy won’t shut up about getting you as our navigator.”

“Real-ly?” Nami mouthed humorously. She knows how adamant Luffy was about making her their navigator even after finding out that she betrayed them.

“Yeah. What do you think made me follow you to your village?”

Nami looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to explain.

Zoro stared back at her without so much a blink. “Captain ordered me to bring his navigator back.”

“Oh? So you didn’t do it out of your own volition?”

“Now why would I do that?” Zoro frowned, placing both of his hand behind his head. With a tiger-like yawn he continued, “I couldn’t care less if you were our navigator or not.”

Nami responded by kicking his leg again, making sure to make the heel of her shoe dug into his dumb skin painfully.

Zoro’s hand quickly closed around her ankle again, lifting her foot away before it can make a hole in his leg. “Damn it Nami!”

“You are such an ass,” Nami hissed at him, obviously peeved at his answer.

“Hey, you went and run off with the Merry leaving all of us behind, clueless.” He shoved her leg away from him rather brusquely.

“Well you damn know I had my reasons!” Nami retorted, glowering at his barbaric treatment of her leg. She bent a little to check if he had done any damage to her dainty ankle with that powerful hand of his, even if she knows that he wouldn’t deliberately hurt her.

A nerve ticked on Zoro’s forehead as he watched her. He knows well enough that Nami’s gonna use this as blackmail material.

Like he would let her. Huffing, he lightly swatted her hand away to check himself. She’s not gonna hold this one over him.

Without another word, he gently placed her feet on his thigh and started massaging her ankle.

Nami’s lips curled into pleased smile. So someone’s thinking ahead eh? Blackmails and debts really work well with Zoro.

“Do not think this makes us even,” she wagged a finger at him.

“Tch. Always with the blackmail and debt interest shit.”

“Of course!”

Two years and Nami is still as money-loving as when he first met her.

“Sometimes you are not all that bad Zoro,” Nami said with a sigh as she watched him knead her ankle.

“I don’t think there’s any damage at all,” Zoro ignored what she said, stopping his ministration. “It’s not like you’re delicate as you would like other people to think.”

A snarl escaped Nami’s lips. “And sometimes you are this bad.” She pouted, taking back what she said earlier.

Zoro just laughed in response, pushing both of her legs away from his own. “You’re much worse than me woman,” he smirked arrogantly at her. “You are bad all the time.”

“Why you!” She gritted her teeth and launched herself at him so she can bonk that stupid _marimo_ head of his repeatedly for saying that.

The boat tipped dangerously from her movement. And Nami’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of going overboard.

But thankfully she did not. She stopped or rather, was stopped by Zoro’s hand closing around her wrists.

“Hahaha!” Zoro laughed again when he saw her reaction both at his teasing and from nearly going overboard. “You should know better than that Nami.” His deep voice was warmed by a rarely expressed mirth before he laughed again.

Nami stared at the him. Amazed.

When was the last time Zoro sounded so carefree?

Though he was laughing at her expense. But, oh well, she can always charge a ridiculous amount of _beli_ under his name for that.

She just watched him for a moment, so loud and rowdy that she can’t help but smile at seeing him laughing without so much a care in the world.

Just like the younger Zoro from the good old days.

Nami relaxed a little before pulling her hand away from his grasp to bonk him on the head… lightly.

“If you fall, I’m not rescuing you.”

“Oh shut up!”

The swordsman continued laughing and she was tempted to hit him much harder but she decided against it.

Seeing the usually sullen and stoic man like this is a rare treat after all. Honestly, she was a bit worried that the further they sailed into the New World, the more Zoro turned serious and dangerous.

Though she understands how perilous their journey is now unlike when they were in the Grand Line. Understand that he needs to be much stronger, more focused and at times more merciless because a wrong move can cost them all their lives.

But sometimes, she wishes that he didn’t have to change so much.

“Afraid to get wet Nami?” Zoro’s voice cut through her thoughts. He was smiling wickedly at her, alerting the navigator that he was up to no good.

“Don’t you dare Zoro,” she moved away from him. With his strength, he can easily toss her to the sea if he wants too. “I’ll have Zeus fry your hide if you throw me overboard.”

That earned her another laugh from the green-haired man.

She made a show of grabbing her Clima-tact and Zoro promptly stopped laughing but not before throwing a mischievous smirk her way.

A sea gull cried overhead, casting a shadow on their small boat. They looked up as it soared above them, their gazes following its white form as it flew towards where the Sunny was anchored and perched itself on the crow's nest’s roof.

The pirate flag atop the nest flapped wildly, its black color a stark contrast against the clear blue sky. Somehow the movement made the skull wearing a straw hat seemed to smile at them from its spot.

Who would’ve thought that they’d be sailing under a jolly roger as ludicrous as that? Not to mention under a captain who is just as equally ridiculous.

Both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, not noticing that a small smile had graced each of their lips. Was it really years ago when they first decided to join Luffy in his crazy adventures? Time sure flies fast.

They continued sailing onto the deeper part of the sea where the turquoise water turned to ultramarine. The wind blew stronger and a blur of orange caught Zoro’s eye.

Nami’s hair looked so vibrant under the afternoon sun. It stood out against the cool hues of blues and greens that surrounded them. It was a good thing she decided to grow it longer when they were separated. It suits her better. She looked far different from that short-haired, cheeky brat that he always needs to lookout for and save.

He heaved a sigh. _When had they grown up?_

It wasn’t long ago when they were all just dilly-dallying in the Grand Line.

Now…

Zoro decided to break the silence that settled between, and also to stop the weird thoughts that seemed to emerge from the deepest recesses of his mind.

“Thought you were gonna go shopping with Robin?" He suddenly asked out of the blue, catching Nami off-guard.

“Hmmm? How did you know?”

“You always shop whenever we dock.”

Nami’s hair whipped across her face. She brought a hand up to hold the untameable stands and grinned. “I was supposed to, but something caught my attention…” she tilted her face towards the wind, letting it caress her face and blow her long orange locks back. “Haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“What?”

“Just sailing you know,” she answered, taking a deep breath of the salty sea air.

"Huh?" 

“Just sailing…” she repeated.

“I don’t get it.”

Nami blew at the bangs in her forehead in exasperation. “Just sailing Zoro. Just. Sailing.” She stared at him, gauging his reaction. His face was scrunched up in a manner that says he doesn’t get it still.

Zoro grumbled inwardly. He was hoping she’d finally give him the damn reason why they were sailing in the middle of the sea instead of painting the middle of the town red. The woman in front of him was not making any sense at all.

“If I had known you wanted to just laze around and drift aimlessly, I should’ve bought some sake with me,” he muttered. It was, after all, a very fine and relaxing day. Perfect for napping, fishing or drinking. All the things he likes.

Nami pursed her lips disapprovingly. “Tch. Always complaining!”

He glowered at her. “I have a lot to complain with you dragging me out here with nothing to do but sail and stare at you.”

A Cheshire cat-like grin spread across Nami’s lips and Zoro mentally punched himself. That did not come out right.

“Oh?” Nami said teasingly. She nudged his leg with her foot. “You can also stare at the view around you Zoro. That is if you are tired of staring at me.”

The swordsman groaned. She will not let him live this down.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh so what do you mean?”

Zoro exhaled heavily. He owed her no explanations. “I need a drink,” he muttered. “Let’s just go back to the docks.”

Nami tut-tutted, shaking a finger at him. “You are not getting away with this Zoroo,” she sing-songed.

“Yes I am woman,” he growled. “Turn the boat around. I need my drink!”

“Ah, don’t you want to stare at me longer while we sail?”

Zoro shot her a venomous glare, his face turning red.

“I’m kidding Zoro, no need to be so uptight!”

“I’m not!”

She winked at him suggestively. “Aw Zoro, it’s not that bad,” she tried to appease him by patting his knee. “It’s free to stare. I won’t charge you I promise!”

“Woman, if you don’t turn this boat around I’ll chuck you overboard.”

Nami threw her head back and laughed. If Zoro’s face could get any redder, his head would surely explode. He was scowling darkly at her now, embarrassed at his slip up.

Regardless. She _does_ appreciate it. More than he’ll ever know. And more than she’ll ever freely admit. Though, she doesn’t want to delve deeper into that… for now.

She shifted from her position and sat suddenly beside him, giggling when he suddenly stiffened at their closeness.

“We both know you won’t do that.” She said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

“How sure are you?” Zoro quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I just know,” Nami smiled dazzlingly at him. He might be brutish in his ways, but he definitely always makes sure she’s safe. Just like their captain.

“Hmph…” was the only answer she got as he folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at her.

She laughed again. “Alright you’re no fun,” she snickered, poking at his still reddened cheek. She got a growl from her ministration. She then moved to stand up to adjust the sail.

Zoro rubbed a hand on his face. Nami always have the ability to draw a lot of emotions from him and it always left him feeling drained. And sometimes, just like now, embarrassed.

“Ready the paddles Zoro, we are heading back.” 

He grunted an affirmative and watched her adjust the sail again. He stood up to help her. The sooner they arrive at the port; the sooner he can get his free drinks.

Though it means being in the company of the wicked witch for the rest of the day. Which can be both a good and bad thing for him.

He grabbed at the rope in her hands, nodding at her. The wind was blowing strong and he doubts if she can man the sail with that scrawny arms of hers. She beamed at him and gave him instructions on how to turn the small vessel around.

The moment he finished tying the ropes, he turned to her. “Nami,” he called to her. “What are you really trying to achieve? You’re not the type to waste time just like this and not gain anything.”

Nami gazed at his face. Zoro sometimes amazes her with how well he knows her.

He was staring at her seriously, brows furrowed in an attempt to figure out her intentions. She exhaled and stared back at the seemingly endless blue sea.

“I just want to feel it again Zoro,” she responded in a pensive manner. “I want to feel what it’s like to sail in a boat like this and not a ship.” She looked straight in his eye. “Just like before… when we first began sailing.”

That hit home.

And he felt it. That feeling from long ago. The excitement of setting sail in just a small boat to chase your dreams that seems out of reach. The thrill of cruising toward unknown islands not knowing what’ll happen or what to expect.

Just the pure enjoyment of searching for nothing and everything while gaining new _nakamas_ , new experiences and new goals to achieve and protect. Just the pure pleasure of diving headfirst into adventure.

 _Just sailing_. As Nami had put it.

This is what she must be aiming to feel by arbitrarily getting in this boat and crazily drifting into the middle of the sea with him in tow.

She wanted to remember.

She wanted to bask at the feeling of remembering the beginning… what she, him and Luffy started.

His eye traveled to her face. She was smiling the same way the 18-year old, short-orange haired girl from years ago did as she set sail with them for the first time after their captain convinced her to navigate for them.

That witch with the special talent to predict the weather.

“You're right," he suddenly spoke out.

Nami turned to face him, surprised.

It was the swordsman turn to smile at her and a brief image of a young Zoro flashed in her mind.

"We're missing a barrel of apples."

And the navigator’s eyes widened at that. A smile appeared on her face again, this time, brighter than the afternoon sun, warmer.

"And an idiot captain." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**\- The End -**

* * *


	10. Dating... It's the Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So does this mean I need your approval before I can date someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot # : 10
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. AU
> 
> Rating: T 
> 
> Note: AU setting. College zeitgeist. Prompt #86: “I’ll walk you home.” First fic with AU setting done! Thought I should try something different than usual. It’s nice to see them in a normal school setting. No thanks to the Hungry Days commercial!

* * *

The door of his apartment banged open followed by loud, stomping footsteps.

“Get up! Get dressed! You are coming with me!”

Nami issued the command the moment she entered his bedroom. Her warm brown orbs scanned the area, showing mild confusion when it didn’t see the green-haired man lounging on his bed, snoring himself to oblivion.

“I’m up. Not dressed. And definitely not coming with you.” Zoro responded unenthusiastically, watching her from the bathroom mirror. He returned to shaving his face (which he momentarily halted when he nearly nicked himself due to the sudden loud intrusion).

There was a movement in the mirror’s corner and he saw Nami’s reflection was closer now. She was standing just behind him with hands on her hips, an unamused expression plastered on her pretty face.

“You are coming with me,” she ordered.

He rolled his eye at her. “No.”

“Do not make me drag your ass out that door.”

“Try and die witch!”

She swiftly kicked him on the leg.

“Hey!” Zoro turned and glared at her. He motioned at razor on his hand. “Are you trying to make me completely blind?”

“Makes no difference to me,” Nami said with a shrug looking pointedly at the scar on his left eye.

“Warms my heart to know that you care.”

She ignored his comment and folded her arms across her luscious chest. “You’re already shaving your face Zoro! That means you are considering going out today.”

Zoro huffed as he returned to his task. “How about the stubbles are irritating me?”

“Don’t play that shit on me. If you are not planning to go out and drink later then you’d still be sprawled on your bed, dead to the world.”

“Tch!”

“Come on! I haven’t even said where we are going!”

“I’m not interested to know because I’m not coming with you.”

“ZORO!!!”

“Take Luffy.”

“He’s with his brothers!”

“Right. Then take swirly brows.”

“No!” She said defiantly before turning her back on him. She approached his closet, throwing its doors open. “Sheesh Zoro! Did you forget laundry day again? Everything here stinks! Ugh!” Despite her comment, she started rummaging inside for something decent for him to wear.

“Oi! Don’t go around poking your head in somebody else’s closet! You don’t know what you might see in there!”

Nami swiveled towards him with a raised eyebrow. “What will I see huh? Porn mags? Used condoms? Skimpy women’s underwear?” She smirked cockily when he did not answer.

Like it’s possible. There’s a bigger chance of finding dead rat bodies stuffed by Luffy inside his closet as prank than any of those items she just enumerated.

He stepped out of the bathroom glaring at her while drying his face with a towel. “Maybe,” he answered with a shrug.

“Oh gosh! Zoro keeps women’s underwear in his closet. What a pervert!” Nami drawled sarcastically. “When did you turn to old man Brook?”

“Shut up!”

“Like hell you would have one here,” the orange-haired girl snorted. “And if you _possibly_ do, it’s more likely because you are gay instead of hooking up with someone.”

Zoro growled an obscenity at her which she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Anyway,” she faced him, throwing a clean shirt in his direction. “Get dressed!”

He caught it with one hand. “Oi, who said I’m coming with you?” He sneered at her before throwing the shirt back, hitting her straight on the face.

“You don’t have a choice!” Nami snarled, throwing the shirt back at him. “You still owe me in case you are forgetting!”

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at that. “Owe you? But I did not borrow any money from you!”

Nami pouted at him. “But I saved you from Chiaki yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And the day before that.”

Chiaki (who-cares-what-her-last-name-is) was a tall, curvy and slutty (in Nami’s opinion) senior, who’s in Zoro’s lit class. She constantly follows him around the campus, throwing herself at the ever-oblivious green-haired guy and much to Nami’s consternation… she sometimes shows up at Zoro’s apartment randomly under the guise of bringing him lecture notes. 

The tall lad snorted at that. “What are you saying? I don’t need any saving from Chiaki. How delusional can you get?”

“Oh you do you oaf!” Nami glared at him. “It’s not like you can push her off when she latches herself onto you.” Suddenly she was in front of him, clinging tightly on his arm. He can feel her soft breasts against him, sending tingling sensations all over his body.

“OI!!!”

“Oh Zoro- _kun_ ,” she purred, batting her eyelashes at him. “Let’s walk to our class together,” her voice hitting an irritating pitch as she imitated the way his classmate speaks. “I’ll make sure you don’t get lost. Then maybe we can grab some coffee later after class? Or hit the bar? Whichever you prefer?”

Zoro pulled his arm free from her grasp. “Nice Nami. Really nice.”

Nami made a face at him. “If you think I’m just gonna stand and watch her blatantly throw herself at you, you are mistaken mister. _Kami_ knows how you and Luffy needs someone to take care of this kind of people!”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Zoro grumbled at her. “I can handle it just fine.”

“Ooooh right,” Nami nodded with a wry smile. “Because you can handle tact just fine. How are going to tell her you are not interested without breaking her heart, huh? Not that I care or anything.”

Zoro looked at her intently. “Who said I wasn’t?”

That stilled Nami. “What do you mean?” She managed to ask and prevent herself from sputtering the words out due to sheer astonishment.

“You heard me.”

“Is that so?” Nami questioned lowly, cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Zoro let out a ‘tch’ before speaking. “You’re always complaining about how you always have to look out for me. Well, Chiaki seems eager to take me off your hands. Let’s just let her.”

The temperature seemed to drop suddenly. Sure it was cheerily sunny outside and all. But inside his room…

It felt like hell just froze over.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to date her?” Her gaze on him was ice cold, her tone even more so.

“Huh?” Zoro was taken aback by her reaction. He noted how her usually warm chocolate eyes suddenly lost the usual fire in them. “I… uh…”

She huffed. “Do what you want.” She pushed past him and made her way out of his apartment without another word.

* * *

“Congratulations Nami, you made yourself look like a fool,” Nami muttered under her breath as she trudged along the crowded avenue on her way to meet Usopp.

She was now regretting the way she acted earlier… losing her composure and storming out of Zoro’s apartment. She is usually good in keeping her emotions in check and under wraps.

But this time it got the better of her.

She was so shocked with Zoro’s revelation and it actually felt like someone had sucker punched her right in the gut.

In all honesty, she genuinely believed that he was not interested in that slutty classmate of his. He always seemed indifferent with the opposite sex that most of their friends have an ongoing bet as to when he’s gonna come out.

That’s why she never expected him to say that.

“ _Oi_ Namiiiii!!!”

Nami snapped out of her musings and spotted a figure waving enthusiastically near the entrance of the local bookstore.

She gave a small wave back as Usopp rushed over to meet her.

“Hey! Thank heavens. I thought you were gonna bail on me!” Usopp said, grinning.

Nami mirrored his grin… well tried, to be exact. “The thought actually crossed my mind…”

“Oi!” Usopp frowned at her.

And she laughed at his reaction. “Come on lover boy. Let’s go get your date!”

Usopp blushed at that, stuttering a retort. She only rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the gibberish coming out of his mouth. He always gets tongue tied when they teased him about Kaya and their relationship. And that makes it so much fun to do.

They started walking towards Kaya’s place. 

“Hey are you ok?” Usopp peered inquisitively at her after a few silent minutes. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Nami turned her head towards him. “Uh yeah. Sorry, I kinda got lost in my thoughts.” 

Usopp laughed. “Zoro must be rubbing off on you. Spending a lot of time with him is detrimental to your health.”

“I do not spend a lot of time with him,” she said with a frown.

“Uuuh… actually you kinda do?” Her dark-haired friend said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’ve been seeing you two on the campus grounds together… a lot.”

Nami scowled at being called out. “Well someone has to make sure our idiot gets himself in and out of his classes without unnecessary detours.” She didn’t add the fact that she was also walking the green-haired lad to and from his classes to ensure that that harpy Chiaki wouldn’t be able to get her claws on him.

Zoro was too good of a man for a girl like her. She’s not gonna watch one of her best friends date a girl like that. No way. Nuh uh.

Usopp merely shrugged. “Well I honestly thought you’ll be roping him into coming with us tonight.”

“Well he’s busy.”

“Zoro’s never too busy for your whims coupled with your threats.” Usopp gazed at her disbelievingly. He’s friends with Nami and the others for a long time now that he was well-aware that she has the green-haired senior wrapped around her pinky.

“Well he is.”

He immediately sensed that something was up. “Uh, Nami…” he began to ask.

“Usopp,” Nami cut him off and gave him a smile that clearly states he’s gonna get it if he doesn’t shut up. “Let’s just go pick Kaya up.”

The curly-haired lad acquiesced. “Alright.” He glanced at his companion again with doubtful eyes. “Hey,” he decided to change the topic hoping to switch Nami’s mood. “Thanks for third wheeling,” he lightly nudged her with his shoulder. “I would’ve asked Vivi but she’s out of town for the weekend.”

This time Nami’s face brightened. “I don’t mind third wheeling Usopp, since you’re gonna owe me for this big time!”

Usopp gulped. He can practically hear the sound of _belis_ falling in the background. Good _Kami_! Nami’s planning to bankrupt him just for this favor!

“Hey maybe we can talk about it,” he suggested weakly. He knows from experience that it is not a good thing to owe favors from Nami. “You know how strict Merry- _san_ can be. Give your poor friend a break!”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. “A favor’s a favor Usopp.”

“Aaw. Come on. In the name of love!”

Nami choked on that. “Eeww. You should stop hanging out with Sanji- _kun_!”

“You act like you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

“Damn right I don’t!”

“Yeah… but you do cry your eyes out when watching those sappy chick flicks.”

He got whacked for that comment. “I do not!” Nami cried out in horror.

“I have a damn credible source!”

“Who?!”

“It’s… a secret!”

Nami stopped walking and glared at her friend. “That better be not Luffy or Zoro!”

“Mmm… no.”

“What’s with the pause Usopp?! You’re lying!” She reached out to pinch his ear.

“Hey! Aww! Yeah it’s them!” Usopp admitted in the less than 5 seconds. He was never really that good with pain and damn, Nami does know how to inflict one.

“I’m gonna clobber those two,” she huffed as she released him.

“Just exclude me. Thank you.” Usopp said rubbing his ear. Nami mumbled something under her breath before she started walking again. Whatever it was, Usopp wasn’t able to catch it but he did notice the change in her demeanor.

He moved to catch up to her. “What’s bothering you?” He asked, noting that Nami seemed to be shifting from one mood to another. He wanted to chalk it up to her time of the month but something tells him that that’s not the case.

Nami shook her head. “Nothing. Why?”

Usopp raised an eyebrow; did she actually forget that he _knows_ when she is lying? “There is something wrong. I can tell with your aura!”

“Aura?”

“Yeah! Did Luffy do something? Or did Zoro?”

“Why would you think one of them has something to do with it?”

Usopp rolled his eyes at her. “Uh, because they are our resident troublemakers? And nothing, nothing puts you in a really bad mood than those two getting themselves in a deep shit, well aside from losing money on your betting games.”

She sighed exasperatedly. “No deep shits. Luffy’s with his brothers so whatever crazy stuff he pulls, Ace and Sabo can handle it.”

“Ok. And how about Zoro?”

There was silence. And Usopp frowned, brows furrowing as he watched Nami stare blankly ahead as the two of them continued walking. He opened his mouth to snap her back to reality but she spoke suddenly.

“Zoro wants to date Chiaki.”

Usopp blinked. Once. Twice. Did he hear it right?

“Uh… come again?”

“I said,” Nami pinned him with totally incensed glare. “Zoro wants to date Chiaki.” This time the words were coming out through gritted teeth. “That bitch!”

Usopp’s mouth opened and closed unable to form the right words.

“Oh shit.” Was the only thing he managed to blurt out after several seconds of trying.

* * *

“Uhh… you might wanna tone down with the throwing?” Usopp meekly suggested.

Nami scowled at him before flinging the ball in her hand. It landed inside the slanted bucket and bounced out, nearly hitting Usopp in the forehead.

They were in the street fair adjacent to the outdoor movie theater where him, his date Kaya and Nami spent the early part of the evening watching a good but old comedy flick (thank _Kami_ , they decided not show anything romantic that might make Nami’s nerves explode).

Usopp and Nami were currently playing ball and bucket toss for the cute doughnut pillows while Kaya went to the ice cream stall to get them desserts.

“I can’t believe it,” Nami growled. “Why her of all people?!” She threw another ball, aiming at the bucket to her left. The ball bounced back towards them nearly hitting Usopp again.

“Hey watch it!”

“I wanna beat that idiot into a pulp!” Nami announced, gripping the ball tightly as if she was strangling someone’s neck. She threw the ball hastily and nearly hit the one managing the stall. They both apologized sheepishly as the man threatened to ban them from playing.

“Calm down Nami! Calm down!” Usopp grabbed her on the shoulders to stop her from rampaging. “Tch. I know this is going to happen.”

“YOU KNOW?!”

“Well… kind of…” Usopp swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

Nami’s gaze on him was so intense that he felt like he would melt on the spot from too much fear. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” She growled at him.

He stared at her as if she had grown two heads. “Tell you what? That you like him?”

“Eh?”

They stared at each other for a really, really long time. Both trying to comprehend what the other were saying.

Usopp scratched his head. “I thought this was the kind of thing you need to figure out yourself.”

Nami just continued to stare at him, seemingly frozen. “I thought you mean about Zoro and Chiaki.” She finally stated.

“Oh…” Clearly they were _not_ on the _same_ page as Usopp initially thought.

But the bomb has already been dropped. And there is no taking it back.

He watched as Nami swallowed and fiddled with the ball in her hand, looking lost.

Usopp patted her shoulder lightly. He’ll just let the realization of it all sink into his orange-haired friend for now. As much as Nami is smart, she’s also kind of dense when it comes to the romantic department and a bit slow when it comes to what she’s really feeling.

Even if it’s too damn obvious to practically _everyone_. Not to mention that almost half of their campus already believes that she and Zoro are dating.

Nami continued fiddling with the ball, taking in what Usopp had just said and what he made her realize.

She half-heartedly threw the ball she was holding. She _likes_ Zoro?

And the ball miraculously went inside the bucket without bouncing out.

“Oh hey!” Usopp yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

“It went in!” Nami gasped in amazement.

How odd. It was like the universe just answered her question.

“Just one more and you get the doughnut.” The man behind the stall said, handing her another ball.

But luck wasn’t on her side and the ball bounced out of the bucket again.

“Seems like today is not a good day after all.” She murmured watching Usopp win the doughnut pillow for Kaya.

“What are you saying?” Usopp frowned at her.

Nami sighed. “It feels like I got sucker punched by unwanted revelations twice. And,” she poked at the pillow in Usopp’s arm. “I can’t fucking win this doughnut! I want one!” She complained poking it again. 

“Want me to win one for you?” Usopp sincerely offered. “It’s the least I can do since you did accompany me and Kaya today.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t think for a second you are off the hook Usopp. You still owe me for this favor. Winning me a doughnut is just barely scratching the surface.”

Usopp squeaked a protest weakly. You really can’t get away from Nami when it comes to favors and debts.

“Tch! Forget about winning this,” Nami threw her hands up in defeat. “I should just head back and mull over the fact that the guy I like, wants to date another girl.”

That didn’t escape Usopp’s sharp ears. “Sooo…” he intoned, letting the vowel drag for a few seconds. “You do admit that you like Zoro?”

Nami looked horrified. Oh _Kami,_ she had said that out loud! Unconsciously and out loud! 

Usopp was looking at her expectantly.

There was no way she can lie her way out of this. Not when Usopp is the better liar and knows how to call her bluff.

“Shut your trap nose- _kun,_ ” Nami warned. “This is only between the two of us. If word comes out, I’ll have your hide.”

“Understood,” Usopp mock-saluted.

Nami turned her attention back to the game in front of her. Just one more and she’ll call it quits even if she hates giving up. She was desperately wishing to at least get something good before the day ends.

She threw the ball distractedly and with a bit more force than necessary.

It bounced out of the bucket again and flew past her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

“What a lame throw.”

Her head swiveled towards the voice. Zoro was standing a few feet behind her with the ball in his hand which he obviously caught.

A frown automatically appeared on her face as Usopp greeted the green-haired man.

“Zoro! Nice to see you here!” Usopp let out a rather fake laugh. How long has he been standing there? _Kami_ , sometimes he hates how stealthy he can be. Hopefully he wasn’t able to hear what he and Nami were talking about.

Zoro nodded in response to his greeting.

“Why are you here?” Usopp mentally noted how Nami edged away from Zoro and from the look on the tall man’s face, he noticed it too.

“I thought you were busy?”

Zoro cocked his head towards Usopp in confusion and his lone grey eye shifted towards Nami with a frown. “Just looking for someone,” he finally answered flicking the ball at Usopp. His attention moved back to the orange-haired girl.

The ball bounced on Usopp’s hand thrice before he caught it. “Oh. Looking for your date?”

He could swear Nami’s stare burned through him like lasers.

“Huh?” Was Zoro’s lax reply.

Usopp inched away from Nami’s reach. “You said you were looking for someone? I thought…”

“Don’t be stupid,” Zoro scoffed at him. “I was looking for her.” He pointed at Nami who still has her back turned towards him. “Oi Nami!”

Nami did not even glance at his direction.

“The hell is her problem?” Zoro grumbled and Usopp shrugged.

“Dunno…”

Zoro’s gaze on him was piercing. And Usopp avoided looking in his eye lest he finds out that he’s covering Nami. The tall lad was perceptive than most give him credit for.

“Tch.”

Usopp placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s probably best if you stay clear from her today. She’s in one of her moods.”

Zoro grunted something under his breath.

“Zoro?”

“It’s nothing Usopp,” he waved off Usopp’s concern with a hand. “Best to face the damn storm head on.”

Usopp sighed wearily. The man was asking for it. Maybe he does like getting beaten up by Nami. He should’ve known Zoro has a masochistic tendency.

“You know what, I better go and get Kaya. It’s getting late and you know how Merry- _san_ is.” He then tapped Nami on shoulder wordlessly thanking her for accompanying him and high tailed it out of there in the blink of an eye.

“Hnn...” Zoro barely acknowledge his friend’s unusual haste.

Nami groaned inwardly. So much for loyalty. Usopp just left her to fend for herself. Alone. Against Zoro.

She signaled to the man in the stall to give her another ball and she hurled it towards the bucket along with all the frustrations of the day.

“Stop trying to throw like you want to kill it!” Zoro criticized, stepping up beside her.

“Shut up!” Nami snapped at him. “No one’s asking you! Leave me alone!”

“The hell is your problem Nami?”

“Nothing that concerns you Zoro.”

Zoro paused to keep his temper in check. She’s acting all sulky and childish and damn if her bratty way did not piss him off. “Nami,” he said, lowering his tone. “What is going on?”

He could see her stiffening. Nami knows that when he starts using that certain tone, she better straighten herself right away before he loses his temper.

There was a long silence that nearly drove his teetering patience over the edge. 

“You never told me you wanted to date her,” Nami finally admitted, chucking another ball towards the bucket.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “Chiaki?”

Nami nodded. “Yeah if I had known then I would’ve—“

“You would’ve what?” Zoro asked, his tone sharp.

“I would’ve stopped hanging out with you!” Nami snarled at him.

Zoro was looking at her disbelievingly. “What are you talking about you stupid witch?”

Nami groaned. This is how romantically inept Zoro are. He can’t grasp the point of what she’s saying.

“I—”

“Hear me out first Nami,” Zoro cut her off, raising his voice a bit so that it can penetrate her rather thick skull. “I didn’t say I wanna date her. I just said if I’m too much of a burden for you then just hand the responsibility to Chiaki since she’s more than willing. I was only kidding. Then you suddenly went and cold shouldered me.”

Nami fought the urge to pull at her hair in frustration. “It’s because I don’t like her for you! She throws herself on you too much.”

Zoro seemed to be pondering about something as he watched her lamely throw the ball again.

“Will it help if I admit that I don’t like her?” He suddenly asked.

Nami’s eyes swiveled towards him to gaze at his face. Was he pulling her leg again?

But all she saw was a serious expression across his handsome face. His brows were furrowed as he stared at her… gauging her, studying her reaction. 

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jacket. She could make out the hard muscles of his chest and realized he wasn’t wearing any shirt underneath and most likely just haphazardly thrown it around him, zipped it up, and then went looking for her.

The thought made her face heat up and her heart flutter. 

Usopp was damn right. She _likes_ him. A lot. She always has.

She turned away from him before answering. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “It does.” She tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It was nice to know that. Really nice. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Zoro’s lips quirked at her answer. “Are you jealous Nami?”

She blanched and turned red in a matter of seconds. “What!? Why are you asking me that?!”

He smiled and shrugged. “It would be nice…”

And just when she thought she can’t get any redder, she was surprised to find out that she actually CAN.

Nami punched his arm to cover her embarrassment. She didn’t want to ask what he meant by that… even if it made her heart skip a beat.

He rubbed the abused part, even if she can’t really hurt him that much. Well… physically anyway.

“So are we good now?” He asked, trying to act nonchalant.

“No.”

“Why!?”

Nami glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. “You think you can get away with pissing me off easily Zoro?!”

He inwardly groaned. Look where he got his stupid self into. Again. Right back into Nami’s slave driver clutches. And he knows she will make him wait on her hand and foot until she’s satisfied.

And Nami never gets satisfied. 

But frankly… he really did not mind.

“What do you want me to do witch?”

The moment he asked her that question, the smile on her face rivaled the gleaming lights of the fair. “I want a doughnut pillow Zoro.”

“Huh?” Zoro raised an eyebrow at her.

“Win me a doughnut pillow,” she demanded, pointing at the game she was sorely losing earlier.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Zoro complained as he took a step towards the stall.

It took almost no effort for him to win her the pillow. Make that three pillows.

“Now are we good? Or do you want me to win all the doughnuts?” Zoro asked exasperatedly. He made a mental note never to piss Nami again. Making amends take too much out of him and his pockets.

Nami was beaming at him, while holding all the pillows in her arms. “We’re good,” she said chirpily. She glanced at the man managing the stall with pity. He looked really nervous upon realizing that Zoro can wipe his stall clean effortlessly.

Zoro stared at her before heaving a sigh. “Anything else you want me to do your highness?”

“Nothing so far slave.”

“Now let’s go. I’ll walk you home.”

“Don’t. You’ll only get lost,” Nami said snootily, shoving two of the pillows in his arms. “Walk me to your apartment.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I said so Zoro!” Nami pulled him towards the direction of his place.

“What? You wanna hang out or something?”

“Yeah.”

They were walking in a rather pleasant silence and pace, when Zoro suddenly laughed. “I can’t believe you got mad all because you thought I like and wanted to date Chiaki.”

Nami scowled at him. “Shut up _marimo_ -head. Like I said, I don’t like her for you.”

He was still laughing, just realizing the absurdity of their ‘fight’. But unexpectedly, he was able to confirm something because of it.

“So does this mean I need your approval before I can date someone?” Zoro asked contemplatively.

Nami pursed her lips. It felt like a trick question and that she should consider her answer carefully. Because from the expression on Zoro’s face, it looks like he’s up to something and it looks like he _knows_ something. 

“Not really. You can date anyone except Chiaki.”

Zoro stopped in his tracks. “Is that so?”

Nami mirrored his movement. “Yeah.”

His countenance remained amused as his gaze never left her face.

“Then date me Nami.”

* * *

**_\- The End –_**

* * *


	11. Beat the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swordsman and the navigator find a way to cool down amidst the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 11
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: M (Suggestive and sexy?)
> 
> Note: Entry for the #ZoNaSummerFestival event. Theme: Ice Cubes. I always like it when I have fun writing a one-shot. So have fun reading it too. Will probably upload this again as part of a collection. Keyword: probably. Hope RL gives me a break so that I can push it.

* * *

“You gonna drink that?”

Nami blearily opened one eye to stare at the speaker.

She frowned when she realized Zoro was standing beside her, pointing at the pitcher of water Sanji had thoughtfully placed near her orange smoothie before heading out with the others to explore the island where they just anchored.

Lifting her sunglasses to glower at the swordsman for disturbing her, she muttered a ‘no’, before lowering it and settling back to continue her interrupted nap.

She was about to doze off again but was distracted by the sound of glass clinking. She opened an eye again and watched Zoro downed a glass of water without a pause. From the sweat glistening on his muscular body, she surmised he must’ve finished working out and had just come down from the crow’s nest.

She continued to gaze at him as he wiped the sweat off his brow, filling the glass again.

“Why is it so hot?” He complained, brusquely dropping down the lawn to sit beside her deckchair. The ice cubes that the cook graciously filled the pitcher chinked against each other as Zoro set it down in front of him.

“Because,” Nami responded in a lazy manner. “We are in a summer island, moron.”

“Tch,” Zoro sounded out. “You just had to place an insult there witch.”

“Can’t help it,” Nami shrugged, crossing one leg languidly over the other.

“Where are the others?”

“Out exploring.”

“In this heat?”

Nami turned her face towards him. “Well we need to know what’s in that island don’t we?”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“Not up to it.”

Zoro had the gall to look a little surprised. “You are passing out on mapping the island and treasure hunting? Wow.”

The navigator lifted her head slightly to glare at him. “Of course not! I will go later. When it’s not this hot!”

“For a moment you got me thinking that we swapped you with another person in the last island.”

She moved her leg to kick him on the shoulder. Her feet slid across his sweaty skin much to her consternation. Zoro caught her ankle before she can do any more damage.

“Eww Zoro!”

“What?”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, pulling her leg out of his grasp. “You are sweating like a pig.”

Zoro merely raised an eyebrow at her. “And you’re not?”

“I am. But not like you!”

“We are in a summer island, idiot.” Zoro threw her words back at her. “What do you expect?”

“Why you…”

“Stop it Nami. It’s bad enough that it’s sweltering in this place. Let’s not try to get on each other’s throats.”

“Hmph!” As much as she hates to admit it, he was right. It was too hot to engage in their usual petty squabble.

Zoro rolled his eye at her as she settled back on the chair. As much as he’d want to spar with her verbally, the summer heat is taking too much strength to even do anything but breathe.

Silence reigned between them. He would leave her to her nap if she would just leave him alone to sit silently under the shade of her striped beach umbrella. Though he really cannot understand why the heck she’s sunbathing in this kind of heat.

He flicked a glance at her. Nami was quiet now, her breathing even. She must’ve fallen asleep.

That was rather quick. He had to admire her tolerance for weather. Even he had trouble resting since it feels like he was being cooked alive.

A soft breeze blew from the port side. Not enough to actually cool him down but it is appreciated.

The soft tinkling of the ice cubes melting in the pitcher caught his ears. Shrugging, he grabbed one and started rubbing it on the back of his neck.

Holy shit. That felt good! Really good. The coldness of the ice and the soft breeze served to cool him off a bit and it felt wonderful that he couldn’t hold back a groan.

Nami stirred a little. She had dozed off for a few seconds and was on her way to a much deeper slumber when she heard him groan. It was sounded so… sensual that she can’t help but pried an eye open to see what’s causing it.

She drowsily watched the swordsman as he leisurely ran an ice cube just beneath his nape. The melting water skidded down his muscled back and Nami held her breath as she continued observing what was supposedly a simple act of cooling himself.

Something suddenly stirred inside her. Something she was quite familiar with.

Something she more often than not feels whenever she was alone with the swordsman.

That certain carnal craving for the ex-pirate hunter decided to rear its unwanted head—that one damned thing she kept carefully hidden under wraps. 

The navigator—now wide awake—continued watching as if in a trance. She yearned to grab the ice herself and stroke it on broad expanse of his back and his chest. She longed to trace the water gliding down his body with her lips and tongue.

She bit at her inner cheek. To be honest, it was not the first time she thought of trailing her lips and tongue all over his finely-toned built.

Her face heat up as she remembered all the erotic fantasies she had involving her green-haired crewmate.

Zoro chose to tilt his head towards her at the exact moment. Their eyes met and she felt like she would abruptly combust under his piercing stare.

“That looks nice,” she managed to say.

“Yeah…”

She removed her sunglasses. 

“Here,” Zoro offered, grabbing another ice cube from the pitcher and nonchalantly placing it on her leg.

“Aah! Zoro!” She yelped at sudden cold sensation.

“Relax Nami,” he laughed at her reaction. He traced a path upwards, past her knee and stopping midway on her thigh before gazing amusedly at her. Her leg involuntarily flinched trying to get him to move it up, wanting to feel the coolness higher.

She frowned when he withdrew his hand to snatch another cube. Her body instinctively edge closer to him, waiting for his ministration.

But she was disappointed when he rubbed the ice on his neck instead of her leg.

Her chocolate brown orbs followed the melted water trailing down from his neck, his chest, his well-defined abs…

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. The ice cubes were supposed to help cool them down.

But why was it heating her up inside instead?

She cringed when a cold sensation suddenly grazed her collarbone. Her eyes flew open and was surprised to see that Zoro had moved closer to her.

“You looked like you need to cool off,” Zoro muttered, though with a hint of amusement in his tone, rubbing the ice he was holding on her skin. “Your face is all flushed.” 

She couldn’t very well tell him that it was not the weather but him that was reason. Instead, she opted to close her eyes and just revel in the sensation of Zoro rubbing an ice cube over her. It’s not every day you get this kind of treatment from the ever stoic swordsman.

“Mmm… that feels good.” She murmured.

Zoro’s lips quirked at that. Nami looked so pleased, the expression on her face making her lovelier to look at. She had tied her hair in messy bun, with a few stray tendrils escaping it, curling at her neck. He brushed away a lock with his finger before grazing her neck with the ice.

Her lips curled contentedly at that. “Zoro…” she all but moaned. “That feels fantastic.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm… way to beat this heat.”

She looks so blissfully satisfied with what he was doing. Boldly, he moved his hand from her neck, to her collarbone and down the swell of her breasts where he stopped, the ice in his hand had melted completely.

She breathlessly called his name again and was looking at him with eyes half-lidded.

“Liked it?”

Nami grinned brazenly. “A lot.”

“You are not charging me for all these touching, are you?”

She pouted. “I’m gonna if you don’t continue.”

Zoro chuckled and placed another ice cube—this time just on top of her navel—tracing a line upward, watching the water mark left by its melting form on her smooth skin. 

She bit her lip as shivers ran down her spine. That felt absolutely good.

“Nice?” Zoro asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. “Really nice.”

When he moved his hand this time, it was towards the opposite direction. He began to trace the ice downwards, past her navel, stopping just right on top edge of her bikini.

She shuddered involuntarily and bit at her lower lip.

Their eyes met. They held each other’s gazes for a moment, each realizing that they both want to cross the imaginary boundaries they had set up for the other.

She continued holding his gaze as the ice and his finger inched lower, deliberately pushing the skimpy cloth down as he leaned his head towards her…

“Oi Nami! Zoro!”

And Zoro pulled back immediately just as she suddenly sat up from her seat. In just a few seconds, the swordsman was already standing near the railing, calling out ‘Oi Luffy’; the ice cube and her completely forgotten.

Or so she thinks.

Zoro suddenly tilted his head back at her and she caught his eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds before his gaze riveted on the pitcher near her.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips. One that promises nothing good for her.

She responded with a mischievous smile of her own. If this is how he wants to play it, then _Kami_ , she’s all for it.

There wouldn’t be enough ice cubes in the world to quench off _this_ heat after all. 

* * *

**** **_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	12. Bouts of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Heh, got a taste of your own medicine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 12
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: M (Not explicit but insinuations and wordings are)
> 
> Note: @zoronamiroronoa in Tumblr requested a jealous Zoro and a jealous Nami. I hope this will suffice for the long wait. I had real fun writing it so I hope she have fun reading it. This is by far the longest one-shot I’ve ever written.

* * *

“Uhm, Zoro?”

Usopp settled on the wooden bench next to the green-haired swordsman. He took note of the rather piercing glare Zoro gave him before knocking back the tankard of beer he was holding.

“Are you alright?” 

“Never been better,” Zoro answered, though a bit coldly for the sniper’s liking.

Usopp clamped his mouth shut as his eyes shifted towards the inn’s bar. Their navigator was sitting there surrounded by two attractive guys who were obviously hitting on her, laughing delightfully.

“Tch,” Sanji made a sound from across them. “You are so incompetent,” he remarked at the swordsman. He bit at his cigarette before taking a drag. “If I were her—”

“Shut up _ero_ -cook,” Zoro snarled. “Her business is her business. She’s probably gonna rob those two for all we know.”

“Oh,” Robin murmured amusedly. “You may be right Zoro.” She lifted her lovely blue eyes from her book to gaze at the swordsman. “But then again, Nami _IS_ quite beautiful,” she added and a ‘ _Hai, I agree Robin-chwan’_ can be heard in the background. “She may also be _enjoying_ their constant flattering of her very _obvious_ assets.” 

Usopp felt the swordsman stiffened at that. “Way to go Robin,” he muttered under his breath. Trust the archeologist to manipulate her _nakama_ for her own twisted entertainment. “But Zoro’s right. She’s probably taking advantage of those poor bastards as usual.”

“Yeah, probably,” Franky said in a doubtful tone. He had seen Nami trail a finger on one of the men’s jaw when he passed by the bar on his way to the M _ugiwaras_ ’ table. Thank heavens, Zoro had his back turned to them.

“Hmm… well those two are not bad looking,” Robin commented before taking a dainty sip on her coffee cup. “Would’ve been fun.”

“Robin- _chwan_?” Sanji almost choked when he realized the possible implication of her statement.

The older woman shrugged. “All I’m saying is that those two would be… pleasant drinking companions since they’re easy on the eyes.”

Franky laughed as he settled down beside the archeologist. “Right,” he said before gulping down his cola. Being older than most of their crewmates have its perks when it comes to deciphering double entendres.

“What Franky?” Robin glanced sideways at him… sharply.

There was something in her eyes and tone that made the cyborg shook his head and decided to change the subject. “Nothing. Where’s _Mugiwara_ by the way?”

Usopp pointed towards the other end of the pub where a lot of noises were coming from. “Buffet battle. With Chopper and Brook.”

“Aww! That is super!”

Zoro, who was quiet all throughout the exchange, lifted a hand to signal one of the waitresses for another beer.

Usopp sighed. He gotta hand it to the swordsman. He admires the man’s tolerance with the cat burglar’s antics. Nami’s not above doing a good deal of flirting or using her womanly charms when it comes to getting what she wants.

Take their cook as a perfect example.

Though her tricks are not effective with the former bounty hunter. Nami cannot make Zoro succumb to her flirting or her seducing ways especially if he is aware that she’s trying to wheedle something out of him.

Sometimes Usopp thinks that Nami flirting with her ‘victims’ like crazy is somehow a sort of payback to Zoro being resistant.

Or it could also be a way to get the Supernova jealous.

Which is freaking scary knowing Zoro’s tendency to rampage without so much a thought to the consequences.

The long-nosed sniper sighed again and shifted his attention to the tankard in front of him. He’s overthinking things. Nami may just be getting chummy with her targets as usual and Zoro’s irritable countenance probably had nothing to do with that.

Which is purely bullshit. Even he doesn’t believe it.

“Hey! Why are they getting too close to Nami- _san_?” Sanji suddenly seethed. Everyone turned towards the bar and true enough the two men had shifted much closer to the orange-haired girl, almost sandwiching her between them. “If they so much touch a hair on her head—”

“Uh-oh,” Franky intoned. “Cannot keep their hands to themselves!” He said with a shake of his head. One of the pirates had reached out and started playing with a lock of Nami’s orange hair.

Sanji started spewing profanities and something about skewering.

“ _Yabe._..” Usopp whispered nervously.

BANG!

Zoro suddenly slammed his tankard down on the table.

Everyone stopped talking at once and four pairs of eyes widened as he stood up and left without another word.

The rest of the Straw Hats raised their eyebrows at each other in astonishment.

* * *

Nami threw back her head and laughed at something the blond-haired guy on her left said. She made sure that she sounded _so_ amused to make it appear like she was deeply interested with whatever they were telling her.

The navigator studied the two men discreetly. Both were tall, with excellent body structure and definitely attractive. From their looks, she could surmise that they are the kind who are suckers for pretty girls; those fascinated enough to fall for stories about their recent exploits and tussles.

She smiled sweetly when the blond winked at her. He was bragging about a recent island escapade where they managed to rip off a good deal of cash from some random pirate crew.

So that’s where the scent of money is coming from.

The guy on her right—with dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes—started boasting about their encounter with a rear navy admiral while they were escaping the island and how easily they were able to kick that officer’s ass.

Nami giggled. They are so… cute. And certainly gullible. Though she gotta applaud them for their rather convincing tales. If she was stupid and naïve, she’d definitely end up giving in to their charms.

But she’s not.

She’s not after a good time with these two crooks after all. No, no.

What she’s actually there for are the _belis_ inside their pouches calling out her name. They might be exaggerating with their stories, but not the money. Nami had noticed it the moment they entered the place.

Besides, she already had her hands full with a surly swordsman. These two would look like babies beside Roronoa Zoro.

The brown-haired guy suddenly reached out and touched her hair, twirling the orange strands playfully around his fingers as he smiled at her teasingly.

Nami frowned inwardly. She didn’t like it when other people touch her hair. Zoro doesn’t like it when other men touch her hair—especially if it’s because she’s flirting to steal.

Good thing the swordsman was busy with his beer.

She forced herself not to flinch at the gesture. Instead, she returned the smile flirtatiously.

This nicking better be damn worth it.

Nami felt the blond guy on her other side sidled closer to her. The one playing with her hair did the same, effectively trapping her between them.

Her guard was up at once and she stealthily moved her hand near her Clima-tact’s hiding place.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist. It tugged at her lightly, making her lean back towards a familiar strapping chest.

She tilted her head upwards and was surprised to see Zoro standing behind her.

“Playtime’s over.” His deep voice cut through their conversation, as sharp as his blades. She can feel his chest rumbling as he spoke lowly, almost threateningly. 

“Hey!” The one on Nami’s right protested and Zoro pinned him with a menacing glare.

“Hands off her hair.”

The guy promptly swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, before letting go of Nami’s hair. That was one hell of a frightening look.

The blond on her left simultaneously let out a small squeak at the sight of the scarred eye and three swords and hastily stepped away from the navigator.

Nami’s brows drew together and she frowned. What is he doing? “The hell Zor—” she began, but he immediately cut her off.

“I want you upstairs _now_.”

And despite the irritation she was feeling, a delicious shiver ran up and down her spine at his tone.

“But we saw her first!” The brown-haired man found the courage to loudly and stupidly protest. “Go get your own woman!” He snarled at the bounty hunter-turned-pirate, boldly resting a hand on Nami’s bare thigh.

His friend on the other side desperately tried to make him stop; waving both hands to get his attention and silently pointing at the swords on Zoro’s hips.

But the other guy was oblivious.

“Is that so?” Zoro cocked his head to the left so he can look at the idiot straight in the eye. The grin on his face promised nothing but pain. “That better not move another inch,” he barely glanced at the man’s hand. “Or you will lose it.”

Nami closed her eyes and sighed. The buffoon just had to go and do that. Zoro will make mincemeat out of him even without his swords.

“Oh real… ly…” The guy’s voice suddenly trailed off. He finally noticed his companion pointing at the weapons on Zoro’s side, holding three fingers up.

Three swords?

The young man almost choked. His eyes widened and it went from Nami to Zoro then back again.

And he went deathly pale.

“You’re…” he whispered and his friend on the other side nodded vigorously. His knees began to shake and it seemed to crawl up his body because Nami can actually feel the hand on her thigh trembling.

The blond darted towards his partner and pulled his hand away from the navigator. Without another word, he shoved his friend’s head forward and made him bow down in front of the swordsman.

He followed suit.

“ _Sumimasen deshita_! Roronoa Zoro- _san_!” The blond shouted.

It was so unexpected that Nami and the other _Mugiwaras_ , as well as some of the customers who were watching the scene, were surprised.

“We are really sorry!” The blond apologized again still keeping his head and his friend’s bowed low.

His brown-haired companion finally realized what he had gotten himself into. “Yes we are sooo sorry! So very sorry!” He suddenly cried in a pleading tone. “We didn’t know it was you! A master swordsman in the flesh!”

Nami swore she could hear snivels coming from him and are those teardrops wetting the floor?

“Yes! We should’ve realized it sooner!”

“Please don’t cut us!”

A sneer appeared on Zoro’s face. “I don’t know about that; you did piss me off.”

Now the two were visibly quivering.

Nami fought the urge to laugh out loud. Whatever happened to their tales of fearlessness? “But,” she spoke out of the blue. “I thought you two can best anyone in a fight?” The cat thief had an impish grin on her face that widened when she saw the two shook harder than before. 

“No! No!” The blond lifted his head slightly to look at Nami tearfully. Gone now was the confident, debonair air they exuded earlier. “We’re exaggerating of course!” He admitted and his eyes shifted back to Zoro and he hastily bowed his head again. “We would never think of fighting someone like Roronoa Zoro- _san_. Not in this life. Not in the next.”

“That’s true! We are really sorry Roronoa- _san_ ,” the other apologized again. “We didn’t know she was yours. If we did, and we do now, we would never have approached her. And we never will! You have our word!”

“Just please let us go!”

“Do not let them off just like that shitty swordsman!” Sanji shouted as he stood up from the Straw Hats’ table. “Cut the hand of that bastard who dared touch Nami- _san_! Or I will personally gut them like a fish and served them to the Kumate tribe.” He threatened as Usopp grasped him on both shoulders to prevent him from going berserk.

“Oi pipe down swirly!” Zoro growled towards the cook’s direction. Honestly, this is getting troublesome than it’s supposed to be. “You two,” he called out suddenly and the men stiffened.

“ _Hai_ …?” Both answered with quavering voices.

“Just get out of my sight.”

“ _HAI!_ ” The two dropped down their knees quickly. There was a ‘thud’ as their foreheads hit the floor as they bowed much lower, grateful that Zoro was letting them go without any injury.

“We’ll be on our merry way now. Sorry for the trouble!”

“It was nice to meet you Roronoa Zoro- _san_! Truly! We’re sorry and thank you!”

They both edged away from the two Straw Hats and headed towards the entryway while still crouched down the floor. They left in a crawling manner in the midst of laughter and hoots from some of the pub’s patrons.

* * *

The moment the two chaps disappeared outside, Nami huffed. She swiveled to face the green-haired man and pouted. “Really Zoro? What did we agree about this?” She chastised, not amused by his antic. “I haven’t even gotten their money yet!”

Zoro in turn, glared at her and threw something on the bar counter. It was the men’s money pouches.

Nami’s eyes widened.

“You must be losing your touch.” Zoro muttered, scowling at the navigator.

“Or she probably enjoyed flirting with them,” Robin casually commented as she passed by behind them.

“Robin!!!”

“Can’t blame you, they are quite cute.” The raven-haired woman let out a soft giggle as she leaned against the counter. She lifted a hand to get the bartender’s attention. The corners of her eyes crinkled in mirth when she saw the expression on Zoro’s face.

The swordsman looked absolutely livid.

Oh my, has Zoro always been this easy to rile up when it comes to Nami?

This is fun.

“Woman,” Zoro all but hissed in Nami’s ear, grabbing her arm. “Upstairs now!”

“Hey!” Nami protested. “I’m still…”

“ _Now_!” A shadow seemed to cross Zoro’s face and his tone had lowered to the point that he was growling.

“…”

He moved away from her and headed towards the second floor where the Straw Hats rented rooms for the night. When Zoro starts using that tone on her, she’s in for trouble and she better do what he says.

Nami locked eyes with Robin, frowning as the older woman gave her a sly smile. She slid off her seat and followed him upstairs, but not before grabbing the pouches he surprisingly nicked from the two men earlier.

This is going to be a long and tiring argument… not to mention night. It can only end in two things: them not talking to each other tomorrow…

Or…

“NAMI!” Zoro’s voice almost thundered across the whole bar.

“Coming!”

Robin gave them a small wave before turning to the bartender to order her drink.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Nami slid on the bench opposite Robin, who was sitting alone in the half-filled bar enjoying her pre-dinner coffee and book.

The navigator slumped down the wooden table with a groan.

“And good afternoon to you too,” Robin greeted. “How was last night?”

Nami’s face immediately scrunched up into a frown. “Awful! My throat’s sore from screaming because apparently, Zoro’s deaf and could not understand what I’m saying!” She nestled her head on the hard surface of the table. “My voice was not loud enough to penetrate that thick, stupid skull of his.”

“Surely it’s not that bad?” The older woman asked, sprouting a pair of hands on each side of Nami so she can massage her shoulders.

“Uggh. No thanks to your comment!” Nami responded with a glare at her friend.

That made Robin giggle. “You just say that.” She took a sip of her drink and smiled amusedly at the navigator. “But you’ve been holed up with Zoro in that room for almost the _whole_ day. Do you honestly want me to believe that all that screaming is because the two of you were arguing? The inn has thin walls after all.”

Nami’s face heat up at that. Well there’s no use hiding anything to Robin. With a moan she pillowed her head on her arms. “I hurt all over. This is all your fault!”

The archeologist glanced at her. Nami might be complaining, but there was look of satisfaction on her face that tells her otherwise. “Well at least now you know he isn’t immune to your flirting… with other men that is.”

The cat thief laughed sardonically at that. “Zoro’s just in the mood to be an ass. He usually doesn’t care about this stuff.” Nami lifted her head off the table. “That’s why I can steal from gullible, good-looking men whenever we dock!”

“Maybe that’s where the problem is? You always choose good-looking men for your victims.” Robin pointed out, turning a page of her book.

Nami sat up straighter at that and Robin’s hands disappeared in a flurry of petals. “You’re not listening last night are you? Cause I swear that’s exactly what Zoro said.”

Robin chuckled and shook her head. “No. I wasn’t.”

“But good-looking men are the best victims Robin,” Nami retorted. “And you know that. Most of them are self-absorbed and easily manipulated. And they’re much easier to approach. Average-looking guys tend to be suspicious when a cute girl walks up to them.”

“Are you sure that’s it?” Robin stared straight in her eyes. “And not because you’re trying to make him… jealous?”

“Who’s making who jealous?”

Usopp’s voice cut into their conversation. The sniper plopped himself down beside Nami with an exhausted sigh, looking a bit worse for wear.

Nami stared at him in astonishment. “Why do you look like you just came out of a death match?”

“Long story,” Usopp replied wearily. “All I can say is, Luffy plus adventure… you do the math.”

“I see.”

“So who’s jealous?” He asked curiously. His eyes scrutinized Nami for a few seconds. “Did you just wake up?”

“You can say that.” Nami answered with a nod.

“Rough night?”

Franky, who just sat on the vacant seat beside Robin guffawed. “More like rough sex you mean.” He commented earning a loud laugh from the sniper.

“Franky!!!” Nami shrieked, horrified at his straightforwardness.

“Hey,” the cyborg retorted. “Not our fault! Is there anyone here who hasn’t heard all of _that_ last night?”

Usopp clutched his stomach as he laughed harder. “I dunno… is there anyone here who slept a wink last night from all _that_?” He jested and Franky joined him in his laughter while Robin politely tried to hide her giggle behind her hand.

Nami reached out and pulled at Usopp’s ear. “You and you!” She hissed at Franky. “Perverts!”

“Aw! Thanks Nami-sis!” Franky’s grin was wide as he gave her a thumbs up.

“Hey ouch!” Usopp cried beside her, hand wrapping around her wrist to stop her from twisting his ear off. “Stop it!!!” He hollered. “Why am I the only getting assailed?”

Franky laughed at his expense.

“Shut it,” Nami snarled at him. “You’ll be getting your own due later.”

The shipwright grinned roguishly at her. “If Nami-sis. IF.”

“If what?!”

“If Zoro doesn’t lock you up in that room again like he did last night.”

“FRANKY!!!!” Nami’s scream can be heard within a one-mile radius from where they are.

Usopp‘s shoulders shook so hard from laughing too much.

“This is a whole new set of debts in my books you idiots!”

“ _Oi_!”

“Franky,” Robin said. “That’s enough picking on Nami. She had been through… a really fierce battle.”

The mapmaker’s jaw dropped at that comment. “Not you too Robin!”

Franky shook his head while laughing. “You gotta admit, last night was gold. It’ll be a waste not make fun of it.”

"Tell that to Zoro," Nami challenged him. "I dare you two to tell and do that to Zoro."

“Are you kidding?” Franky stared at her in disbelief.

Usopp vehemently shook his head. "I refuse to die early! Thank you very much!"

“You are scared of Zoro more than of me huh, Usopp?” Nami grabbed the front of Usopp’s shirt, pulling his face near hers.

“Nami,” Usopp placed both of his hands on her shoulders. “Debts I can pay. But life? I only have one.”

“Girlie, you do realize what you are saying?” Franky raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t make that man the butt of jokes.”

“Except when it comes to his sense of direction,” Robin added her _belis’_ worth.

“Right,” Franky agreed. “Other than that, there are no other areas I want to tread. You do know how terrifying he is?”

“Especially when provoked.”

“Nico Robin’s supeeer right again,” Franky concurred. “I’m honestly surprised he did not unsheathed his swords yesterday and unleashed one of his attacks here.”

Usopp nodded and folded his arms across his chest. “I was half-afraid he would!”

“Only half?”

Nami rolled her eyes. “It’s not like he’s gonna slice and dice people all because I’m—”

“Flirting to steal?” Robin continued for her with a chuckle.

Nami pouted at her.

“Well he won’t ignore it all the time Nami. Just take yesterday for example.” Robin gave her a polite smile. “I just want to remind you of his tendencies to wreak havoc and cause destruction. Just don’t push him too much.”

“Wait,” Usopp moved back a little to stare at Nami. “Is this what you and Robin were talking about earlier? You _ARE_ trying to make him _jealous_?”

“What? No!” Nami answered a bit defensively.

“That’s suuuper scary Nami-sis.” Franky frowned at that thought.

“I think she succeeded with no casualties.” Robin pointed out.

Usopp gawped at Nami with eyes wide. “Zoro is a monster once angered. And you want him jealous?” He asked incredulously. “What is wrong with you?” He glanced at Robin and Franky. “Did we tell her about Wano? We should tell her about Wano!”

“You already told me about Wano!”

“And you still want him jealous? Pissed off? Enraged? Wrathful?” Usopp said in one breath. “ _Kami_ , I think I’m having a heart attack. Call Chopper!”

Nami lifted a fist and thumped the sniper at his head… hard.

“Look, we’ve already talked about this. I’m not gonna stop with what I’m doing just because we are together.” She explained, flicking her long hair behind her shoulder. “Now, if he has a problem with my stints then that’s his to deal with.”

The other three pirates exchanged glances. “Well,” Franky began. “You are lucky that Zoro’s not inclined to also flirt with other women to steal their purses.”

Robin laughed quietly at that.

“If that was the case, I’ll bet it’s you who will be having a hard time trying to rein in your jealousy.”

“Uh sorry,” Nami said smugly. “I’m not the jealous type.”

Both of Usopp’s eyebrows shot up at that. He doubts if that’s really the case knowing how greedy Nami can be.

“ _Oi_!! _Minna_!!!”

They all turned their heads towards the direction of their captain’s voice. Luffy had just entered the pub with the other Straw Hats.

“Hi guys!” Luffy cheerfully greeted them as he bounded towards their table. He was grinning widely, even though his face and clothes were streaked with dirt. “You won’t believe what we have found!” He gushed excitedly. “Oh, hi Nami! I haven’t seen you… all day?”

Nami raised an eyebrow. “Kind of… yeah?”

“Where were you? _Shishishi!_ And where’s Zoro? I also want to tell him what we found!”

“Upstairs? Asleep? Or lost. I’m not sure.”

Luffy tilted his head a little, studying Nami. “Are you two fighting? You sound so mad at him; you kept screaming his name last night.”

Nami turned to a fiery shade of red as the others who are in the know burst out laughing.

Zoro will get it later. She will fucking break all of his bones.

Chopper jumped on the bench next to Usopp and peered at the navigator. “Did Zoro do something to make you angry, Nami?” He innocently asked without any intention of prying in his friends’ lives. He didn’t hear them fighting last night, but he did wonder why Nami didn’t sleep in the room she was supposed to share with him and Robin. 

“Because Zoro is an idiot.” Nami answered with a huff. “And you know how I always get mad and scream at idiots?”

“Uh-huh. I see.”

“Nami- _swaaaan_!”

There was a sound of running footsteps as they all flinched at the voice. Honestly, Sanji can really hit a high pitch whenever he’s calling out female names.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami smiled at their crew’s cook. She inhaled deeply and braced herself to the onslaught of questions that she knew would be coming.

Sanji skidded into a halt beside her. He immediately got down on one knee and grasped her hands. “Are you alright my love? I can hear you yelling last night! Did that stupid swordsman hurt you?"

"I'm ok Sanji- _kun_. Why is everyone suddenly asking about my well-being?”

Brook’s cool voice drifted from the other side of the table as he took a seat. “Might’ve something to do with what we heard last night… even if I have no ears to hear. _Yohohoho_!” Franky joined him in his laughter.

“Shut up you shitty skeleton!” Sanji roared at the musician. He turned to Nami again. “Are you ok Nami- _san_? Your face is so red! Hey Chopper! I think my angel is sick!” He yelled for the reindeer. “I knew it! That stupid _marimo_ did something to you! I’m going to slaughter him like a pig.”

“He did not Sanji- _kun_ , calm down!” She tried to pacify Sanji’s ranting while the others continued laughing; except for Chopper and Luffy who had no clue about what’s going on.

“But… but those were definitely cries of agony!” Sanji blubbered. In the background Usopp mouth the word ‘agony’ in a questioning manner as Franky and Brook laughed harder. “I was barely able to stop myself from kicking the door down and coming to your rescue and beating that second-rate swordsman’s ass!”

There was a choking sound coming from Usopp who was trying to bite back his laughter. He placed one hand on the chef’s shoulder and asked with faux innocence. “Uh… and see them going at it Sanji?”

“Eh?” Was all the blond could utter out, freezing as Usopp’s question began to sink in on him.

Franky and Brook were now laughing their asses off while Robin was giggling behind her hand. Luffy and Chopper where looking at each other still not fully comprehending what was happening.

Nami pulled her hands away from Sanji’s petrified grasp and grabbed Usopp’s neck, choking him. “You dolt! You just had to say that!”

“Arck! Can’t… breathe… Nami!”

“Aaah!” Chopper screamed when saw Usopp was turning blue. “Nami stop! Doctor! We need a doctor!”

Sanji suddenly stood up. His face had turned scarlet and seemed to darken to purple as seconds ticked by. Steam came out of his ears and he shouted. “ _Marimoooooooooooo_!”

“What shitty cook?”

The commotion in their table immediately stopped at the sound of Zoro’s voice.

Sanji spun towards him and approached him with a growl. “YOU! Grrrrrrrrr…”

Zoro stared boredly at the blond cook. “Problem?”

“You! You! $#@#!!@#!!!”

“Tch. Use some damn words.” He walked past Sanji but not before deliberately bumping his shoulder.

“Oh hey Zorooo!” Luffy shouted, waving his hands. “Zoro!”

“Captain,” the swordsman greeted with a nod as Luffy ran towards him.

“You sure take the longest nap!” Luffy said with a pout. “We found something in the forest! I want to show it to you!”

Zoro nodded. “Just let me eat first Luffy.”

“Oh! Great idea!” Luffy’s face brightened at that and he turned towards Sanji. “ _Oi_ Sanji! I want meat!”

“ _Urusei_ shitty _gomu_!” The cook was practically rabid that Luffy took a step back, away from him. He was snarling and cursing.

“What’s with all the noise?” Zoro asked no one in particular, looking irritable. His gray eye flicked a glance at the table before reaching down and lifting the still squawking Chopper who was trying to make Nami release Usopp. “Stop that Chopper.”

“Zoro!!!” The reindeer cried out when he realized who was holding him. “Nami’s killing Usopp! Stop her!”

“Nami,” Zoro reached out and wrapped a hand around the navigator’s wrist. “Usopp’s probably dead now.”

“Zoro!” Chopper shouted horrified.

“You!” Nami pushed Usopp away and looked up at the idiot swordsman. “Why are you awake already?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. “Bed’s a bit cold. Thought I should haul you up back there.”

Franky hooted and Brook slammed his hands on the table from laughing too hard. Even a choking sound akin to laughter was coming from Usopp.

Luffy made a face. “I don’t get it. What is happening? Why is everybody laughing?”

“It’s ok Luffy,” Robin said. “Don’t mind them.”

“I don’t get it too Luffy,” Chopper admitted, thoughtfully staring at his friends.

“Nevermind it Chopper,” Zoro said placing the reindeer down on an empty seat. He patted his head and moved to the vacant place beside Nami.

A growl came from behind him. Sanji has still yet to cool down. “ _Oi aho kenshin_. What did you do to Nami-san? Huh?”

“ _Oi_ _aho_ cook. None of your business.”

“Why you!!!”

“Are you seriously asking me what goes on behind closed doors?” Zoro inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Sanji’s lower lip trembled at that. The stupid moss-head had a really malicious grin on his face daring him to probe much more and he will get an answer.

Of course he doesn’t want to know! He knows but he doesn’t want to hear it! Argh!

Sanji let out a wild howl followed by the sound of explosion as he suddenly burst into angry flames.

“Aaah!” Chopper screamed again, jumping on top of the table. “Water we need water! Sanji’s burning!”

“Wait, wait!” Luffy yelled. “I think I saw a barrel near the entrance earlier.” Without another word, he bounded towards the entryway with Chopper in tow.

“Zoro!” Nami hissed, harshly pulling at his shirt. “Sit your ass down here.”

“ _Oi_ quit pulling woman,” Zoro complained, plopping down on the seat beside her. The others greeted him casually as if they weren’t making fun of last night’s occurrence.

“I’m not going to be the only one to suffer their teasing! This is all your FAULT!”

Nami’s eyes narrowed when a smirk appeared on Zoro’s face. He looked like he was about to say something…

“Do not say anything that would make me clobber you.” Nami threatened. She lowered her voice a little, grateful for the noise as the pub started to fill up with customers. “For someone who initially wants to keep our relationship quiet you sure don’t care if everyone here knows what’s going on!”

Zoro frowned. “I really don’t care if they know. As long as they don’t stick their noses in our business. Like _ero_ -cook there.” He pointed with his thumb at the blond man behind them.

Sanji was still burning bright much to the amazement of everyone inside the tavern.

“If he keeps that up, we’ll be sweeping his ashes back to the Sunny.” Robin commented matter-of-factly while watching the cook.

“Robin!” Usopp gasped. “You and your morbid thoughts!”

The raven-haired beauty just shrugged.

“Good,” Zoro muttered. “Maybe we can throw his ashes overboard or something.” He turned towards Sanji. “Keep burning swirly. You’re doing a good job.”

He was answered with a string of expletives that would shame even the worst of the worst pirate in the New World.

Nami glowered at him.

“What?” Zoro scowled at her. “Is this still not settled? I already told you last night,” he dipped his head lower to whisper in her ear. “If that’s what it takes for everyone to understand that you are mine, then hell I don’t care if they all knew that I’m fuc—”

The navigator covered his mouth with her hand before he can finish what he was saying, making sure she was grasping his cheeks as firmly as she could with every strength she can muster. She can feel the corners of his lips twitched up beneath her palm. She stared at his lone grey eye, unexpectedly filled with amusement and she pouted.

“What a jealous brute.” She mocked him, retracting her hand away.

“Damn right.” Zoro sneered at her. “You want to pull one of your stealing stints here again?”

“Hmph.”

“Oi what’s with the whispering over there?” Usopp raised an eyebrow at them. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. “Go get a room you two!”

Nami glared daggers at him as loud laughs erupted from the table again. In the background Luffy and Chopper had successfully doused the cook with water, earning his ire as he started chasing them around the table.

Zoro merely snorted. “Tch. What should a man do to get some peace and quiet while drinking here?” He stood up and headed towards the bar, leaving the _Mugiwara_ chaos behind.

“Aren’t you going to join Zoro- _san_ , Nami- _san_?” Brook inquired.

Nami dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. “Zoro’s a big boy. He’ll be fine alone.”

“Uh-huh,” Franky nodded. “Had too much of each other?”

Usopp laughed and promptly shut his mouth when Nami looked at him menacingly.

“I wonder what you’ll do if some woman approaches Zoro while he is at the bar?” Robin suddenly murmured out loud with a thoughtful look on her face.

Nami raised an eyebrow at her. “Nothing? Zoro can handle it just fine.”

Usopp nodded. “Quite confident aren’t we?”

The navigator laughed. “Besides, who would dare approach him? Zoro can be scary. You said so yourself Usopp.”

“Well, Zoro has a scary face… when he is not in the mood.” The sniper agreed. “But only when he’s not in the mood.”

“But being the keyword,” Robin said with a smile. “Zoro is ruggedly handsome, I’m pretty sure a girl or two would have the guts to approach him.”

Usopp tilted his head a little and stared at Robin. She’s not doing what he thinks she’s doing, is she? He let his gaze travel back towards the orange-haired girl beside him. Nami was now frowning.

He gotta hand it to Robin. Talk about downright manipulation! This is a bit reminiscent of last night!

The scent of smoke wafted through the air as Sanji, now surprisingly dry and calm, approached the table with Luffy and Chopper, who were both sporting huge bumps on their heads. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Now sit yourselves down and do not move until the food is here on the table!”

“ _Hai…_ ” The captain and the doctor intoned and obediently sat themselves on the available spots near Nami on the bench.

Sanji remained standing. “Where’s that _baka marimo_?”

“Bar. Drinking.” Franky answered.

“Nami- _swan_! Robin- _chwan_!” He suddenly chanted with a twirl. “Do you want something before we start dinner? _H_ _ors d’oeuvres?_ _Aperitif?_ Anything?”

“I’ll have a refill of my coffee Sanji,” Robin requested.

“Orange juice please Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami smiled sweetly at him.

“Coming _mellorine_!!!” The chef disappeared in a blink of an eye to cater to his two favorite ladies’ requests.

Usopp sighed. “So much for asking us if we also want something before dinner huh?”

Brook laughed softly. “Dream on Usopp- _san_. Dream on.”

The sniper laughed. He turned towards the bar to check on Zoro and stopped. He felt Franky nudged his feet under the table and they looked at each other. Stealthily, they stole a glance at Nami, who was now busy talking to Robin, then back at the swordsman.

They looked at each other again. This should be interesting.

Usopp sneakily motioned for him to be quiet. And the shipwright nodded. They both shifted their heads toward the bar and watched.

A rather pretty and busty woman with long, bluish-black hair had approached the swordsman and was engaged in a conversation with him. From their vantage point, they can see that the woman seems to be asking something and Zoro was nodding. Then the woman laughed, though a bit flirtily in Usopp’s opinion.

“Oh,” Brook suddenly said. “Looks like a beautiful woman is hitting on Zoro- _san_! _Yohohoho_!”

“What?!” Nami exclaimed. Usopp fought the urge to use _kuro kabuto_ at the skeleton. Why can’t he keep that bony mouth of his shut?

“Aaah,” Brook hummed, calmly sipping his tea. “She’s just probably asking him something.”

Nami managed to throw a shoe at the stupid, old skeleton.

With a ‘hmph’ she settled back on her seat, folding her arms across her chest. She turned her attention back to the bar.

Heck, they all turned their attention towards the bar.

The woman had sidled closer to Zoro, her thighs nearly touching the green-haired man’s knee. She was saying something and it looks like Zoro was listening to her intently. The woman leaned towards the swordsman and placed a hand on his thigh, obviously showing him her generous... assets.

Beside Usopp, Nami bristled. The sniper’s eyes met the shipwright’s.

“Hmmm…” Robin murmured. “Safe to say she’s seducing him.” She looked at Nami and winked. “ _Oreja Fleur_!”

“Robin!” Nami exclaimed.

“You don’t want to know what they are talking about?”

Nami inhaled sharply, gathering whatever pride was in her. “No.”

“Alright.”

Sanji appeared behind the navigator armed with the requested beverages. “Tch! Why is that _marimo_ -head always attracting a beautiful woman?!” He grumbled disdainfully, placing the orange juice in front of Nami.

“I have no idea Sanji- _kun_.” Nami said through gritted teeth. “He’s not exactly the good-looking, approachable type.”

Usopp cleared his throat. “Talk about bad mouthing your boyfriend.”

“I beg to differ,” Brook interjected. “Zoro- _san_ ’s the kind that actually attracts women. Raw power and rock-solid muscles and…” he sighed.

“Alright! Enough!” Usopp stopped him, shivering. “That’s just creepy Brook!”

“Oh hey!” Luffy called out suddenly. “I think Zoro made a new friend! Let’s go meet her Chopper!”

“Yes!” Chopper agreed.

“Hold it _aho_ captain,” Sanji hooked a finger behind Luffy’s shirt. “You too Chopper.”

“Why isn’t that moron pushing her away?” Nami growled. “See! This is how dense he is. He doesn’t know if a girl is outright flirting with him or seducing him!”

“Are you talking from experience?” Usopp queried.

“Shut it Usopp!”

“Oops another one who can’t keep her hands to herself!” Franky whistled as the woman reached out to play with the swordsman’s earrings.

“That idiot!” Nami snarled. 

“Thought you weren’t the jealous type girlie?” Franky raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not!” Nami answered hotly. “But no one touches the earrings! No one!”

Robin was trying to stifle her laugh.

“Nami, maybe she’s just asking him where he got it or something.” Usopp suggested, moving a lit-tle out of harm’s way.

Nami glowered at him. “Oh really Usopp? She can ask. Does she need to touch?”

This time even Luffy and Chopper was shuffling farther away from the orange-haired girl and closer to the cook.

“But Nami- _san_...”

“Shut up Sanji- _kun_!”

“Hey, who knows, maybe Zoro will be pickpocketing her also? That’s why he’s letting her slink closer. ” Franky queried in a jesting manner.

“Maybe he’ll do more than pick her pocket?” Brook said cheekily… even if he had no cheeks and was all bones.

Nami’s glare on them was icy enough to freeze the whole room. Her brown orbs shifted towards the bar again just in time to see the woman brazenly touch the pommel of Zoro’s red sword. She tapped a finger on it before completely wrapping her hand around the sword’s hilt.

“Oh?” Franky’s eyes widened.

“Oh?!” Usopp coughed at the display.

“Yohohoho! That was pretty suggestive…” Brook commented.

Nami slammed her hands down on the table. Her eyes were hidden underneath her orange bangs and she was emitting a rather strange and chilling aura.

Everyone saved for Robin backed away from the obviously enraged navigator.

“No one,” she whispered in a really cool and steady tone. Like the calm before the storm. “No one gets to touch the swords but me! No one!” She moved away from the table and marched towards where the idiot swordsman and that equally idiot woman are currently talking.

“Nami- _san_!” Sanji called out to stop her. But one look from Nami immediately made him shut his mouth.

“Oh shit,” Usopp was looking around his crewmates’ faces. It was just like last night. Only this time the tables have turned.

“And she said she’s not the jealous type huh?” Franky shook his head at the absurdity of it.

Nami confidently approached the bar with a flip of her orange locks, ignoring the looks and lewd eyes from the other pub patrons that followed her. It stopped once they saw that she was heading towards the green-haired man with three swords, who had a pretty woman cozying up to him… the lecherous gazes turning into curious stares.

The moment she was near enough, she suddenly closed her hand around the woman’s wrist with enough force to make her cry out. “Excuse me, do you mind?” Nami gave her one of her sassiest smiles, forcefully removing her grip from Zoro’s sword.

“Hey ouch!” The black-haired woman glared at her darkly. “Do _YOU_ mind? I’m trying to—”

“I’ll ask nicely,” Nami cut her off, wedging herself between Zoro and the woman, forcing her to take a step back. “Can please keep your hands to yourself?” She leaned against the bar counter, the smile never leaving her face. Nami silently gloated that the woman was a few inches shorter than her and that she can look at the bitch down her nose.

“ _Oi_ Nami,” Zoro began.

“Shut up,” she said through gritted teeth, still all smiles.

And Zoro promptly kept his trap shut at her tone. The whole bar seemed to fall into a hush as conversations dwindled and shouts turned to whispers.

The woman suddenly smirked, not the one to be deterred. She took a step forward and was face to face with Nami. “Why the hell would I do that when I have a finely toned man in front of me?”

The navigator sneered at that as one hand proceeded to pull out her Clima-tact. Zoro immediately noticed it and made a grab for her hand as stealthily as he could. They are not sure if this woman is alone or not. If Nami decides to fry her with thunderbolts, they might possibly engage in an unwanted scuffle.

“Because this finely toned man is _mine_!” Nami said with enough venom in her tone to kill a sea king. Her finger nails dug into Zoro’s skin painfully, and he fought the urge to wince. Nami is in a piss off mood and he can feel her clawing at his hand with enough force to draw blood. “Touch him again and I will rip you apart.”

The woman folded her arms across her chest. “I see no ring around his finger darling.” She smiled in an obnoxious manner. “And even if he did, that wouldn’t stop me from jumping him.” She reached out to touch Zoro but Nami’s hand closed around her wrist again, fast.

“I already said no touching.”

“And I’m not listening.”

There was a pause and the whole bar seemed to hold its breath, waiting…

Then everyone gasped in surprise when Nami’s other hand suddenly shot up and punched the living daylights out of the infuriating woman.

No one said a word for a minute as eyes widened and jaws dropped simultaneously. Everyone was looking at the woman who had toppled over one of the bar stools from the force of Nami’s fist.

“You bitch!” The woman managed to hiss as she woozily tried to stand, clutching her cheek.

Nami took a step closer to her and Zoro snapped to attention.

His arm snaked around the navigator’s slim waist stopping her from moving closer to the other female.

“Let me at her Zoro!” Nami’s voice cracked like a whip across the silent bar.

“Stop it Nami!”

The woman grab the edge of the bar counter to steady herself. The orange-haired girl can pack a punch despite her slim physique. She glared daggers at Nami.

Suddenly the whole bar erupted into cheers.

“Place your bets!!!” Usopp suddenly shouted on top of the hoots and roars. A choruses of ‘yeah’ filled the air.

“10,000 beli for that still woozy chick!”

“15,000 for that orange-haired gal!”

“Another 10,000 for—”

Robin giggled into her hand as all around her people chanted and shouted their bets. “Oh my!”

“Looks like Nami’s in for the kill,” Franky laughed as he watched the swordsman stepped between the two women to prevent them from attacking each other.

“ _U-weh_!” Chopper had stars in his eyes. Nami was so cool!

“Nami- _swaaaan_!!!” Sanji was screaming himself hoarse. “Nami- _swaan_ that was a lovely punch! I’m placing all my money on you my love!”

“Go Nami!!!” Luffy joined the cheers, pumping both fists into the air and accidentally knocking back a pirate who was passing by, drinking his rum.

“Hey! Why you…”

“Oops!”

“You little piece of shit!”

“Ah!”

“No captain don’t!!!” Somebody shouted from behind. Tables and chairs crashed as said captain tried to lunge at Luffy who promptly jumped at another table filled with drinking pirates.

“ _Oi_!!!”

“ _Sumimasen_!” The straw hat wearing captain apologized.

“Captain stop! That is straw hat Lu—”

“Let me at him!!!”

There was a crash as the captain’s subordinates doggy piled him to stop him from attacking Luffy.

Robin giggled again as she stood up, taking her coffee and book as she strolled away from their table. “This is so much better than last night.”

“I so agree Robin- _san_ ,” Brook nodded as he followed the archaeologist's example, grabbing his teacup and sauntering away just as a brawny customer landed on their table, splitting it in half.

And just like that the whole pub erupted into chaos as pirate crews and random pub patrons brawled with each other; throwing tables, chairs, bottles and plates and anything they can get their hands on.

* * *

Zoro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He managed to drag Nami away from the skirmish and the woman. They were now outside the inn watching the madness inside unfolding as Luffy’s laughter echoed all throughout the pub.

He turned to the still incensed navigator.

“Heh, got a taste of your own medicine?”

Nami's only response was a dirty look directed at him.

And he laughed. “Can’t say I’m not amused.” He reached out and ruffled her hair as she slapped his hand away. “No wonder you do it all the time.”

“Do it again and there’ll be hell to pay Zoro!”

“Hahaha!” He reached for her hand, the one she used to punch the annoying woman’s face. “Nice hit by the way.” He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Once the adrenaline passes Nami will be complaining endlessly about the pain in her hand.

He stared at her with a smirk. She was still scowling and fuming. It will take a lot to get her to stop sulking after this.

But it was probably worth it. Maybe this will taper down her flirting antics, if not put a stop to it.

He tugged at her hand, drawing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead, earning a small sigh from her. “Come on. Let’s just go back to the Sunny.”

“Wait. I’m still pissed off with all of these. That punch was not enough.”

“What are you planning?” He asked when she brought out her Clima-tact.

She gave him a mischievous smile.

“Zeus!”

* * *

**_\- The End –_ **

* * *


	13. The Importance of Not Being Nosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because poking your long nose in other people’s business, is never a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot #: 13
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: M (Not too much though)
> 
> Note: Because I always love Zoro-Nami-Usopp interactions, I went ahead placed them in one crazy situation where Usopp, obviously, takes the brunt of everything. And somehow I keep on hitting 7k words and up recently. Though I already toned this one down because the first drafts of this story would’ve ended in a two-shot or even a multi-chap fic and I don’t want to drag it that much. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Soft wind blew from the sea making the white curtains of the open window flitter lazily. The port and the nearby market started to come to life as the townsfolk poured into the street for their afternoon errands. Their noises drifted inside the rather inconspicuous room along with the lulling sound of the waves, making a smile appear on the lips of one engrossed observant. 

“What’s amusing out there?”

Nami spun around to look at the speaker who—very obviously—had just woken up, as he sat up on the bed, sleepily running a hand through his disheveled hair.

“Hmm…” she hummed in answer. “Nothing really.”

“Aren’t you coming back to bed?”

The corners of her lips quirked up at that as their eyes meet. There was that familiar, mischievous glint in his that she always adored as it never fails to send a delicious shiver down her spine.

She smiled impishly at him and he in turn threw a cocky smirk her way.

“Now that you are awake, yeah,” she murmured before sauntering towards bed, never breaking their eye contact.

The moment she was near enough, he reached for her robe’s belt, yanking her brusquely to him and simultaneously untying the knot as well. The silky fabric immediately slid down her shoulders to pool at her feet.

His rough hands grabbed her waist, effortlessly lifting her, only to friskily push her down the bed. The mattress dipped from their movements and she laughed when he playfully trapped her underneath his well-built physique; the blankets tangling around their legs.

He grazed her lips with his teasingly, before kissing her fully.

“We still have time?” He asked huskily against her mouth, before moving to that ticklish spot just below her jaw.

“I think we do…” she breathed, angling her head to give him more access.

“Good.” He muttered before attacking the slender column of her neck with soft, tantalizing kisses.

She moaned when he nipped at her skin, and gasped his name when he deliberately traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. She ran both of her hands through his hair as she felt him grabbed at her thighs, urging her to wrap them around him as he settled comfortably between her legs.

A sudden commotion outside interrupted them as shouting and loud, running footsteps can be heard all over the street. There was an unmistakable sound of explosion somewhere. Followed by another and another.

“Uuuh…” the orange-haired woman groaned irritably.

The man above her stopped his ministrations and stared at her amusedly with a smirk on his face. “Duty calls?”

“I think my captain just got himself into trouble again,” she pouted. Planting a sweet kiss on his jaw, she looked at him slyly as she let her hands caressed his well-toned pectorals. “Too bad,” she said with a sigh as she lightly pushed him away from her so she could sit up.

His deep laugh filled the room and he leaned down to brush one last kiss on her lips. “It’s alright. We can always do this some other time.”

Nami smiled brightly at that. “Well… I guess see you on the next island then.”

* * *

The galley of the Thousand Sunny that night was startlingly at its quietest. Dinner was put on hold for the meantime as Nami all but bit off the heads of their two _nakamas_ ; who were both sitting soundlessly on the galley’s couch like two children being reproached by their mother.

“That’s it _aho sencho_!” Nami hissed furiously, gripping the front of Luffy’s red shirt tightly. “The next time you create a ruckus and gets us chased out of town again, I swear I will drown your sorry ass!”

Usopp watch edgily from the sidelines. He was one of the unlucky ones (aside from the cooking Sanji), who was in the galley the moment Nami entered while dragging Luffy and Zoro inside.

Luffy just grinned sheepishly in response to her. “ _Shishishi_! But Nami, we did make it out of there!” He tapped her in the shoulder in an attempt to appease her. But that only served to ignite the orange-haired’s temper more.

“WE ALMOST DID NOT!” Nami roared and clocked him with enough force to plant his face on the galley’s floor, almost breaking it.

Everyone present inwardly winced at the sound it made.

Usopp’s eyes met Zoro’s. The green-haired man seemed unfazed with Nami’s anger. Most probably because he was used to it since he is usually the person at the receiving end of it.

But much to the sniper’s surprise, he was just silent all-throughout Nami’s outburst. Zoro kept his mouth shut with his arms folded across his chest. Not once did he answer back to the navigator.

Though Usopp had seen the way the corner of his mouth twitched slightly indicating that he was trying really hard to stop himself from snapping back at her.

From the way Zoro was looking, he was probably planning an absolutely painful demise for Nami right now… if he still hadn’t killed her a dozen times already inside his head.

He heard a huff from the kitchen. Sanji had busied himself with preparing their dinner, never once butting in like he usually did lest he join the other two morons on the couch.

“Serves you right, _shitty gomu_ ,” he finally muttered, peering at them from behind the bar counter. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. “Three times in a row. In every damn island. I can’t believe it.” He blew out the smoke with a slight shake of his head. “Wait I take that back. Actually I _can_ since it’s you.”

Luffy lifted his head off the floor. “But Sanji. It’s not my fault!”

“Shut up Luffy!” Nami snarled. “I don’t care whose fault it is! I swear you piss me off so much right now!” She closed her eyes, fingers rubbing circles on her temples.

She was forced to run all over the town earlier looking for her doofus captain. Much to her trepidation, Luffy was being chased by two different pirate crews for reasons she doesn’t even want to know. 

The navigator nearly got trampled when the idiot cheerfully ran towards her direction, waving at her enthusiastically, with the pack of enraged men still at his heels. If it wasn’t for Zoro suddenly appearing out of nowhere and sending a powerful attack towards Luffy’s pursuers that had them flying everywhere, she would’ve been flattened beyond recognition.

Relief washed over her but it was short-lived. Before she can stop him, Luffy drew his arms back and released a G _omu Gomu no_ Gatling on the remaining pirates who were luckily at the far back of the horde they were missed by Zoro’s attack.

She looked on in horror as other pirates arrived to help their fallen crew mates. Luffy and Zoro plus a horde of violent pirates in one place…

It was a disaster!

Nami can only watch in dismay as the two dove head first into an all-out brawl before she can grab them by the scruff of their necks.

A vein popped on her forehead, then another and another. Not only did Luffy put a stop to what was supposedly an intimate and enjoyable afternoon. But here he is with the other idiot of the crew, in a scuffle that will flatten this town in a matter of seconds. Summoning Zeus, she unleashed a powerful lightning blast enough to fry everyone in the vicinity into oblivion.

Then she dragged the two by their ears just as the townspeople, who weren’t caught in the crossfire, started amassing with clubs, wooden sticks and pitchforks (much to her surprise); eager to beat up the pirates who nearly destroyed their town. 

The navigator let out an exasperated sigh and announced a bit wearily. “I’m going to take a bath,” she turned towards the blond chef. “Sanji-kun, you can go ahead and serve dinner.”

The cook nodded. “As you wish Nami- _san_ but how about you?

“I’ll eat later.”

Sanji frowned slightly at that. “You know that I don’t like starting dinner if my lovely angel is not going to eat.”

“Uhm,” Usopp choose to intrude this moment or all the boys will starve. “Robin’s probably hungry. She did a lot of book shopping earlier.”

That swayed the cook into action. “Ah my Robin- _chwan_! Of course!” He cried out. “Go ahead Nami- _swan_. Take a relaxing bath first! Do you want me to prepare it for you?”

“It’s ok Sanji- _kun_. I can manage.” Nami said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she proceeded towards the ladder leading to the upper deck.

“I’ll prepare a special meal for you later my love!” Sanji called out after her. “Just take your time and wash away all the stress and worries these two dumbasses,” he glared at Zoro and Luffy. “Gave you!”

Zoro scowled darkly at him.

Luffy automatically pushed himself into a sitting position when he heard the word dinner. Glancing at Nami with a sulky pout he complained, “Nami! Why aren’t you also mad at Zoro?”

The green-haired man stiffened as Nami stopped in her tracks. Zoro glared at his captain for deliberately throwing him straight into the witch’s wrath. He was not in the mood to start a row with her… that is why he kept mum all throughout her rant.

“Luffy, I attacked to save her.” He reminded his captain flatly. “Not because I wanted to start a fight with them.”

“But you also attacked again to fight them.”

Zoro opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Nami clonking Luffy on the head. “It’s because I’ve exhausted myself too much on you! I will get to him later once I have enough energy again!”

As Luffy whined and nursed the bump on his head; Zoro grumbled curses under his breath, muttering that he should’ve let the enemy pirates flattened Nami to the ground.

She turned towards him and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly it was actually bordering to scary. “I heard that Zoro,” she said through gritted teeth. “Hold your horses. I will make your fucking ears bleed later.”

“That couldn’t be good,” Usopp mumbled from across the table. A re-energized Nami would definitely wage a verbal war with the swordsman no matter what time of the day it is.

Zoro stood up and met Nami’s gaze directly. “How about some gratitude for saving your ass _onna_?”

Nami scoffed. “Thank you for saving me Zoro! It should have ended with THAT instead of you two engaging in a fight! Argh!” She shrieked at the green-haired man. “I swear you and Luffy are absolute headaches! I’m not even halfway finished with my shopping…”

“How is that my fault woman?!” Zoro seethed. “You had all day today to—”

“Just shut up Zoro. I’ll deal with you later.” The navigator said exasperatedly. “Just know that your debt and Luffy’s went way past the roof today! _Kami_ , I need a really warm bath to relieve all this stress!”

“You witch!” The tall lad finally snapped at her.

Usopp gulped. Zoro seemed to have reached the end of his rope. From the way the two were now glowering at each other, they’re gonna start quarreling in a matter of seconds. No thanks to their stupid captain and his big, rubber mouth.

He stood up suddenly and before he knew it his hands slammed down the table, louder than he intended. That got their attention. Though he balked a little when Nami and Zoro shifted their gazes to him.

“G-gu-guys! Please,” he stuttered. “Can we just eat? I’m already starving. Aren’t you all?” He swallowed the lump formed in his throat.

Luffy seconded his grievance. “Yeah! Sanji! _Meshi_! _Meshi_!”

Nami did not answer. Instead, with one final, furious look directed at Zoro then at Luffy; she turned her heel and headed towards the ladder again without another word.

Usopp exhaled in relief. That was close!

The door of galley opened and the other _Mugiwaras_ started to pile in, probably aware that it’s already safe to venture inside.

A smiling Robin tilted her head slightly when she entered. “ _Ara_ … I’m glad we don’t have any fatalities tonight.” She giggled behind her mouth as her blue eyes settled on Luffy and Zoro. “I was afraid Nami will choke the life out of you two from the mêlée you’ve caused in town earlier.”

“Robin… you and your morbid thoughts.” Usopp grumbled.

“Well, disappointingly she didn’t, Robin- _chwan_.” Sanji said as he stepped out of the kitchen, balancing a tray filled with steaming dishes in one hand. He held out the other to take the archeologist’s own and guided her to her chair. “Anyway, dinner is served!”

* * *

“Nami?”

“Usopp?”

The sniper and the navigator ran at each other on the lawn deck a few hours after dinner. Or to be more specific, Usopp was on his way to the galley to sneak some midnight snacks for his watch duty later when he ran into Nami, who looked like she just got down from crow’s nest.

Usopp’s eyes shifted towards the nest then back at her. “Did you seriously climb up there to give Zoro a dressing-down?”

“So what Usopp?” Nami folded her arms across her chest. “You got a problem with it?”

He shook his head. “None actually. I’m just surprised that it didn’t end up in a spat.” He scratched his head. “ _Kami_ knows how you two can go all night yapping at each other…”

“I have my ways.” Nami muttered grumpily. “I told him if he piss me off anymore tonight, I’m gonna stab him with his swords while he’s sleeping.”

Usopp looked horrified and scared all at the same time. Nami can be really freaking scary.

“That’s horrible!” He gasped and stepped away from her. “Why are you so mad at them anyway? Are you still not used to them starting trouble everywhere we go?”

The navigator’s face scrunched up into a frown. “That’s not it Usopp! I’m just furious at them for ruining my afternoon!”

“Uhh ok…” Usopp scratched his cheek. “They ruined your shopping or something?”

“You can say that.”

Usopp nodded in understanding. He knows how Nami hates going back to the ship empty-handed whenever there is a chance to shop. “Uh, speaking of shopping… I haven’t seen you in the island earlier. Where were you?”

“Me?” Nami raised an eyebrow at him. “I was exploring the island. They have lots of shops and stalls after all.” She looked at him curiously. “Why are you looking for me?”

“It’s just that I haven’t ran into you. Not once!” Usopp explained. “I saw Robin twice and even she had not seen you!”

“I think I may have wandered a little off the beaten path to survey the island’s layout.”

This time it was Usopp’s turn to lift an eyebrow at her. “With no tools?”

Nami pursed her lips. “Why? Can’t I do an ocular first?”

“Well you can. Did you go alone?” His eyes were wide when he asked her that question. He doubts if she can fair pretty well exploring on her own knowing how much of a coward she is.

“What’s with the hundred questions Usopp?”

“Nothing! I just find it weird that I didn’t come across you earlier,” Usopp explained with a shrug. “I met everyone twice, even thrice, while looking around.”

“Why are you looking for me anyway? Do you need something?”

“Not really. I’m just wondering why no one has seen you on the island. It’s like you disappeared!”

Nami huffed. “Like I said, I was _surveying_ and _shopping_. Our paths just didn’t cross. It’s no big deal.”

“Well I was worried something happened to you!”

“Don’t be such a drama queen Usopp. But thanks anyway,” The navigator smiled at him slightly. “I’ll just turn in early tonight. I’m tired from all that.”

Usopp nodded. “Alright. Good night Nami.”

“Good night Usopp.” She gave him a small wave as she started to walk away from him. “Oh and by the way, I’m charging you three hundred _belis_ for every question you’ve asked!”

“ _Oi_! You money fiend!” Usopp shouted. “Take that back!”

But his retorts fell on deaf ears as Nami bounded up the stairs and disappeared inside the girls’ room.

* * *

It was two islands later that Usopp confirmed something.

Nami was acting really odd whenever they dock.

Just like before, he didn’t run into her the whole time they were prancing around the island.

He didn’t see her anywhere. Literally _anywhere_.

The only time he laid eyes on her was when she got back to the Sunny a bit later than usual.

And when he asked her about it again, he received the same answer as before.

She was surveying the island and shopping and stated in a rather condescending tone that the island was big that it is possible not bump into each other.

It was rather strange because when he saw her return, she was not lugging any shopping bags nor did he saw her spend some time in the library to sketch a rough draft of the island they’ve been… something that she normally did whenever she does any visual map outs. 

Besides, when did Nami window shop ever?

It was driving him nuts. What the hell is she doing? Why is she disappearing in every island they dock?

And more importantly, why is she not telling the truth?

He had been making lies all his life. The liar of course knows when someone is lying.

He made up his mind to find out.

* * *

The slight movement of the waves made the Thousand Sunny bobbed lightly above the water.

Up in the crow’s nest, Usopp can feel the lazy movement of the ship. Usually it lulls him to sleep even when he’s on watch.

But not tonight.

Tonight, a dozen questions were running inside his head. Questions that needed answers, it’s not giving him a moment’s rest. Questions that surfaced because of what he had discovered earlier.

“Usopp?”

The sniper jolted out of his daze at the voice. Zoro had just climbed the nest to relieve him of his shift.

“Oh hey Zoro.”

The swordsman dipped his head in response. He strode languidly towards the bench and placed his swords there. He was grasping a bottle of _sake_ in one hand which he obviously filched from the Sunny’s stock. 

“I’ll take it from here Usopp,” he said while removing his green robe. He threw it beside his precious _katanas_.

Usopp absent-mindedly nodded but did not move from his position.

“Usopp?”

Zoro tapped him on the shoulder and his head snapped up to look at him.

“Huh?”

“I said I’ll take it from here,” Zoro repeated, the impatience clear in his tone. He regarded him curiously. “Is there something wrong?” He asked when he noticed the sniper was not responding.

Usopp inhaled deeply. He doesn’t know how to begin explaining it.

But the swordsman is a really keen observant. Maybe he already noticed something.

“Say Zoro?”

“What?”

Usopp looked up to him again. Zoro was chugging down almost half the content of the bottle. “Have you noticed anything different with Nami lately?”

Zoro stopped drinking and was silent for a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow at him. “Different?”

Usopp nodded.

“I haven’t noticed anything different with that wicked witch.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“Nothing. It just kinda feels like she’s hiding something.”

The green-haired lad sat down beside him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that Nami’s acting a bit weird lately.”

Zoro scratched his head. “And?”

“She keeps disappearing whenever we dock in an island. When I questioned her about it, she said she was just out shopping and surveying.”

“What seems to be the problem with that?”

“She returns without any shopping bags Zoro! Nor is she drawing any maps as of late.” Usopp explained getting impatient himself.

“Maybe you just don’t see her doing it.”

Usopp stared at him as Zoro casually downed his drink. “Has she been pestering you to be her pack-mule-for-the-day lately?”

“No.”

“And don’t you find it strange?”

“Not really. Works for me.”

Usopp exhaled loudly. Figures. He had forgotten that Zoro have a soft spot for the navigator as big as an ant.

Silence hovered between them for a minute before Usopp choose to break it.

“I think Nami’s meeting with someone Zoro.”

That made Zoro pause with his _sake_ bottle midway to his lips. “Meeting with someone?”

The black-haired lad nodded.

“That’s kinda, uh, vague?”

Usopp glared at him. “She’s meeting with someone. Meeting. Like she’s _seeing_ someone.”

“Seeing someone?” Zoro repeated.

“Yes!”

Zoro let the information sink in before commenting. “First time I’ve heard of it,” he brought the bottle to his lips to drink again. “And what if she is? You jealous or something?”

“NO!” Usopp almost shouted. “No. I’m not!”

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at him.

“More of worried.”

“Worried?” The former pirate hunter looked like he was thinking. “Usopp, what’s it to us if she is seeing someone? It’s her life and her choice.”

“She’s keeping it a secret from us! She’d been lying about her whereabouts and what she’s doing!”

Zoro snorted. “And she can’t?”

“I’m _worried_ Zoro!” This time Usopp pushed himself up and started pacing back and forth. “What if she’s seeing a bounty hunter in disguise or a marine undercover? She could be in danger and she and all of us are none the wiser!”

“Nami can handle herself well.” Zoro barely batted an eyelid as he said that. “You made sure of that when you made her that stick.”

Usopp frowned at him and the way he referred to his invention. “I know you two don’t usually meet eye to eye and that you couldn’t care less if something happens to her…”

“ _Oi_ ,” Zoro said in a warning tone cutting him off.

Usopp back-pedaled. “Ok, maybe you care a little. She’s our friend after all. But Zoro, what if she can’t handle it like you’re saying? She’s not as strong as you or Sanji or Luffy!”

“Wait Usopp calm down. And stop pacing damn it!” Zoro rubbed a hand across his face. “How do you even know of this?”

That halted Usopp’s nervous outburst. “Uhm… I might’ve followed her?”

“Might have?”

“Alright! I followed her earlier! I’m worried!”

Zoro let out a ‘tch’. “And? Is there a reason to be?”

Usopp wiped his forehead with his hand frustratingly. “I don’t know! I’m not sure. That’s why I’m telling you! Maybe you can… help me?”

“Help you? How?”

“You know… that _haki_ thing?

“ _Haki_ thing? But you also have it.”

“I don’t know how to use it!” Usopp confessed. “Unlike you, my _haki_ ’s not that developed. I can barely sense who she’s with inside the room.”

The swordsman held up one hand to stop him. “Who she’s with? Inside the room?”

Usopp bobbed his head up and down and started to explain.

“Like I’ve said, I saw her in town earlier and followed her. I saw her head towards an inn in the discreet part of the town.”

Zoro was now staring at him seriously.

“She went inside and I did too. I saw her head upstairs and knock on the door of one of the rented rooms. When it opened, she just went inside and that’s that.”

“So you didn’t see who was there in the room?”

“I didn’t.” Usopp shook his head.

The swordsman huffed. “You know, Nami’s business is her business,” he gulped down the remaining _sake_ in the bottle. “If she wants to spend the day shacking up with someone, then she can without us meddling.”

Usopp blushed at that and Zoro shrugged at his reaction.

“You’re worrying too much Usopp.”

“And you’re worrying too little.”

Zoro look irritated at that. “I just don’t like prying in other people’s business. You know that. If you are really worried why don’t you just ask Nami about it?”

“Are you kidding? Usopp gasped. “I don’t want her to sic Zeus on me!” He grabbed Zoro’s arm.

“Have you tried asking Robin? That woman knows everything.” Zoro suggested. “Nami might have told her something.”

“Like she’d tell me if she does.”

“Ok. Point taken,” Zoro said, scratching his chin. “Though she might have an idea if Nami is seeing someone we should be wary of.”

Usopp pouted. “True. But I want to know myself.”

“Now you’re just being nosy.”

“I call that being protective!” The sniper retorted. “Zoro are we going to just wait for the day when she comes back here injured or she doesn’t come back at all?” Usopp argued. “I want to make sure that whoever the hell is that, he is not gonna cause her any harm!”

The former pirate hunter was quiet. As much as Nami always rubs him the wrong way, there’s no way in hell he would sit back and do nothing once she gets hurt.

“Usopp,” Zoro muttered his name with an edge on his tone. “Let me ask you again. You’re really sure she met with someone?”

“Uhm… yeah. I heard her talking to somebody while inside the room.”

“You heard?”

“I kinda tried to eavesdrop.”

“What did you hear?”

“It’s muffled. And they are talking in hushed tones I can barely make out what they’re saying.” His face colored suddenly. “Then I heard her giggle and there was a sound of the bed creaking or something…”

The expression on Zoro’s face was unreadable and they stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. “Uh,” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “What did you do then?”

“I waited up for her in the bar downstairs. Until she came out of the room and went back here.”

“You didn’t think to wait up on who will come out of that room after her?”

Usopp cringed. Well he didn’t think of that. “It kinda slipped my mind,” he confessed sheepishly.

A snort came from the Supernova.

“That’s why I’m asking for your help!”

“Usopp…”

“We are crew mates! I just don’t want her getting involve with someone who might be dangerous!”

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll talk to Nami.” He suddenly announced and Usopp panicked.

“No! She’ll have my hide if she finds out I’m suspicious of her and stalking her and her… I don’t know what to call it… lover?”

The _Mugiwara_ first mate grimaced at the word. “Then what do you want to do Usopp?!”

Usopp grabbed both of his arms. “Just come with me and figure out who she’s seeing and if that man is dangerous or not! That way we can protect her if need be!”

The swordsman sighed. Nami will have their asses for this. “You know talking to her is still the best way Usopp.”

“Come on please! It will help me sleep at night! Besides I’m scared of her.” Usopp proclaimed firmly.

Zoro rubbed a hand on his face. “You’re a good friend Usopp. Even if you’re poking your long nose where it’s unwanted,” he then smirked. “Alright. I’ll help you.”

“Really Zoro?”

The green-haired man nodded. “Who else knows about this?”

Usopp looked startled at his question. “Uhm, just me. I don’t want anyone else to know,” he answered. “This is not the kind of thing you tell Luffy or heaven’s forbid, Sanji.”

“Keep it that way,” Zoro advised. “The next time we dock, we’ll see what this is all about.”

The sniper had tears in his eyes. He cannot help but wrap his arms around the tall lad. “Thanks Zoro! You’re the best!”

 _“_ HEY! GET OFF ME USOPP!”

* * *

“So?”

He was immediately at the receiving end of a sharp glare.

“I can’t sense anyone with her Usopp.” Zoro replied.

“Are you sure?” Usopp whispered.

Zoro’s good eye narrowed dangerously at him. “I’m pretty sure.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

They Straw Hats had just anchored in another island and Usopp all but drag Zoro to follow their navigator as she made her way into town. Honestly, he didn’t know if it was a really good idea to lug the tall swordsman who always gets himself lost after three steps but he needed help.

Just in case it ends in a confrontation and Nami’s lover is someone Usopp cannot defeat. He can just let Zoro do the honors.

And he gotta hand it to the green-haired man, even if he did managed to turn them around wrong corners and streets and almost lost the mapmaker they were tailing. Zoro was still able to find they place where Nami is.

Thank _Kami_ for _haki._ Maybe Zoro should use it more often and avoid getting lost anywhere they go.

Usopp fidgeted nervously. They were in the inn where they saw Nami disappeared into. They headed straight upstairs, thankful that the innkeeper was preoccupied with a fight that broke out in the first floor bar.

“Maybe the guy she’s seeing found out we’re trailing her!” The sharpshooter remarked fretfully. “And since he doesn’t want to reveal himself, he just stood her up! Oh _Kami_! She’ll be in a pissed off mood later!”

“Well…” Zoro clicked his tongue. “If you suck at tailing someone then yeah that is possible.”

“I hate you!”

“Look Usopp,” Zoro ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “Maybe he’s just late or something. We better not be here in case he finally shows up.”

“But…”

“Tell you what. I’ll do the stake out here until Nami gets back to the ship.” Zoro suggested much to Usopp’s shock.

“You would?” Usopp breathed out.

“Yeah,” Zoro nodded. “But in return you buy me booze.” He pointed towards the bar with his thumb.

Usopp stared at him.

“Favor for a favor.”

The long nosed sniper sighed. He can’t very well stay. If the man Nami is meeting already discovered she’s being followed, then he might not show up in the inn.

Maybe leaving it to Zoro is a much better idea. The man has razor sharp senses and he can sit tight in one bar drinking the whole stock empty but still be aware of everything and everyone around him.

This would definitely burn holes in his pockets. But he made it his mission. So he has to see it until the end.

Besides, if Nami sees him, it would only look like Zoro just randomly ended up in this establishment after getting lost in his wanderings.

“Alright,” Usopp agreed. “But you have to tell me everything you’ll find out.

Zoro bobbed his head slightly. “Sure.”

“And don’t go picking fights with anyone.”

Zoro growled at him. “I’m not Luffy.”

“We have to find out who that man is ok?” Usopp gripped him on both shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night Usopp.”

* * *

The door of the room opened and Nami immediately swiveled around with a huff and marched towards the man who just entered the room.

“So?” She asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

Zoro locked the door behind him and met her impatient gaze with an amused one.

“What happened?” The orange-haired woman placed both hands on her hips as she waited for him to tell her the details of his afternoon with Usopp.

“Told him I’d do the stake out and spy on you, the swordsman answered. “Then send him off his merry way.”

Nami pouted. Zoro told her that Usopp was getting suspicious of her and her activities and that he followed her on the last island and actually saw her go inside an inn. “I swear his long nose isn’t just for show!”

Zoro laughed as he removed his swords, resting them against the small bedside table. He approached Nami and wrapped his arms around her.

“Usopp’s just looking out for you,” he kissed her forehead. “Even I couldn’t get annoyed with him being nosy with that kind of reason.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “He’s a good friend that much I can say.”

“I know,” Nami mumbled. “And I appreciate his meddlesome self just this once.” She rubbed her hands on his shoulders tenderly. “He didn’t need to go this far though.”

“He just wants to know if you are seeing someone dangerous or a threat to your safety.”

Nami arched an eyebrow at that. Then a cheeky smile spread across her lips. “I am seeing someone dangerous.” She patted him on the chest.

“You are?”

She nodded and she pushed him towards the one arm chair available inside the room. He ungracefully plopped down on it and smirked when she sat herself on his lap.

“Yes,” she murmured as she brought her lips closer to his. “Former bounty hunter?” She kissed him light and fleeting. “Supernova?” She kissed him again, deeply this time. “More than 300 million bounty on his head?” She grinned. “Dangerous.”

His hands roamed across her body freely, liking the way her silk robe was clinging tightly against her body and how it feels against his calloused palms. “Guess he really have a reason to worry.” He said in a gruff tone before capturing her lips with his.

She pressed her body closer to his. Zoro’s one hand settled itself on the curve of her hips while the other grabbed at her nape so he can kiss her deeper.

Nami opened her mouth for him, coaxing him to slip his tongue inside and play with hers as her hands busied themselves undoing the sash that held his green robe.

She moaned in frustration when he pulled away to gaze at her. Her hands slid inside his clothing, pushing it down his broad shoulders as he started kissing her neck, his warm lips sending shivers all throughout her already heated body.

“Maybe he deserves a thank you something for this after all,” Nami whispered, raking her hands through Zoro’s green hair. As much as it was irksome, she can’t help but feel lucky that she have friends who looks out for her and has her back.

“Maybe he does,” Zoro agreed as he stopped showering her neck with kisses and instead moved to that ticklish spot behind her ear.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and whimpered. That spot always drives her crazy.

Zoro suddenly pulled her closer to him, their nose almost touching as he stared at her with raw desire behind his gray eye. “Enough about Usopp, we’ll deal with him later,” his voice was rough that it almost came out as a growl. His hand was caressing her backside. “Are you naked underneath that?”

A Cheshire cat-like grin appeared on Nami’s face at his question. She playfully removed herself from his embrace and stepped away from him.

“Why don’t you find out?” She mischievously walked backwards to the bed as he continued to sit on the arm chair, watching her intensely.

“You take the fun out of undressing you.”

“Well maybe if you are here sooner you would’ve been able to take all my clothes off.”

Zoro just chuckled.

“Don’t fret,” Nami smirked at him, pulling at the knot of her robe. “I saved one for you.”

She turn around, letting the garment drop down the floor and climbed on the bed, giving Zoro a full view of her irresistible bottom in lacy red thong.

She heard his breath hitched and the sound ignited every single part of her body.

The navigator swiveled her head to look back at him, teasingly and sexily, as her wild orange locks fell on one shoulder. Zoro was now on the edge of the seat, his one eye trained on her as he took in the sensuous sight. He was almost devouring her with his gaze as he ran a tongue on his lower lip, looking almost predatory.

Oh she knows how he loves seeing her on all fours, just as much as he loves seeing her spread out deliciously in front of him.

“Come on Zoro,” she called out seductively. “Are you just gonna sit there and stare?”

* * *

Usopp grumbled as he trudged glumly towards his factory. The day had been an utter waste. And he was nowhere near getting any answers to his Nami-related questions.

He went back at the inn earlier to check on Zoro and the idiot swordsman disappeared on him.

How can one get lost while just sitting on the bar drinking? Gosh this is a whole new level of Zoro’s getting-lost-talent!

Strangely when he asked the barkeeper if he had seen a green-haired man drinking within the vicinity, he said he did not have any customer like that.

The idiot swordsman tricked him into paying for his drinks and probably went into another bar!

So much for helping him out!

But when he saw Zoro in the Sunny before dinner, the swordsman gave him back his money pouch.

“I wasn’t able to use it,” Zoro said, patting him on the shoulder. “Thanks anyway Usopp.”

“Why aren’t you in the bar earlier?” Usopp hissed at him. “I went back and you’re not there!”

“Well, no one showed up,” the green-haired lad explained with a shrug. “No use staying there waiting for nothing.”

“Oh,” Usopp mouthed. “Oh my god! Nami’s gonna be furious!” He grabbed Zoro by the arm. “Where is she? Is she back here already in the Sunny?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro grumbled.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sanji yelling ‘dinner’.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Usopp muttered and Zoro just yawned in response.

“If I’m sleeping don’t wake me.” The tall lad reminded him as he headed towards the galley.

“But…”

“Don’t worry. We’ll talk Usopp. I just have nothing to tell you about earlier that will be helpful.” Zoro grunted before leaving him on the deck.

Usopp sighed. Now he’s back into square one.

He pushed the door to his factory open and stopped short.

There was rectangular-shaped box, gift-wrapped with an orange bow, resting quietly on his work table with a note attached to it.

He warily approached the gift and studied it. It was kinda heavy. He shook it a little, hoping to get an idea on what was inside. He glanced at the note and was surprised to see what was on it.

It said ‘thanks’ in a very familiar handwriting. And as if to make sure he’s not going to be mistaken as to who it was from, a _mikan_ was drawn on the bottom right part of the paper.

What the hell?

A cold, clammy feeling suddenly enveloped him. And he started to sweat profusely.

Nami had found out! She must’ve caught Zoro earlier. Damn it!

* * *

Usopp made his way up the rope ladder to the crow’s nest. He doesn’t care if Zoro’s asleep or not. He had some explaining to do.

He heaved himself up the metal rung and when he reached the top, he called out. “Zo—”

“Hello Usopp.”

The sniper’s eyes widened when he saw who was in front of him and he froze. What is Nami doing here? From the way she was standing near the hatch, Nami seems to be aware that he was on his way up.

His gaze shifted towards green-haired lad sitting casually on the bench, looking at him a bit smugly. Zoro must’ve sensed him and told the navigator.

Usopp all but stammered. “I-I-I’ll just return later.”

Nami suddenly grabbed him by the nose and pulled him inside.

“Hey ouch!” He cried out, slapping her hand away. “Let go!”

The mapmaker relented and placed her hands on her hips, smiling wickedly at him. “So did you like my thank you gift?”

Usopp gulped from his sitting position on the metal floor while rubbing his nose. “I haven’t opened it yet.” Actually, he did not have the courage to open it. He just stared at it as seconds turned to minutes before coming to a decision to head to the crow’s nest and talk to Zoro.

Nami pouted. “Why? You’ll like it. I promise!”

That sentence scared him even more than Nami who was right in front of him.

Zoro was watching them from his spot, the amused expression clearly visible on his face.

“Zoro!” Usopp suddenly yelped. “I can’t believe you told on me!”

The swordsman laughed at his accusation. “I had too.”

“You didn’t have too!” Usopp growled at him. “Did she caught you earlier and threatened you into confessing?”

Zoro scowled at that. “She didn’t.”

“That’s right. I didn’t. He went and told me on his own volition.” Nami suddenly leaned towards him so they were face to face. “So you were following me around recently?”

“Uhm…”

“Because you want to know what I’m doing and who I’m seeing huh Usopp?”

Usopp refused to answer. After all when this is over, they would probably be fishing his dead remains on the sea… that is, if the sea kings didn’t get to it first. He glared daggers at Zoro who was looking so calm for someone who was also involved with snooping on Nami’s afternoon tryst.

Then it struck him. Zoro must’ve sold him out! He cannot believe it! He cannot believe he is capable of that. Wasn’t he a man of honor?

Nami peered at his face when he did not utter any word. “Are you still in there Usopp?”

“I think I’m already dead.”

Zoro snorted at his response.

The navigator laughed. “You’re exaggerating.” She grinned cattily at him. “You really want to know who I’m seeing Usopp? From what Zoro told me, you already know what I’m doing…”

The sniper blinked at her, startled by her offer. Then he blushed at her statement.

“I will introduce you to him,” Nami offered. “So you don’t have to follow me around or exert too much effort spying on what I do. _Kami_ knows what you might see.”

Zoro coughed at that as Usopp turned a darker shade of red.

Then his dark eyes shifted from Zoro then to Nami. And he realized something.

If Nami knows what he was doing because Zoro told her straight away…

…Zoro must’ve known what she’s been up to all along!

“I can’t believe you Zoro,” Usopp unexpectedly cried out, that Zoro was taken aback. “You should’ve just told me that you knew what Nami’s been up to!”

Zoro folded his arms across his chest, leaning back into the bench. “Why would I do that? Do you think I want her pissed with me?”

“Whatever happened to loyalty?”

The swordsman’s face scrunched into a frown at his accusation.

“Of course Zoro’s loyal,” Nami interrupted, huffing. With a roll of her brown eyes, she grabbed Usopp by the straps of his suspenders, dragging him towards where Zoro was sitting. “He’s loyal to me.”

“Huh?” Usopp was dumbfounded. When did Zoro gave precedence to Nami over him?

Nami’s grin was too mischievous for his liking.

“Say hello to the man I’m seeing Usopp.”

Usopp’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped off its hinges.

Zoro barely smirk and shook his head at their antics. He and Nami agreed that maybe it would be better to let Usopp in on the secret rather than watch him spiral down into anxiety.

The sniper spent the whole five minutes gawking at them. “But… but…” he managed to stutter after a long while. “You don’t even like each other! You always fight and never agree to anything! You actually cannot stand each other! How did this happen?!”

Zoro and Nami shared a glance.

“Well…”

“I’m so confused right now.” Usopp declared with a shake of his head. He studied his two _nakama_ who never in his wildest dream would eventually get together.

“Sorry Usopp,” Zoro chuckled as he leaned forward. “But Nami and I agreed to keep this a secret. Though I really appreciate that you’re looking out for her.”

“And I hope this helps you sleep at night,” Nami winked at him before settling down beside the swordsman.

Usopp closed his eyes. It feels like someone’s playing a joke on him. Nami and Zoro? Of all the strangest things to ever happen in this side of the New World…

… _THIS_ tops it all.

“And now that you know our secret,” Nami wagged a finger at him as she tucked her legs under her. “You are going to help us keep it that way!”

Usopp’s eyes widened. For heaven’s sake! How was he going to keep _this_ a secret? It nearly drove him crazy when he was keeping his mouth shut about Nami’s strange behavior. And he actually went to Zoro to talk about it.

Because he cannot fucking keep it to himself!

Now _THIS_?

This is a nightmare!

And Nami seems to be aware of his dilemma because the grin on her face when she rested her head against Zoro’s shoulder was purely too evil.

This is what he got for poking his long nose into her business— _their_ business—regardless of the reasons.

He’s now in on their secret.

And this secret…

He realized with a sinking feeling.

… Is gonna be hell to keep.

****

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


End file.
